No Such Thing as a Lamia Says the Werewolf
by klu
Summary: SPN/Grimm crossover: The Winchesters find a case in Portland; the bodies could be leftovers from a lamia, rugaru or werewolf. When they suspect Monroe, hunters and Wesen alike are shocked to learn about what else is out there… Rated M for language; sorry, no slash. Direct spoilers for Grimm 2x21 and 2x22; SPN references up to episode 8x13. I own nothing SPN or Grimm.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I think there are lots of opportunities for the hunters teach a Grimm and vice versa. My goal is to tell a supernatural/drama story with humor reflective of the characters we know and love. This starts right after Juliette sees Monroe, Rosalee and Bud woge. SPN AU after 8x13 i.e.: no trials or closing Hell. This will be the first of 2 stories, maybe more (if readers respond and seem to like it).**

**Rated R: Dean and Hank have troublesome cases of potty-mouth disease and Rosalee has nothing in the spice shop that can cure it…**

**Disclaimer: I said it before; I'll say it again… I don't own any of these characters, If I owned _any_ of the men, I'd never leave the house… If I owned the women, we'd go shopping and get mani-pedis. **

* * *

Monroe walked Rosalee out to her car, leaned down to kiss her goodbye and noticed the scene as he hugged her. A pair of squad cars was flanking a coroner's van about a block away.

"Rosey…" He almost whispered "What do you think that's about?" She turned, following his gaze, and gasped as the coroner's team emerged from the wooded edge of the park carrying a body bag that clearly wasn't holding a body, at least not a _whole_ body… To an onlooker, it would have been more believable to say the bag was filled with a half-dozen cantaloupes - based on the struggles of the men carrying it.

"Monroe! Rosaleee!" A familiar voice called from a black Dodge sedan as it pulled up to the opposite side of the street. Detectives Nick Burkhardt and Hank Griffin exited the vehicle and joined them on the sidewalk. It was common for Rosalee to come over and have breakfast with Monroe before she went to the spice shop, so seeing her there at 8:30 wasn't unusual. Seeing that she was in the same clothes as the night before was. Nick flashed them a knowing smirk and said "Good morning, you two."

Rosalee didn't blush as she greeted her friends, but Monroe turned very red and said "Uh, hey guys… What's going on?" as he nodded down the street.

"There was a woman's body found in the park. Pretty gruesome, who- or what-ever did it tore her apart." Hank said. "Did you hear anything last night?" He looked at Monroe.

"No, Man… I didn't… hear… anything…"

"I thought you said he was a light sleeper; that he complained about your snoring all the way from downstairs?" Hank persisted as he looked to Nick.

Monroe jumped on the comment "Well, I am… usually… I mean… It's just… Last night was… ah, _different_."

"Different _How_?"

"Hank-" Nick jumped in "Monroe doesn't have to tell us _anything_ about last night… No need to _question_ him." Nick winked at Rosalee.

"No, man… I wasn't…" He looked apologetically at his friend "I was just really hoping you heard something, or maybe you smell something that might point us in the direction of human killer or Wesen killer, or just a wild animal…" Hank paused. "You're not sick or anything, are you? You look kinda flushed."

Rosalee couldn't take it anymore. Monroe was trying hard to not get mad or embarrassed – she wasn't sure which, maybe both… Hank just wasn't following… "Hank, Monroe _and **I**_didn't hear anything because **we** were **not **sleeping… three times." Rosalee quipped and reached out to hold Monroe's hand.

Hank looked at his friends, eyes darting from the sly smile of the Fuchsbau to the embarrassed and yet unapologetic expression on the Blutbad. He repeated the words under his breath "You were _not sleep_…" His eyes widened "**Oh**!"

"Listen, if you want me to _literally_ sniff around…" Monroe shifted the conversation back to the scene down the block.

"No, the park's being closed now… We should go out there tonight." Nick said.

"Great… "Monroe deadpanned. "Something tore a lady apart and you want me to go hunt it, _at night_. Isn't that what **you're** for, Hank?"

"Shit, I would, but… I've got this goddamned broken leg, can't go stomping down paths… Plus if it's a wild animal, I'd just be setting myself up to be a fucking buffet for the damned thing." Hank smiled as he patted his walking cast and waived his crutch. "Plus, your nose is what we need…"

"Wait…" Rosalee interrupted "They're closing the _whole_ park? Even in the daytime? That's what, like fifteen, twenty acres? They must _think_ it's an animal…"

Nick and Hank sighed and the detectives shared a look of 'might as well tell them'… Nick began. "This is the third body in the last five days."

"The news said one was a shooting and one was an OD…" Rosalee said.

"That's the news…" Hank said "The first one, initially, it looked like he'd been shot several times point blank with a shotgun. Shots were reported, so that's what the news picked up. Because the second body was found so soon after, _the department_ decided to not release the real details about either vic… but the M.E. said the first one had craters, – dug up with knives or claws; she couldn't say which, but it was nasty… he was ripped up, parts missing."

"The second one wasn't as mangled as this one and we released the O.D. info to help bait the killer. We thought it was… a person trying to make it _look _like an animal." Nick added.

"Why did you think that?"

"The body wasn't completely mauled. It was mostly in tact; **only** missing it's heart." There's no consistency. The one found today is just… pieces."

Monroe groaned "Aawwwe man…"

* * *

Sam and Dean loved the bunker they now claimed as their home. Dean marveled at the shower pressure, enjoyed the fact that he had an actual kitchen, bought a new mattress and decorated his room. Sam was fascinated by the vast library and artifacts the Men of Letters had collected over the centuries. He hadn't forgotten about the family business, though…

"I found us a case." He told Dean as the older brother proffered a cup of coffee.

"'Good mornin', Dean', 'thanks for makin' coffee, Dean', 'do I smell bacon, Dean?'" The older brother huffed "I thought **_you_** were the one with the fuckin' manners."

"Riiiight, sorry. Thanks for the coffee…" Sam smirked "I found us a case, **_Jerk_**."

"Yeah?"Satisfied that he'd annoyed his younger brother, Dean smiled_... "**Bitch**,_ you've been lookin' at these old books for days… Does one of 'em give predictions for fugly attacks? 'Cuz… That'd actually be… kinda **awesome**."

"Sorry, no. I've been keeping an eye on news too…" Sam frowned as he turned his laptop to Dean. "This one's… weird. Three attacks in five days. Last one was just reported about an hour or so ago. All in a twenty-acre park in the middle of a city. One looks like rugaru; the body was all but gone - only pieces left. One looks like werewolf, only a missing heart, but no full moon, and one…"

"Sam you have lore on a Lamia here… Really?" Dean groaned and spun in his chair. "What's that bitch doin' outta Greece? I never wanted to see another of those fuckers again. I thought we were done with all the fuglies not following their goddamned lore…"

"Well, the Lamia is more of a longshot. I guess it could be a werewolf that just got sloppy… but" Sam reached over and punched a few keys on his laptop "you look at those autopsy and crime scene photos-"

"You got crime scene and autopsy, already? How?" Before Sam could answer, Dean had it figured out; "Charlie…"

"She set up a program to find hunts and she can hack anything… It's really handy… Look at the pics and tell me what they say to you…"

Dean looked at all three files and grumbled "They say there is one bloodthirsty motherfucker out there with a helluva identity crisis. Baby's gassed up; I'll grab my gear… But I'm gonna finish cookin' the bacon. Where are we goin', anyway?"

"Portland"

* * *

The drive from Lawrence, KS to Portland, OR is 1800 miles, give or take a few. What should have taken 26 hours, **plus** time to stop for food and gas only took Sam and Dean Winchester 20, total. They checked into a seedy motel at 7 a.m. and rather than getting some sleep, they showered and put on their suits. They needed the FBI angle, but had to be sure they didn't draw extra attention, because cops in a city like Portland were not going to be as easy to avoid as small town sheriffs. They headed out to talk to the people living closest to the park. It was surrounded by residential areas on all sides; they split up, agreeing to meet for lunch and regroup.

Sam found a group of six ladies gathered for a 'book club'. He politely asked if they would forgo their normal discussion and discuss the local goings on, rather than the book. Sam winced when one woman showed him their original topic: "Route 666" by Carver Edlund…

"I know they're silly, and frankly, **_a little trashy_**, but they're our _guilty_ pleasure…" She sat down beside him on the couch while another woman flanked him and added "I'm sure such a… strong, handsome, young man such as yourself doesn't bother with reading about the supernatural and the smutty lives of other young men-"

"Of course not! Why would he read about it when he can live a life of helping people and enjoying his… own pleasures…" The first woman cooed.

Before Sam could say anything his red face hadn't already announced, another woman said "Will you two back off him! He's here to do a job; to find out if there's an animal in the park or a serial killer…"

"Well, ma'am," He looked around the room and sighed "_ladies_, I don't think you have to worry about a serial killer, we just want to be sure we keep you and your families safe…"

"Maybe it's a werewolf!"

"Or a shape shifter!"

"Or maybe it's a demon!"

They all burst out laughing and Sam had an overwhelming urge to yell at them 'those books aren't funny and that shit is real and if you don't want your kids eaten, then you'd better start talking to me about what's happening outside the goddamned front door right now'…

But he managed to choke out a chuckle and say "Well I'm going to have to discredit those theories, unless you've actually seen a werewolf or another of those _things_ around the park."

They all seemed to gather themselves and say no, no werewolves or monsters…

"Unless you count Mr. Monroe" and they all giggled again.

"Mr. Monroe? You think he might be involv-"

He was cut off by a chorus of 'Oh, No!', 'He's such a sweet man', 'Wouldn't hurt a fly' etc. The giggling returned after someone said "I bet he's **_hot_** if you get his sweater off!"

"So, this man, Mr. Monroe, is **not** a werewolf?" Six pairs of eyes were suddenly serious, staring at him like he was bat-shit-crazy. He smiled uncomfortably "_Obviously_… But why did you mention him?"

"Last Halloween, he scared my son, and hers." She pointed at the lady who'd flanked Sam on the left…

She smiled at Sam and frowned "Oh, but they deserved it! They were being little shits!"

"You bet they did! They were with that brat Ryan German; they took my little Mandy's candy and Mr. Monroe got it back for her."

Sam heard the tale of how three boys, led by the nefarious Ryan German, were stopped from robbing a small girl of her Halloween candy by Mr. Monroe. In retaliation, the boys broke his front window. He caught them playing the video of the crime on a phone, which he confiscated and provided to their parents in order to get reparations for the window.

"So they were scared when he said he'd tell on them?" Sam was still confused.

"Oh, no… They said he turned into a werewolf when he caught them." The ladies laughed. "You see he's **really** into Halloween and he put on a mask quickly. They're twelve year old boys who over exaggerate."

"Getting caught was sure a good thing for Ryan. He doesn't bully kids anymore or talk disrespectful to adults… I'd all but told Jason he wasn't welcome in our home, and now, Ryan's a pleasant young man."

"His mother told me whatever he said, it worked; Ryan won't step foot on Mr. Monroe's lawn anymore."

"She told me that she was at wit's end and she was sure he'd have been in juvy before he was sixteen if Monroe hadn't set him straight. My Andy has been so much better behaved too."

As Sam discredited the possibility that this Monroe guy was scolding naughty children then killing people in the park; he thanked the ladies for their time.

As he left there were a few kids playing in the driveway, two boys looked about twelve. "Are you two Jason and Andy?"

They nodded and one asked "Are **you** in our moms' book club?"

He flashed his badge, pulled out a deep voice that would make Dean or Castiel proud and said "No. But I understand you've been involved in the destruction of property at a neighbor's home. I'm investigating other vandalism and suspect you two are involved."

"No Sir!" "Not us!"

"Not knocking over mailboxes? Not being disrespectful to grown-ups? Not bullying younger kids?"

"No Sir!" "We've been good since… Halloween!"

"Well, alright then, don't let me find out anything different." He smiled thinking one more 'good talk' couldn't hurt to keep the boys on the right path.

He turned and was walking away when he heard a sincere voice say "If we slip up, Mr. Monroe will get us." He looked back, there was genuine fear in the boy's eyes. As Sam looked to the other one, he asked in a sheepish voice "Do you… the FBI… do you ever hunt… werewolves?"

Sam knelt and brought himself to eye-level with the boys. "Kids, there's no such thing as werewolves or X -Files or any of those monsters you see on TV." The lie would serve them better than the truth; it was for their own good.

"We saw it… his face; it **wasn't **a mask." Came a whisper; the other added "He **is** a werewolf, his eyes glowed red." Both boys seemed seriously disturbed and Sam said "Well, I'm talking to everyone in the neighborhood and I'll check him out. If I'm wrong about werewolves being real, I'll arrest him and you can testify against him."

* * *

"Well, no one saw anythin', some people heard gunshots but none of the vics were shot, so they probably made it up after the first victim looked like he was shot."

"No… I checked again and there were more reports from the crime lab. The first vic was tested for GSR once it was determined he was not shot. It was all over his hands, he was the vic **and** the shooter." Sam said.

"So either he's a bad shot or he tried and couldn't put this bastard down."

"Did you get anything useful? I got a few people who thought they heard growling – not howling – growling… But they all border a neighbor with a huge German Shepard; he was a good dog; he did growl, but only at moles burrowing in the yard. His owner says he's been after the things for over a week now. I don't think he's going out and mauling people using different approach each time."

"I got a few stories about serial killers and one about a possessed Chihuahua…"

"I got groped by a book club reading Chuck's handiwork. And kids' stories about a mean neighbor."

"Mr. Monroe?"

"Yeah, how'd you- Oh, you talked to Ryan German, huh?" Sam sighed "I met his two friends."

"Well, whatever that Monroe did, that brat was scared shitless. Told me he saw him change into a werewolf and that he was never gonna do anything bad again because Monroe would get him." Dean groaned "But get this… The Monroe guy he's a clockmaker, not exactly _monster_ material."

"If he's a powerful werewolf, he could change without a full moon and he _could_ control himself enough to alter his kills to plant doubt about what we're looking for."

"I say he's not our guy. This kid's mom had nothin' but great things to say about him and was thrilled her asshole kid was bein' a 'good boy' now that Monroe's watchin'im." Dean humphed "I mean unless he's just been turned, he'd never make that mistake. What kind of an experienced werewolf would expose himself like that and _then_ start killing? He's gotta know about hunters."

Sam sighed "And if he were just turned, then he wouldn't have the control over the change or be able to regulate how he kills."

The looked at each other and Dean said "I say we go _together_ to question him."

"Just in case he's _something_…" Sam said.

He wasn't home. So, they talked to his neighbors. They were going to do it anyway… From one chatty old lady they learned that a little girl had gone missing about a year before and "Mr. Monroe was accused just because he's a single man - they had no reason to suspect him. They searched his house and _of course_ didn't find her, but he was still made to sit in the police car. They let him go and eventually caught the real kidnapper." She added "He became good friends with a few policemen; one of them even stayed at his house for a while… he's such a good neighbor and friend. I'm an old lady and he checks in on me at least once a week, helps with things, you know."

She was obviously more than happy to talk about him, so Dean asked "Do you know where he is?" and Sam added "I thought he works from home."

"Well if people can, they bring the clock to him, but he works on big pieces and goes out on house calls. Plus, he has a girlfriend, Rosalee, she's so lovely; she owns a shop. He helps out there sometimes."

"What kind of shop? Do you have the name of it?" Sam asked.

"Teas and herbs. I have the name here…" She ran to her kitchen and came back with a small jar. "I had a bad cold and he brought me vegetable soup – he made it himself - and a tea from Rosalee." She handed the packet to Sam and he jotted down the info.

"That was nice of him" Dean murmured.

"Oh, he's a lovely cook, except… well, Monroe, he's a vegetarian. I would rather have chicken noodle, you know."

They thanked her and went back outside.

"Teas and herbs? Are we dealin' with a witch? What the hell kinda job is this Sammy?"

"I don't know anymore. Maybe they're not related."

"Well, we have a potential witch and vegetarian werewolf love connection and they're friends with cops… so we can't talk to either of 'em as Feds…"

"Do you want to check out the store?"

"Sure, but you're gonna be the one who needs an herbal alternative to Viagra... Or, something that will enhance you pheromones and help you score with the ladies."

"I actually have a cold, so I'll ask about that. My sex life is _fine_… **Jerk**."

"Whatever, but you know it's not a dry spell after two months, it's a _drought_, **Bitch**."

**A.N: The kids didn't have names in the Grimm episode so I made some up. I used names of jerks I knew, but Ryan German is a mix of two people, so if you are or know someone named Ryan German who's an asshole troublemaker, it is entirely coincidental.**

**Also, some chapters will be more heavily weighted toward one show or another. It's just how it has to be.**

**Please review. I'd appreciate hearing if you liked this or if you didn't. Please review even if the story is complete. I can take harsh feedback. I'm a tough broad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own 'em… But neither do you, so we're all equals here. **

**Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

When Monroe walked in, Rosalee was saying "I hope your grandmother feels better soon." as she finished up a sale. He stayed next to the door and held it for a small woman who clearly was old enough be a grandmother in her own right.

Monroe walked toward Rosalee, smiling, he pointed a thumb over his shoulder toward the door and said "_Her_ grandmother is still alive? She's gotta be pushing seventy herself!"

"Right? When she first told me it was for _her _grandmother, I honestly wondered if she's senile, but she seemed lucid otherwise." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently. "I wasn't expecting to see you today, at least not now."

"I had a job in the area. OK, that's a lie; I had a job about twenty miles from here but since I was outta the house and seeing as how I hadn't had lunch yet… I know it's a little late…" He raised his eyebrows and she smiled. He's still shy with her sometimes and it's so endearing.

"Sorry, I already ate. It's after two-thirty, you know…"

"Well, sometimes you don't get any time… and I thought no harm in asking…"

"I appreciate the offer. So how'd it go?"

"It was a beautiful Gustov Becker grandfather clock, hand carved walnut with ivory inlay… A gear spring was causing-"

"Monroe, I love to hear you talk about your work, really, I do. But, I was asking how'd it go when you and Nick went into the park last night. You remember, a killer is on the loose."

"Oh, Yeah, that…" He frowned "Well, we were out there most of the night and didn't see or hear anything. Nick took me to where each of the bodies were found… The smell of blood was… Well you _know_ it disgusts me, but it was so strong. Let's just say that I'm glad I'm reformed and Nick's _really _glad…" Monroe's eyes flashed the slightest hint of red and he sighed. "Anyway there was something there… but Rosey, I can't for the life of me tell you what it was. It was at all three crime scenes, so the same thing did this all three times."

"_You_ have… no idea?" She asked as she led him into the back room and began working at the Bunsen burner.

"I can tell you what it's **not**. Not human, and definitely not a wild animal… It's not any Wesen I've ever smelled. You know how we all have some similar scent-notes in our pheromones?" She nodded "Well, this smell, whatever it was, didn't have any familiar scent."

"Maybe the smell of the blood interfered."

"Well, maybe. We're going out again tonight. Hopefully I can pick up on the scent and track it."

"I should come too – two noses are better than one."

"No, this thing is vicious. I don't want to put you in harm's way." He smiled. "I don't want to put **me** in harm's way, either, but I _can't_ let Nick go out there alone."

She wrapped her arms around his neck again "You're so sweet. If I'm not coming with you, then I'm at least going to wait at your house. I'll be close of you two get into trouble and need backup, though I'm sure you won't… I'll have coffee and pie waiting when you return. Deal?"

"I'm not sure… What kind of pie?" He kissed her softly.

"Triple berry."

"OK, that's a deal. Are you going to stay all night?"

"Is Nick back home, now that Juliette knows the truth?"

"Well, he stayed there last night…" Monroe smirked "There's no reason you can't stay even if Nick is there. His room _is_ upstairs, you know…"

"Yeah, but he and Juliette still have a lot to overcome… I don't want to overdo the couple thing in from of him."

Monroe deflated somewhat, showing he understood and decided to change the subject. "So what are you working on here?" He pointed to the beaker.

"It's a fertility aid for a Stangebar. Do you remember that one we saved a few months ago? He referred his sister; apparently he was pleased with the service." Rosalee giggled "She was nervous, asked if I really knew the Grimm."

Just then the bell rang, indicating another customer. Monroe motioned that he would keep an eye on her burner, so she went out to the main shop where two men were milling about. He watched them through the slightly ajar door. The 'short' one was all of six feet tall; he was clearly older than the taller one, who was about six-four. Both men were broad chested and muscular. They were dressed in old clothes… Too many clothes for the weather; they were each wearing two shirts, a moderately heavy jacket, jeans and heavy boots. They looked grimy from head to toe. It wasn't just dirt; there was definitely blood on their jackets and boots.

The taller one sniffled and coughed; he said he was hoping for a homeopathic remedy for a cold. Rosalee asked questions about symptoms and fever, while gathering various jars. The older one quietly examined every bottle and every book he could while trying to seem nonchalant.

They had distinct scents; the strongest were those of gunpowder, blood and salt. Monroe stopped himself before he growled audibly. These men were dangerous and they were way too close to Rosalee for his liking.

Rosalee began putting together the ingredients while the men drew in close to her workspace, watching her carefully.

"So do you think your witches brew here can really help him, uh, ma'am?" The shorter one asked as he flashed a megawatt smile at her.

"Rosalee, not ma'am." She smiled "I don't know about any witches brew, but this is a **tea** with pennyroyal, horehound, sage, spearmint, verbena, white yarrow and catnip. It should help with your cold symptoms and keep fever at bay too."

"Catnip? Seriously, Francis? You're gonna drink somethin' with Catnip and _Hellhound _in it?" He chided the taller man and laughed.

"Dean, it's **hore**hound. It's in the mint family along with catnip. Both are commonly used for colds." He moved in closer to her, standing at her side while Dean stayed on the opposite side of the counter.

Rosalee smiled at the man and put a hand on his arm. "You know your herbs…"

Monroe couldn't stand that she was so trusting of the men that she'd touch one. He convinced himself that jealousy had _nothing_ to do with it; it was all about safety... He almost exploded through the doors as he entered the main shop saying "Hey Rosey, I think you need to check on your burner…"

"Oh, thanks Monroe. Did it turn red? Once it does, it's ready. So just turn off the burner. I'll finish it later." She began crushing the tea ingredients without looking up.

The two strangers exchanged glances, having an inaudible conversation and added tension became visible in their posture. They looked ready for a fight so Monroe continued. "Uh, what red is the _right_ red? It's a kind of a… maybe sienna or ruby now. Should it get cherry red?"

"Excuse me." She smiled at her customers and walked to the back room as she laughed "He's really just an adorable accessory. I keep him around because he's cute and he reaches things on high shelves."

She passed through the doors and frowned at the beaker, the burner was off, the appropriately red liquid was already cooling; he was pacing. "Monroe, what-"

"Rosalee, those guys are dangerous! They smell like guns and _blood_!" He tried to make his voice seem overbearing while whispering. "**You** stay here; **I'll** bag their tea and get them out of here."

"I'm not done with all the ingredients, and… **_You know_** I can smell them too. They're probably just hunters; it **is** open season on several species right now."

He frowned "I can finish the tea…"

"No, Monroe. I don't need protection from these two." She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "But you don't have to stay in here; you can come out there too."

* * *

"This place doesn't have all the normal hoo-doo crap like amulets and sigils… just spices." Sam said.

"She still could be a witch, she's makin' some kind of potion back there and that Monroe is definitely nervous about something."

"I agree he's edgy. But it's not like they hid the fact she's making something else, it may just be another homeopathic remedy. She never did any kind of chanting or spell with my tea. I think she's just an herbalist."

"Well, he was really workin' hard to get her into the back room. She could be an herbalist **and** a witch." Dean picked up a bottle and said "I've never heard of a lot of this shit. What's Viscum Coloratum?"

Suddenly Rosalee was coming back "It's an ingredient in a treatment for several things, including inner ear troubles."

Dean put the bottle down quickly. "Oh, sorry if I wasn't supposed to touch that."

"No problem, man!" Monroe clapped a hand down on his shoulder; Dean noticed his strength and grip were clearly sending a 'you're-not-wanted-here' vibe while his voice and facial expression stayed cordial. "_Believe** me**_, you **don't** wanna see the results if you use the wrong thing in _that_ remedy."

"Oh yeah?" Dean wanted to appear intrigued. "Did someone go deaf?"

"Dude! No… he went nuts!" Monroe laughed. "It took all I had to get him under control and give him the antidote!" He stood up straight, pushed his chest out and stiffened his muscles "And I'm **very** strong, _when I need to be_." His statement and stature were a not-so-subtle warning to the strangers that they should behave or face consequences.

The two men shared a look that was somewhere between suspicion and amusement. The taller one smiled at Monroe. "I'm sure that's true. Monroe, was it? I'm Sam and that's my brother Dean. Nice to meet you." Sam was too far away to offer a hand to shake, but Dean gave another huge smile to the man at his side and proffered a hand. Monroe shook it, realizing both men were gripping a little tighter than was necessary or polite.

Rosalee noticed the handshake was tense. She looked from Sam to Dean and smiled. "I'm glad you came in today, I hope you'll become repeat customers." Monroe clearly didn't like her invitation and narrowed his eyes. She smiled at him "Monroe, could you help me by putting these back where they belong?" She handed him several jars; he turned to complete his task.

"I think Sammy here'd love to be a repeat customer, but we're just passin' through. Got into town this morning and'll prob'bly be headin' out in a few days."

"What brought you to Portland?"

"Ah, we're **_hunters_**." Dean said and turned to Monroe who had come back to stand next to him. "I hope that doesn't make you feel uneasy, us bein' _hunters_."

"Why would that make me uneasy? A lot of people hunt around here." The word didn't seem to register as anything familiar to Monroe and his nonchalant attitude about it was genuine.

"Some people just don't like guns, is all" Sam interjected.

"We're here to help _people_." Dean provided them with another exaggerated smile.

"Ohh, you mean the killings in the park. I live by there. The police and the wildlife department are on it, so I think _people_ will be OK without you." Monroe said, not returning Dean's smile in the slightest.

Rosalee did, however. She'd completed Sam's tea and handed him a jar. "A tablespoon will be enough; one cup before bed for three nights should do it. It's ten dollars, but this much should be enough for this cold and at least two more; I bet you catch cold a lot if you're outside all the time…" Sam nodded and motioned to Dean to pay her.

"So, how'd you hear about my shop?"

"We were having lunch around the corner… I asked about herbal medicine and the waitress pointed us to you."

"I'll have to remember to thank them."

Dean offered her the cash. She reached across the counter and gripped his forearm "Are you sure there's nothing I can get for you? Maybe something to help with your muscle pain?"

"How did-"

"You're movements are a little stiff and you winced when you reached for your wallet."

"No, I'm fine, just drove all night is all… And I'm cheap, so I always wince when I reach for my wallet." He winked at her with another cheeky grin, Monroe's frown deepened.

"Well, if you change your mind before you leave town, come back and see me. I have a few things that would really be a great help, for the stiffness, that is."

"Rosalee." Sam smiled, shook his head and put a hand on her shoulder. He leaned down to her ear as if to tell her a secret. "My brother _enjoys_ suffering." He didn't whisper and Dean scowled at him.

Dean, put his hand on hers, still outstretched form taking the cash, and said "If I didn't, I wouldn't hang out with this pain in the ass."

Monroe was beside himself that these men touched Rosalee so casually, like they were friends. "Yeah, well, glad we could help ya, so… Good luck on your travels." He said as he motioned toward the door. The men took the clue and he herded them out while Sam thanked Rosalee again.

"They were nice."

"I don't trust them; they're hiding something. Especially that Dean, he's shady."

The brothers climbed into the Impala "She's not a witch, Dean; I'm sure of it."

"Maybe not, but they **are** hiding _something_. I don't trust them, _especially Monroe_. That dude's too fuckin' jumpy."

* * *

Sam and Dean watched as Monroe and another man crossed the street from his house and disappeared into the dark, densely wooded park. They followed a few minutes later, ensuring they weren't seen by the other men.

"Nick, Nick!" Monroe whispered. "You know those two men I told you about? The ones who came to the spice shop today?"

"They're here... Close."

"Do you think they're our killers?"

"No – the first time I smelled them was today. They weren't at the crime scenes. But they _are_ here _now_. About fifty yards that way." He pointed over his shoulder.

"What if they used Wolfsbane to throw you off and they were here before?"

"Then I'd have smelled Wolfsbane. Duh! And if they knew about it, they'd still be using it." Monroe frowned. "They said they were hunters. I bet we're looking for the same thing."

"We can't let civilians get caught up in whatever this is."

"I'm a civilian and you drag me into this shit all the time!"

"You can handle yourself. You know, you're a pretty lame big bad wolf sometimes." Nick chuckled.

Monroe's eyes flashed red and he growled, the words barely understandable "I could kill you for that, Grimm."

"But-" Nick didn't have a chance to vocalize a sarcastic comeback.

Monroe was suddenly face down on the ground, a man on top of him with a gun to his back and another one standing over him, a gun pointed at Monroe's head.

"Portland Police!" Nick yelled as he trained his gun on the man on top of Monroe. "Let him up! Right now! Monroe, you OK?"

"We're **not** letting him up… You OK, Sammy?" The other man, who'd been standing and pointing a gun at Monroe now had his weapon aimed at Nick.

"Fine, Dean. I… He's…" Sam let out an exasperated huff and said to Monroe "Look, Monroe, I'm gonna get off you, try anything and I **will **shoot you; we're loaded with silver."

"Oh, OK… Sure…" Monroe said, sounding confused as Dean barked "What the fuck? Don't let him up!"

"Dean he's unarmed and he didn't change **or** attack me."

Nick kept his gun on Dean and snarled at Sam "No, you attacked him! Who are you?" Sam got off Monroe, still holding a gun on him.

"I'm Sam and this is Dean. You are?"

"Detective Nick Burhardt, Portland Police. Put down your weapons. You're interfering with a police investigation." Monroe rose and stood next to Nick.

"You're investigating the killings in the park? Oh-kaaay…" Dean said. "And you're fine that your fuckin' partner is a goddamned werewolf?"

Nick and Monroe exchanged glances and said in unison "There's no such thing."

"Try again. Cover's blown on that one." Dean sniped.

"Maybe they're both werewolves…" Sam suggested, his gun still pointing at Monroe.

"I'll say it again, there's no such thing. But, to indulge your dilutions… Why do you think either of us is a werewolf?" Nick asked.

"For starters, his eyes glowed red and he growled… An _inhuman_ growl…" Sam spoke calmly, but Dean spat out "And **you** called him a 'big bad wolf', _detective_."

"Just a nickname…"

"No way you didn't know about him." Dean continued to seethe at Nick. "Listen we have these guns loaded with silver and we're gonna kill your friend here for hurtin' those people. We'll test you and if you're one too, cop or not, you're goin' down with'im."

"Like hell you're going to kill him. Not without at least one of you ending up dead." Nick spat back, the he had a puzzled look on his face. "What do you mean 'test' me?"

"To see if you're a werewolf…" Sam said. If you're not it won't hurt. Well not a lot anyway."

"OK, so test Monroe first, if you're so sure. Test him and prove to me that he deserves to die."

"Sure. Sammy." Dean motioned his gun toward Monroe.

Sam put his gun away – behind his back, tucked in his waistband. "Ok step forward, Monroe, easy… and hold out your arm."

Monroe grumbled and rolled up his sleeve. Sam held up a flask "Holy Water..." He poured it over Monroe without incident. Sam returned the flask to his jacket and produced a small knife. "Silver."

Monroe rolled his eyes "Are you going to stab me with that? Has it been sanitized, like ever? I really don't' want an infection and I'm not going to be happy about being stabbed with any kind of knife, silver or not."

"Just a small cut." Sam said softly "And, I wiped it on my sleeve after the last time I used it, so… Sorry, not so sanitized…"

"Wait!" Nick said. "What do you think will happen if he's a werewolf?"

"What do you mean?" Dean humphed.

"Well I doubt that test is just 'will a silver knife cut him?'" Nick stated flatly "so I want to know what you think you're going to see before you go carving into my friend."

"Good thinking, Nick." Monroe sounded appreciative.

"That's fair." Sam said. "If he's a werewolf, his skin and blood will kind-of sizzle when cut with silver."

"**_Will_**_ you sizzle_, Monroe?" Nick chuckled; his tone was joking, but Dean and Sam both noticed he seemed curiously concerned.

"Don't think so… Let's find out." He stretched out his arm. As Sam brought the knife to his skin he whispered "Awwe Maannn".

**A/N: So, I'd appreciate some feedback as you read. If you have any suggestions/corrections about the exchange of supernatural/Wesen information please let me know. I'm not above making a correction to a chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Thinking about it, I'm not sure I'd like them to be mine. All the shedding from Sam and Monroe alone… I'd never get done vacuuming.**

**Hope you liked it so far. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Sam gripped Monroe's wrist tightly with his left hand and held the silver knife in his right. He looked apologetic and sighed; he was just about to put the silver blade to Monroe's forearm when a woman's scream pierced through the tense air hanging between the four men.

Instinctively, Dean and Nick ran up the path toward the blood-curdling sounds of someone being tortured. Neither man forgot about the other, but protecting someone else was their main concern. Only a fraction of a second later, Sam let go of Monroe, drew his gun and followed.

Once Sam's back was turned, Monroe woged and took off running at an alarming speed, especially considering the rough and uneven terrain. He wasn't on the path; he was running straight through the forest, directly at the sounds and the odors. The unknown scent was there and growing stronger, along with the scent of blood; he could tell there was **a lot** of blood.

The screaming had stopped as suddenly as it started. Monroe continued running, following the scents. Monroe stopped abruptly at a picnic area. He stared, horrified, as he shone his flashlight on the gruesome scene in front of him. He de-voged and waited for the others to catch up. There was a purse, pair of shoes and a hand lying on the ground; blood was everywhere; in addition to the large pool on the ground, it was splattered fifteen feet in all directions; all over the trees, tables and benches.

Monroe couldn't control his breathing. He doubled over and threw up as the other men arrived. Sam put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, Monroe, are you OK?"

"Still think… I'm some… kind… of… werewolf?" He choked out between deep breaths and more heaving "Now you know… I'm **not** the killer."

"I don't know **_what_** you are." Dean snapped "You're not **this **killer, doesn't mean you're not **a** killer. It went this way. Sammy, let's go."

"Wait!" Nick held his gun on Dean "You two are bat-shit-crazy and you're under arrest."

"Fine! Arrest me! Do what you've gotta do, **later**. Right now, I've got a monster ta' gank." Dean looked Nick in the eye, took a step toward his gun and growled "I'm **not** pointing a gun at you. Neither's my brother. If you fucking _need_ to shoot me, you fucking do it. If not, I'm gonna to chase down and kill-dead the sonofabitch that did **that**." He pointed to the mutilated remains. "I suggest you call it in _detective_… and leave the goddamned monsters to professionals."

Nick looked at Monroe, still holding his stomach and lurching. "Do you have your phone?" Monroe nodded. "Call Hank." He looked at Dean and Sam. "I'm coming with you."

"But Nick, I can…" Monroe carefully chose his words "I can _track_ it."

"No. Hank and I were at your house, we heard the screaming, you and I ran. I pursued the assailant while you… gagged. Hank finally caught up and called it in." He looked at the brothers again and waived his gun in a motion that told them to move "After you."

They silently followed the blood up a path, Dean and Sam being followed by Nick. He kept them at gunpoint; they **were **still under arrest, after all.

After about a half mile, Nick finally spoke "That was pretty impressive back there. No one's ever got the drop on me and Monroe like that."

"Yeah, well we did 'cause you two Nancys were blabbing like goddamned school kids." Dean sniped "Can we have this chick-flick moment later? _After_ we gank the fuckin' monster."

Sam looked back at Nick, his expression showing he agreed with Dean and was apologizing for him at the same time. Nick guessed Sam made that face, or some version of it, a lot.

Almost another mile down the path, Dean stopped and motioned to the left. "There..." his voice was almost inaudible.

Sam nodded. Without lowering his gun, he pulled a machete from his belt while Dean produced a similarly ominous looking blade, handed it to Nick and nodded toward the figure in the dark. It was about 200 yards away, sitting in the center of a well-lit playground.

As they approached, maybe 60 yards away, the figure came into focus. All three men were surprised by what they saw; Dean held up a finger to indicate silence and nodded that they needed to leave.

Nick was momentarily frozen in disbelief. The same woman who'd had her heart ripped out just a few days ago was eating a human leg. She was on a bench, peeling the pant leg down like a wrapper on a candy bar, working her way from thigh to foot. Her huge, inhuman mouth was opening wide, exposing teeth like knives that bit straight through skin, muscle and bone in one fluid motion. She wasn't eating frantically, she was clearly savoring it. The sound was disgusting; Nick was sure it would haunt him far longer than the visual atrocity he was witnessing.

Sam holstered his machete, covered Nick's mouth and grabbed the stunned man around the waist, pulling him back into the shadows quietly. When it finally seemed like Nick was in command of his own feet, Sam let him go. They retreated in silence back toward Monroe, their pace was not running, but they moved quickly.

Dean and Sam allowed Nick to stay on their six, like he was arresting them, but that didn't seem to be his concern anymore. He remained silent, keeping up with their hurried pace as they led him back up the path.

After he was sure they were at least a mile away from the woman, Nick asked in a hushed tone "Can we talk now?"

"**You **can _answer_ some questions." Dean said. "Who is Hank?"

"Detective Hank Griffin, my partner."

"Why wasn't **he** out here with you tonight? You always take a werewolf watchmaker when you investigate creepy shit?"

"He's got a broken leg; vacation injury." Nick sighed "And, Monroe's not a wer-"

"Save it. We'll figure out **_what_** the hell he is, _and what you are_, soon enough. You think the cops are there yet?"

Before Nick could answer, multiple people with flashlights came into view amongst the trees. The lights were headed in their direction. "Yeah Dean, they're here."

"Well, that means we're not." Dean said "Nick, trust me on this. If Monroe hasn't mentioned us, don't."

"What?" Nick said, and snapped back into the moment. He raised his gun to the brothers, who'd put their weapons away. "No way. You two psychos are still under arrest."

"No Nick, we're not." Dean said as Sam waived Nick's clip at him. "Sorry Nick, I took it off you when I pulled you away from the big mouth."

At the mention of it, the leg-eating scene unfolded in Nick's mind again. He didn't even have the presence of mind to be angry or embarrassed that he'd been tricked. "That woman, she was the second victim, I'm sure of it. And, and… you said… you were going to… kill the monster. You didn't fire a shot; you… we… just left…"

"Shooting it woulda just pissed it off and we'd've all been Manwich in minutes." Dean grumbled "Couldn't gank it b'cause we didn't have the right gear."

"We'll be at Monroe's back door in forty-five minutes, provided you trust us and don't have other cops there, except Hank." Sam said as he tossed Nick's clip into the brush about five feet away. Nick watched it fall, took a step toward it and Dean and Sam were gone.

* * *

Nick insisted that they would have to hear what Dean and Sam have to say. If they started going around saying Monroe was a werewolf (yes, it was preposterous), it was _close enough_ to the truth it could cause problems - for all of them. "We have to find out how much they know about Wesen _and_ that **thing**."

Hank suggested they wouldn't even come back. "Man, I was really fucked up after seeing Brinkerhoff turn, and what you guys saw tonight… It sounds like a whole lotta potential brain FUBAR-ing."

"No one hunts _animals_ with handguns." Nick commented. "They were expecting a fight, and they _were_ surprised, but not like they didn't know what it was – just like they didn't expect it."

Monroe paced and worried. They said they would kill him, fine, whatever. But Rosalee was there. He'd asked her to leave. He'd begged her to leave. He'd insisted she leave. He got angry and demanded that she remove herself from his property at once. He went back to begging that she go before those psychos showed up. "Rosalee, at best they're gonna want to test you for being a werewolf – cut you with that silver knife. They're diluted! They mentioned witches today… What if they decide, that you're a, I dunno, a _sorcerer_ or wizard or something."

Rosalee maintained that the brothers weren't cold blooded killers. Based on how they'd snuck up on Monroe and Nick, Sam and Dean could have easily shot both men without a word of warning. "They didn't just gun you two down; they also were willing to 'test' Monroe to confirm his 'werewolf-ness'." They all laughed again (werewolf? preposterous!).

She settled on the couch with coffee and a piece of pie, saying she wasn't going anywhere and he could only evict her by brute force. Which, he was capable of physically, but she knew psychologically and emotionally he would never manhandle her.

The group wondered if these brothers were Grimms, and, like Nick, didn't know anything about it; then one day just started seeing things they couldn't explain. Maybe they used the term werewolf because they didn't know any better. This offended Monroe, that they'd call all Wesen 'werewolf'. "Or, what if they just put 'were' in front of everything… like is Rosalee a 'werefox'?"

There was a knock on the back door. Nick stood behind the wall adjacent to the door and called out. "Are you armed?" He knew it was a dumb question.

"We're **not** unarmed, but we're not pointin' any guns at the door. Can you say the same?" The voice was Dean's.

"I can now." Nick holstered his weapon and opened the door and backed away from the opening. The door was open for about a minute before Dean stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"Where's Sam?"

"Just waiting to make sure I live through the first sixty seconds." Dean said as he tromped through the house, past the three people in the living room. He opened the front door and softly said "Sammy." Sam's huge frame appeared on the front porch, seemingly out of nowhere. He stepped in and smiled. Sam went straight to Hank and held out his hand "Detective Hank Griffin, right? Nice to meet you. I'm Sam and that's Dean." Dean nodded from across the room. Sam looked at Nick, Rosalee and Monroe. "Nice to see you all again." The brothers grabbed chairs and sat down without being invited.

Monroe, always the gracious host, asked "Either of you want coffee or pie?"

"Just coffee, please."

"Both, uh… Thanks."

Monroe stepped into the kitchen and everyone remained silent. Dean and Sam relaxed a little more when Monroe returned with the coffee and pie. Dean gave him a smile and Monroe noted it was the first genuine smile he'd seen from the man.

"So," Nick started "What was that thing?"

"You didn't seem too phased by it, I mean not as much as most people would be." Sam noted. "Have you dealt with supernatural, uh, _issues_ before?"

Nick had already seen one monster. They didn't want to give him the '**all **monsters are real' speech. Although they guessed he probably knew since he was hanging out with a werewolf.

"Supernatural?" Nick asked. "I'm not sure what you mean. I've seen some _weird _things, but…" He didn't want to tell them anything about Wesen that they didn't already know.

"Look, we're willing to ignore the werewolf in the room… **_For now_**…" Dean huffed. "As long as you tell us what you know about the others."

Monroe's shoulders slumped "Duuude. I am **not** a werewolf. Werewolves are **not** real…. Wait… Others? You not only think _I'm_ a werewolf, you think I know _other _werewolves?"

"Listen, if you're gonna keep bein' an unreasonable asshole, we're outta here." Dean stood up abruptly, causing Nick and Hank to bring their hands to their holsters, but neither one drew a gun. "That was **great** pie, though… so, thanks."

"Dean, wait!" Sam scolded his brother and then looked at the others in the room. "OK, it seems like everyone is damned set on keeping some secrets. Let's just do the tests and then we can go from there."

"In the kitchen; I don't want a bloody mess in here and you **will **sanitize that dirty knife. Rosalee, get the first-aid kit, please." Monroe said with authority. This was his home and he sure as hell wasn't going to get a blood stain on his furniture or carpet on top of everything else.

The tests were performed on all three non-Winchester men. All of whom 'passed' (because the 'test' was preposterous). When it came time for Rosalee, she rolled up her sleeve and Sam gently took her wrist. Monroe's eyes glowed red; Nick was the only one who noticed the small woge, but he wasn't sure if they were just lucky or if he was the only one capable of seeing it.

"Just a second." Nick said and turned to his friend "hey, why don't you step out? You don't need to see this. Hank and I are right here with her."

"I'll be fine, Monroe." She smiled at Sam "He's just… very protective."

"She's fine, buddy." Hank added.

Monroe stepped through the doorway and turned his back. Sam did a small cut on her forearm, nothing happened (because she's not a werewolf and this was preposterous). Monroe was pacing just outside of view; he was very agitated, so when Rosalee hissed slightly at the sting of the antiseptic, he sprang into the kitchen in full woge, visible to everyone. "Don't you hurt her!" his voice growled, low and menacing.

Nick and Hank grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him backwards through the door; Rosalee followed saying it was just the antiseptic and she's totally fine.

Dean and Sam had their guns drawn in under a second, but they waited about ten seconds before following the others back to the living room. They cautiously stepped through the door, guns lowered, but ready.

Monroe sat on the couch, looking totally sheepish, like the awkward clockmaker he is.

Dean put his gun back away, hidden behind him in his waistband and Sam followed his lead. "See? That wasn't so hard." Dean said with a cocky grin "You are one bad-as, scary looking werewolf; never seen one like you before."

"I am (Monroe is) **not a werewolf**!" The group said in unison.

"You two assholes should be feeling totally mind-fucked right now." Hank said. "You don't seem even a little bothered."

Sam held his hand out to stop Dean from talking. "We've _seen_ werewolves before" Sam's tone was clearly conveying 'duh-we-already-told-you-we-know-about-this-shit' and he continued. "_and _we knew **something** was up; in the park. We saw your eyes glow, heard that growling voice, and then there was the super-human running…"

"How'd you pass the tests?" Dean asked Monroe, but he didn't wait for an answer and looked at Sam "Maybe he **is** a vegetarian. If he's never eaten a heart… Maybe that's how he can pass-"

"You honestly **_believe_** in werewolves?" Rosalee interrupted "The kind from the movies, where someone gets bitten and turns into a werewolf themselves? The kind that unwillingly changes at the full moon, eats people's hearts and can only be killed with silver bullets… _werewolves_? You **_believe_** you've seen them?"

"How do you not? You saw him just now and you weren't surprised, so you already knew we were right about him… Even if he looks a _little_ different."

"You're not Grimms, I guess." Nick said.

"Grimms?" Sam asked.

"OK I'll explain. I believe that _you believe_ you've seen werewolves… So we're going forward like you have. But, Monroe is a Blutbad." Rosalee taught a small Wesen/Grimm 101 course for the brothers while Monroe, Nick and Hank interjected occasionally. Her focus was on Blutbaden and Grimms.

Monroe woged for them again; this time Dean and Sam just discussed the physical differences between Monroe and other werewolves.

"Dudes, _I'm right here_." Monroe said as he de-woged. "Please stop calling me and comparing me to _werewolves_." Monroe rolled his eyes. "I was not bitten. If I bite you, you'll maybe need some stitches, but you won't '_turn_' and if you shoot or stab me with **any** bullets or knives, I _will _die – no silver required."

"So are all Wesen are like you? Not dangerous and not out killing people?" Sam asked. "What does a Grimm do, exactly? You just see them when they're emotional, when they're not trying to be seen… What's the point in that?"

"Just like with humans, there are Wesen who murder, steal, deal drugs and commit all sorts of crimes. Some are psychopaths, some are clockmakers and plumbers and construction workers." Nick sighed "Historically, Grimms hunted all Wesen. To a Wesen child, I'm the boogeyman, the thing their parents tell them is coming after them if they misbehave."

"Nick is **not** like that. He helps us when he can, he protects us from exposure and he arrests the bad apples" Rosalee defended her friend.

"And, he kills the ones that need killing." Monroe added, wanting to make sure these guys understood Nick can be a formidable ally or foe.

"Look, it's almost four a.m. and there is still the matter of the **real** human-eating monster out there." Nick interjected. "You may not have known about Wesen, but you weren't shocked by that… What the hell was it? Monroe said he's never smelled anything like it before and… I tried to describe it, but…"

"It's not Wesen; it's Leviathan, a monster that escaped from purgatory." Dean said.

Thus began the barrage of questions coming at the Winchesters. Sam proceeded to give a demons, ghosts and monsters 101 course, with emphasis on Leviathans and Dean interjecting occasionally.

"So the Leviathans, if they just touch you they can look like you? They don't have to eat you?" Nick asked.

"No the assholes will get your DNA, copy you and go on a fucking crime spree, mass-murdering people, wearing your face and smiling for the goddamned cameras." Dean huffed.

"They wanted us dead, so they tried to use cops and the FBI to do it for them." Sam explained.

"You're Sam and Dean **_Winchester_**…" Hank gasped. "You're dead."

"No the Levi fuckers who were killing people while wearing our faces are dead." Dean said.

"Dead… So we_ **can**_kill this one, right?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, it sucks that we had to leave it, but frankly, we weren't prepared for that sonovabitch. I mean, a goddamned Levi? Didn't see that coming. We were ready for a werewolf, a rugaru or a Lamia, but-"

"Lamia?" Monroe snorted "The mythological Grecian demon-queen of Libya who eats children?"

"There's more than one, they eat adults too, they're usually not found outside Greece but we ganked one in Wisconsin." Dean huffed.

"You probably just killed a Skalengeck; they're really nasty looking and a bad one would totally eat people." Monroe insisted. "C'mon guys. You _have_ to know there's no such thing as a Lamia."

"Says the werewolf." Dean chided, then flashed a bright smile and winked. Monroe growled softly and Rosalee patted his hand.

"Dean, don't antagonize the… not-werewolf." Sam mock-scolded. "I've been thinking about this... Levis don't usually leave anything behind; they eat everything. This one always left pieces. It was clearly trying to confuse us."

"You think this was a trap for you?" Hank asked.

"We killed their leader, that asshole Dick, about eighteen months ago; all the followers are on their own and hunters've been gankin' 'em as they show up, but setting a trap would be too inventive… Someone is pullin' the strings."

"Yeah, this is starting to reek of sulfur." Sam added.

"I smelled sulfur in the park, it was faint, but at every one of the crime scenes." Monroe said. "What's that mean?"

"Ugh. We gotta make a **_call_**. Rosalee, you think you could open up your witch's pantry and help us out with some ingredients?" Dean asked.

"What do you need?"

"Sammy'll ride with you to your shop. He'll explain an' make a list on the way." He looked at Sam. "Do some _decorating_ while you're there. I'll pretty up around here and explain to the guys. Find us a deserted warehouse. We'll meet you there. When we go, you three **will** ride with me."

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, but you already knew that. **

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this. Whether you do or not, please review.**

* * *

"So, sulfur suggests a demon. You think a demon is getting this… Leviathan to make his kills '_odd'_ so you and Dean would investigate and be… _eaten_?" Rosalee asked as she and Sam entered the shop.

"That's it.." Sam smiled. "Here's the list we need. Listen, I'm going to need to put some anti-demon protection in here." He began shaking a can of spray-paint. "Can you salt the windows and doors while I do that?"

"You're can't spray in my shop, but you can put as much as you want in the back room…"

"Rosalee, they need to be _everywhere_, but they don't need to be _visible_. Can I take down a few pictures and paint behind them? And, paint on the back-side of your floor mats?"

"Yes, of course you can do that." She smiled "Thank you, I appreciate you being so considerate, especially since you have a monster _and_ a demon out to get **_you_**."

"We're used to it. We just don't want them getting **you**."

Twenty minutes later Sam was finishing the last sigil when Rosalee entered the main shop area "Wow, I didn't realize how many doors and windows I have… All done. What now?"

"I've gotta finish this and then find an abandoned building, away from population; Please gather these ingredients." He took a piece of paper out of his pocket and went back to the wall.

"Sam, this list-"

"I know it's kinda long, normally we'd have most or all of it… We're just out of lots of things. I thought I should go ahead and stock up. What we need today's at the top, _first priority_. If you'd also gather what you can from the bottom, that'd be good."

"No, it's not the length of the list, it's… Some of these items…"

Sam capped the paint and pulled out his laptop, sitting it on top of a display case. "Please tell me you have at least what's on the top of the list…"

"This variety of acacia is poisonous, why would I have that?" She questioned. "And snakeskin? What on earth is jacklebeet? You _can't _be serious about fairy wings."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Rosalee, you know the acacia's needed for almost every summoning spell, basic in hoodoo, sorcery and pagan ceremonies. Please tell me you have the jacklebeet, we don't need it for this, but I could really use that one – I know fairy wings are scarce; I took a shot with that one."

"Sam, you and Dean seem to think… **I am not a witch**; some things in my shop are _unusual_, but-"

Sam stopped what he was doing and turned to her, placed his hands on her shoulders and tried to look reassuring. "Rosalee, it's OK. You don't have to worry. **We don't care**; we're _not _after you." He turned back to the computer. "Please Rosalee, just hurry."

"I have a few kinds of wattleseed, it's a variety of acacia, will any of those work?"

Sam's shoulders heaved a sigh and he didn't even turn around. "We don't have time for you to hide…"

"**Sam** I'll show you the **_only_** thing I'm hiding. Turn around."

"Oh!" Sam gaped, then his voice fell to a whisper "You're… you're… _beautiful_…"

* * *

Monroe was beside himself as he watched Rosalee drive away with Sam in the passenger seat. "I don't like this. Nick, you should have gone with them…"

"No, we need the manpower; lots to do." Dean said.

"Hank, you should really go in to the precinct; Renard needs an update on all this, he needs to know we aren't dealing with Wesen."

"Your _boss _knows about Wesen?" Dean was stunned.

"Uh, yeah, like me, he learned when Nick got his powers." Hank lied.

"OK, well, one big conspiracy at the Seattle P.D., huh? How many more know?"

"Just Juliet, my uh, girlfriend… and, of course all Wesen know about Wesen…" Nick said.

"Oh, yeah, right." Dean sighed and pointed at Nick and Monroe "You two: help me carry some shit in here."

Hank walked out to leave and followed the other men to the Impala.

Dean opened the trunk and started rummaging through the contents until he came to a shoebox. "Put these on; they'll keep ya from gettin' possessed." Dean handed each man a small cord with a charm on it. He also handed Hank a flask. "Holy water. If any family or friends come by unannounced, want to meet you suddenly or if anyone starts actin' weird, splash'em with this. If they're a demon, they'll steam an' get real pissed. Then you run like hell. If they're not a demon, they'll be pissed, but only because you got 'em wet."

"What if they're one of… _those things_?" Hank asked.

"Anything with borax will burn their skin, it's effective, but very temporary. Only way to kill 'em is decapitation; then keep the head separate, like in a box. If it's anywhere close, it will reattach. So, again, unless you can get the fucker's head, splash 'em and run like hell."

Nick 'helped' Hank to his car; "Did you see that trunk? These two are not only deranged, with all the demon talk, they're armed more than a rouge Bolivian army. But, I think we have to trust them, for now."

"Nick, I've seen so much crazy fucking shit this year… I believe in heaven and hell… Dean and Sam may be psychos, but they also seem earnest about stopping that Levi-_whatever_ that's eating people. And, I can't explain why, but Rosalee trusting them gives me confidence."

"OK, but don't tell Renard their real names. They're supposedly dead and if they get out of line, they will be… I'll make _sure_ they're gone _for good_."

Hank drove away as Nick walked back and joined Monroe in gawking at the contents of the Impala's trunk while Dean handed them bags of salt and other items. Monroe scoffed "Wooden stakes? Let me guess, you use them to kill vampires!" He and Nick chuckled.

"No… you gotta decapitate the bloodsucking mothers. The stakes're for other fuglies… mostly demigods." Dean grumped.

"Oh-kaaay. Let's just get back inside before someone sees all this." Nick said, motioning to the 'trunk of terror'; there were already people heading to work as well as joggers going around the park.

They went back inside and Dean instructed Monroe and Nick to put salt lines at all the doors and windows. He handed a shotgun to Nick and a bag of extra shells. "These're loaded with salt. It repels demons. Anything comes in here, unless it's Rosalee and Sam, no matter if you know 'em or not, _shoot_." He started shaking a can of spray-paint and suddenly Monroe was gripping his arm **hard**. "You are **not** painting in my house. I'll do the salt, but…"

"Monroe, we **need **these on the walls _and_ floors."

"Dude, I just refinished the floors."

"You are one whiny fuckin' werewolf…" Dean smirked. "For the floors, I'll put them on the back of your rugs. For the walls, man, I dunno I think you're just gonna have'ta deal with it. I can put 'em on the windows…"

Monroe huffed. "Fine! But, no windows facing the street. I don't like to call attention to myself…"

"Except at Christmas and Halloween." Nick snorted.

"Start takin' down those clocks." Dean pointed to the walls and he began spraying a devil's trap on the back of Monroe's welcome mat.

Nick and Monroe watched in silence as Dean finished spraying his last sigil. Nick couldn't take not asking questions; he _is _a detective, after all.

"What do you use for decapitation, for the monsters?" Nick asked.

"A machete, just sucks cuz you have'ta get in closer. I also have a kind of scythe…"

"I have a few things that should work well…" Nick said, smiling.

"We'll get 'em after we make the call. You're gonna ride with me, remember?" Dean said. "Hey, call Hank, see if they know who was eaten last night; she could be a clue…"

Dean's phone beeped. "Sammy's found us a warehouse; let's roll. You can call Hank on the way."

* * *

"You're Wesen too?" Sam whispered. He couldn't believe her beauty; Monroe looked downright terrifying when he woged. "But you're not… You're not…"

"Not a Blutbad like Monroe... and **not a witch. ** I'm a Fuchsbau." She smiled as she watched him take in her features, he seemed to be trying to memorize every detail.

At that moment, a woman entered the shop. "Rosalee! What? Why?" The woman looked at Sam with terror in her eyes as Rosalee de-woged and scurried to her side. "Jane, honey…"

Sam listened to the women while he focused on his computer.

Rosalee herded the concerned woman toward the counter "I have your fertility booster right here. Just take a tablespoon each day for the whole week before you ovulate. It might-"

"He's **not **the Grimm… I've never seen one, but Ryan said… He's just, just _human_…" Sam could feel her eyes staring into him but he just kept working.

"As I was saying, Jane, this could take a few months before it works, so here's enough for six months; hopefully you won't need it all… It tastes really, really bad, but when you hold your baby, it'll have been worth it." The mention of a baby shifted the woman's attention from Sam back to Rosalee, but only for a moment "Oh, Rosalee, thank you! You're doing such wonderful things here. How much? What's all that?" She pointed to the walls (Sam hadn't covered the sigils yet since they weren't dry). "Did _he_ do that?"

"Protection from a hexenbiest" she lied "I had one get upset because I wouldn't get an ingredient for her. I don't know what she was planning, but she was up to no good and I wouldn't help."

"How does **_he _**even know about…"

"Sam? His great-grandmother was one; she shopped here when I was a little girl. But his grandparents and parents, all human…"

"Oh… Well… Rosalee, you be careful. Sam? He looks strong, but you told me about your Blutbad boyfriend – let **_him_** protect you."

"I intend to." She smiled and shuffled Jane toward the door "You just let me know once you're expecting and I'll help with keeping morning sickness away."

"Ok, I will" Jane said as she broke away from Rosalee and moved toward Sam. "Rosalee is a treasure. She saved my brother and, all of us, really. Thank you for helping her." She put her hand on his arm and suddenly, her sleek blond hair was dark brown and wildly tousled with what were clearly quills jutting out around her face. Her features became sharper and although he knew she was still smiling, it looked like she was baring a mouthful of small, pointed teeth. Sam kept his composure and smiled back. "I'll do everything I can."

As fast as she changed, she woged back and patted his arm once more before Rosalee led her out the door.

"Oh. My. God." Sam sighed and shook his head violently as if to reset his mind like it was an etch-a-sketch. "OK… I found a warehouse we can use. Get what you can from the list. I'm going to the roof to put sigils on the skylight because we can't exactly salt it…"

"Sam-"

"Rosalee, I'm OK. I've seen way more unusual and frankly, scarier stuff than Jane there… We'll have time to talk in the car. Let's just keep moving."

* * *

The Impala was roaring toward the warehouse when Hank called and Nick put the call on speaker. "The victim's purse still had her wallet. Not surprising; we never thought this was a robbery…" He scoffed "Anyway, she was the sister to the second victim."

"I knew I was right; the monster _is_ the second victim." Nick said.

"No. The son of a bitch **looks** like the second victim, _that's all_. That poor woman is, _was,_ **not** a monster."

Hank continued, saying the first three victims didn't have anything in common. The police were considering that the killer had a vendetta against the families, so they are looking into connections with extended family.

"Fuck! That was smart." Dean barked. "The goddamned big-mouth turned into her dead sister to lure her into the park."

Hank said the department is locating and offering protection to the other victims' families.

"That could backfire. The thing could've already eaten someone and is waitin' for me an' Sammy to come investigate and question 'em."

"Why would the families talk to you?"

Dean didn't take his eyes off the road. "Because we tell 'em we're in law enforcement."

"Uh, Huh… D'ya hear that Hank?"

"I only heard one more reason to keep them out of my reports."

"Thanks." Dean said flatly. "Listen, Hank. Nick's gonna text you an address. It's where we'll be. With your leg, I'd suggest you stay clear, the bitch we're callin'… It could get messy. But you should know where we'll be."

"Exactly _who _or _what_ are you calling and by calling, I assume you mean something like a séance…" Monroe said, snickering.

"Not a séance… We're gonna summon a demon."

"As much as I'd love to see that… I think I'm OK with missing _that_." Hank wasn't doing a good job stifling his laughter. "Nick and Monroe, you guys have fun. Let me know how it goes. Later."

Nick put his phone back in his pocket and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You seriously think you're gonna summon a demon? Listen, we have been patient…"

"Yeah, I let you ruin my walls…"

"Look, you guys. I don't see why this is so hard to grasp. You both saw the woman last night, or what was left of her… And, Nick you _saw_ the Leviathan. Why can't a werewolf and a Grimm accept there are _other_ things out there that aren't common knowledge."

"OK, that's fair, I guess." Monroe said and sat back grumbling "I'm still not a werewolf, asshole" under his breath.

Nick decided to change the subject, he complemented and asked questions about the Impala and was surprised at how Dean's scowl turned into a genuine, beaming smile as he discussed his Baby.

* * *

Sam had replaced all the wall art so the sigils in the shop weren't visible. Rosalee had collected all the ingredients she had in stock. Everything was packed up and ready to go. "What can we do about that acacia variety I don't have?" She asked

Sam sighed. "I'm going to pray for some help. Don't be scared." He folded his hands and bowed his head. "Castiel. Please come. We need some acacia for a summoning spell. We're hunting a Leviathan and we think it's teamed up with Crowley."

Sam looked up and said "It might take him a minute."

"Who is Castiel?"

"He's an angel and a friend. He's been a little flaky lately, and he doesn't have very good people skills… but he's _especially concerned_ about the Leviathans."

"Hello, Sam" The familiar deep voice came from directly behind him, as the angel arrived in his typical manner, ignoring all social conventions regarding personal space.

Sam rolled his eyes and stepped to the side, giving the woman a view of the angel. "Rosalee, meet Castiel." He nudged the angel to shake her hand as she proffered it.

"Rosalee Calvert, it is a pleasure to meet you." Castiel continued his monotone droning before she could reply. "You have done well to overcome your vices and you should be proud that you now lead a life that all in Heaven and on Earth can admire." He said and she blushed. "Uh… Thank you? It's nice to meet you, too."

As he broke the handshake, Cas turned to Sam. "You are summoning Crowley _here_?"

"Uh, no… We're going to meet Dean at a warehouse, somewhere not so populated. But Rosalee doesn't have the Acacia Georginae we need for the summoning spell. Can you get it and meet us here?" Sam handed him a piece of paper and Castiel disappeared. He turned to Rosalee and smiled. "OK. Now we can talk about…" He gestured wildly at her, the door where Jane had been and the spot Castiel had just occupied. "All of… everything… Yeah." He grabbed his bag and headed to the door, but Rosalee wasn't following him. She was just standing, staring at her hands.

"You don't have to come, if you'll let me borrow your car… But I need to get going."

"No. I am going to join you. I just have to… get my coat." She looked up and smiled. Sam thought she looked happy, and he guessed it was because she just met an angel who was _nice_, unlike his overall experience with angels. She went for her coat "Sam, I'll need more than an address, so I hope you have directions."

* * *

Dean was painting a devils' trap on the floor of the abandoned building. Nick was painting sigils on the windows. Monroe had brought in the salt, guns and other supplies Dean needed; he'd salted the windows and doors, and now he was pacing and wringing his hands nervously. Dean couldn't take it and decided to talk to the anxious man.

"Why are you so jumpy? I know you think I'm just wastin' paint and time here…"

Before Monroe could answer, the chorus for "Twentieth Century Fox" by The Doors echoed through the empty building and he ran to the door while digging his phone out of his pocket. As he disappeared outside he nearly shouted "Rosalee! You OK? Thank God!"

Dean looked quizzically at Nick who was smirking like he'd heard an inside joke. He shrugged and said "He worries… about everyone, but especially _her_."

"Yeah, he is a mystery, wrapped in an enigma… Vegetarian, clockmakin', sweater-wearin', candy savin', hoodlum scoldin', Christmas an' Halloween decoratin', friendly, neighborhood Wesen." Dean said "So how did a _Blutbad _hook up with a witch anyway?"

Nick smiled at Dean using 'Blutbad' when Monroe wasn't around and then he furrowed his brow. "Rosalee is **not** a _witch_, Dean." Nick thought the gruff man looked offended.

"Yeah, OK. Whatever." Dean shook his head. "You know, we're **not **going to hurt her. I don't see why you all won't just be honest."

"Dean, I swear **Rosalee is not a witch**; she helps people with the stuff in her shop. You and Sam help people, but not many understand and they get things wrong. **You're** here to summon a demon. A lot of people would say all this" he motioned to the painted floor, windows and altar adorned with a large bowl and candles situated in a pentagram "looks like Satan worship."

"Touche…" Dean said "So, she's _just_ an herbalist? No magic at all? She had stuff even **we've** never heard of."

"_You've_ never heard of some of her stuff because. _You're. Not._ _Wesen_." Nick smirked and quickly added "No, she's **not** a Blutbad, but it's up to her to tell you more."

"**What do you mean Sam knows? Like he _knows,_ knows?**" Monroe's growling shouts rang from outside.

"I guess she told Sam, though." Nick smiled.

Monroe burst through the door, putting his phone in his pocket "So… _Rosalee's_ lost _her _**freaking mind**!" He said as he gestured wildly. He marched straight at Dean and stopped when he was about three feet away. "Dean, you seem to be over your initial 'kill-everything-that's-different' mentality…Thank you."

In less than a second he closed in, leaving two inches between himself and Dean. He was pointing an inhuman-looking hand at the hunter and growling through a fang-filled mouth. "Touch my Rosalee and I **will **end you, if it's the last thing I do. Clear?"

He woged back as Dean smiled, seemingly un-intimidated, and said "Crystal. Did Sammy say anything?"

"Yeah… Oh… Sorry. It was kinda hard to hear him. He said _Cassy_ or maybe _Chastity_ has to bring an ingredient Rosalee didn't have and she should be here soon." He said, finally stepping back to leave an appropriate distance between himself and Dean.

"Shit. Ok, listen **his** name's Castiel; he's an angel. I'm not fuckin' around. He will just show up, so don't-"

Both of the other men silently backed up a few feet and their gaping expressions told Dean that his speech was too late.

"Don't freak out." He sighed as he stepped forward muttering 'personal space' under his breath.

"Hello Dean."

"Hey Cas. Guys, this is Castiel. Cas, meet Nick and Monroe." He shoved the angel forward to greet the two men.

"Pleasure to meet you, Castiel." Nick said while extending his hand.

"You both may call me Cas, as most earth beings seem to like the familiarity that accompanies calling others a shortened version of their name." Castiel said as he gripped Nick's hand. He proceeded to give Nick his creepy, uncomfortable angel-stare. "Detective Nickolas Burkhardt, the entirety of The Heavenly Host is impressed with your honorable work as a Grimm. You are devoted to your charges and your justice is apportioned impartially and proportionately to the infraction."

"Thank you." As Castiel turned to Monroe, Nick raised his eyebrows to Dean with a clear 'WTF?' expression. Dean shrugged and gave the universal 'what can you do' gesture with his hands.

Monroe spoke as he extended his hand "_Yeah_… Nice to meet you, Cas."

"Monroe, the pleasure is mine. Your forgiveness toward those who might propose your demise, such as Nick and Dean… You show your genuine peaceful nature. Like Nick, you are obliging to those in need of assistance." Castiel continued. "Your association with Rosalee Calvert glorifies my father and is pleasing to Heaven. She deeply loves you and was well pleasured by your recent carnal activities-"

"Dammit Cas! _Seriously_? That's so… **_Un_**_cool_, man!" Dean blurted out. While he chastised the angel, it didn't stop him from giving Monroe a wink, thumbs-up and lascivious smile. "Cas, Sam said you'd have an ingredient for us." Dean's voice was still rough and his expression stern; he raised his eyebrows as he waited.

The angel produced the item as Sam and Rosalee entered.

"Give us a few and we'll get this party started." Dean said as he and Sam headed for the altar. "Talk amongst yourselves."

Rosalee went and stood by Nick and Monroe, who wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"So, Sammy… What the hell is _Cas_ doin' here?" Dean whispered as he and Sam began working on the spell.

"We **had** to have the Acacia Georginae and… _newsflash_… Rosalee is **not** a witch, so she didn't have it. What was I supposed to do? We're on the clock here, Dean."

"We'll talk about Rosalee later. Did you tell him we're summoning _Meg_?"

"No, he assumed Crowley because I said we think the Levi is working with him." Sam whispered "I just didn't correct him."

"We need to tell him. He's been so fucking loopy since getting' back… Like 'vessel's on earth, angel's in Narnia' weird. Now we're summoning his demonic girlfriend… It could push him over the goddamned edge."

"I agree." Sam smiled then added "Not it!"

"Fine you fuckin' baby…" Dean huffed quietly "finish this."

"Hey Cas, come over here." He called out to the angel. He glanced at the other three people who were having their own hushed conversation. "Buddy, we're callin' Meg here."

Castiel frowned. "I know, Dean. I can hear you two, you know."

"Yeah, I know…" He put his hand on the angel's shoulder while Sam kept mixing ingredients. "If you don't wanna stick around, I understand. We might have'ta gank her. She could be on 'Team-Crowley' now. Or, for all we know, she could be the one workin' with the Levi."

"That seems unlikely."

"I didn't find her after you two disappeared at SucroCorp. She just bolted and hasn't surfaced since." Sam said.

"I believe the demon Meg has perished. I tried to locate her on earth and could not. I do not believe she would spend her time in Hell."

"Don't you think she could be hiding?" Sam asked while Dean demanded "How could **_you_** locate her? And _why_ would **_you_** want to contact a demon?" He was still a little uneasy since Castiel didn't know how he escaped Purgatory.

"I used the most powerful location spell I know… The angel looked sheepishly at his friend's glare. "I just wanted to thank her for her help at SucroCorp." He paused "And _smite_ her **if** she's killing people."

"Man, you've got it bad for her… Sammy, tell'im bangin' a demon bitch causes bad juju…"

While Dean, Sam and Castiel were discussing Meg, Rosalee told Monroe and Nick about the activities at the spice shop.

"I **had** to woge for him. He was insisting that I was a witch and I was holding out on getting him the right ingredients." She smirked and raised an eyebrow at Monroe "But he was so sweet; **he** said I'm beautiful."

"You _are_," Monroe said "but that doesn't mean you should be trolling for complements from a guy who's a supposedly-dead-serial-killer-who's-actually-a-mon ster-hunter. He's heavily armed and almost as big as a wildermann."

"He is a very polite and respectful young man. He was even nice when Jane came into the shop."

"Jane?" Both men asked in unison.

"A Stangebar who needed a fertility treatment." Rosalee almost giggled "I don't mean to sound vain, but I don't think Sam thought her woge was as attractive as mine."

After letting both men have a moment of outrage, Rosalee relayed the morning's events in their entirety.

"I convinced Dean you're not a witch, but I didn't tell him anything else about you." Nick said, "Although, I'm sure Sam will. You'll have to show him eventually."

"Oh Maaaan." Monroe groaned.

Dean's voice broke in and saved her from continued scolding and questioning.

"OK, look we're ready and we wanna bring up a specific demon we know." He looked at Cas "We don't _really_ **trust**her, but we trust her _more_ than any _other_ demon."

"She helped us with killing the Leviathans' leader, but then she disappeared." Sam added while pouring a large ring of salt on the floor. "It's possible she died that day. Cas thinks if she's dead, when we summon for her, we may get nothing or another demon may answer the call."

"So here are guns filled with salt." Dean said, handing the guns to Nick and Monroe as Sam herded them into the salt circle. Dean handed Rosalee a garden sprayer "That's filled with holy water, and put this on, it'll keep you from bein' possessed." He handed her a charm.

"If anything comes at you, shoot and spray, but don't leave or break the salt circle." Sam added. "If any or all of you wants to leave now, we won't hold it against you."

"They think we're nuts Sammy. Don't think we're doing anything but wastin' time."

"Uh, we just met an _angel_, so I think I speak for all of us when saying we're a lot closer to believing in demons than we were earlier…" Nick said. "Of course, I still think I fell asleep at my desk and this is all a damned dream."

Rosalee pinched him and said "Nick, shut up." She looked at Dean and Sam "Please go ahead."

"Rosalee, you should-" Monroe started and she turned to him, glared and said sternly "**None** of us are leaving."

**A/N: Please review. It would mean so much if you just type in a few words about what you liked and what you didn't…**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own them but I feel they would flourish under my guidance. **

* * *

Nick, Monroe and Rosalee looked on. They'd met Castiel, who certainly was interesting. He appeared out of nowhere and knew personal details about them… But was he _really_ an angel? All three were unsure about whether or not they truly believed they were about to witness an _actual _demon summoning.

Castiel stood with his arms outstretched; his toes only a hairs width away from the exterior edge of the devil's trap. Dean and Sam worked adding the ingredients into the bowl on the altar.

The Winchesters completed a short chant. Sam cut through his hand and dripped his blood into the bowl. Dean lit the contents of the bowl on fire. Nothing happened.

"Repeat the chant and I shall recite it along with you." Castiel urged and they duplicated the words. The lights flickered and there was suddenly a strong wind circling the room.

"Again." The angel insisted and the chant was repeated. The room darkened unnaturally and lightning struck all around them, with the bulk of the intensity connecting in the devil's trap. The three onlookers were astounded that Castiel did not move away from the bolts. "Duuude!" Monroe whispered while Nick and Rosalee tried to hush him "**_Wings_****_!_**"

"We are getting close. I can sense that Meg is alive, but the summoning is being countered; something is holding her back. We must try again!" Castiel implored while thunder echoed through the building. The steel structure groaned as the wind seemed to threaten to blow it apart from the inside.

"Cas, the goddamned warehouse is gonna come down!" Dean yelled.

"We must persevere. We cannot stop these torrents without finishing the summoning." The brothers nodded and Castiel led them in two more choruses of the chant. All the while, lightning continued to blast around the room and the thunder was nearly deafening. The walls of the building began to bow outward as the windows exploded. There were several small fires caused by lightning striking combustible items like trash and boxes of long-forgotten files.

A loud scream… No, an inhuman cry… Actually, a wail of the most terrifying, hellish anguish overpowered the sounds of the wind and the roaring thunder. The lightning strikes intensified; a strong blast hit the altar and exploded it, sending the brothers to the ground. Castiel did not move away from the circle. His arms were still outstretched and he did not waiver even as the lightning struck him, burning holes through his clothes. He repeated the chant again.

As Dean and Sam came back to their feet, everything stopped. No more wind; no more lightning. The silence was almost as terrifying as the thunder and the hellish wailing. Small fires continued to burn around them.

Nick, Monroe and Rosalee stood completely mesmerized by the sight. A woman lied in a crumpled mess in the center of the trap. Her long hair was matted with blood and her face was so battered, no features were distinguishable. She was naked and every inch of her body was bloody. Her flesh was ripped open; some gashes so deep they clearly showed bone.

Sam and Dean looked at Castiel.

"Cas, is that even her?" Dean asked while Sam added "What happened? Did _we_ do that to her by bringing her here?"

Castiel ignored their questions and said "Meg, wake up." As softly and reassuringly as his deep, gruff voice could manage.

"I _am_ awake, asshole." her voice hissed quietly. "You beat me; my eyes swelled shut, **_again_**…"

"We did not beat you, we summoned you." Castiel stated flatly while Sam asked "Meg, what happened to you after SucroCorp?" and Dean growled again "Is this even _her_? She's _blond_."

"Oh, _now_ it's Sam and Dean along with my Clarence? Look, you sadistic pricks, I can't even _see_ your costumes today. If you want to fuck with me, then at least have the decency to heal me again before you start today's torture. Let me watch Clarence rip out my spleen while Dean peels the flesh from my bones and Sam babbles lyrics to Justin Bieber and Miley Cyrus in his shitty attempt at a Christopher Walken impersonation."

"Meg, Dean and I have not damaged your body and Sam has not audibly assaulted you with a poor impersonation of an odd-demeanored actor reciting teenager-worshiped musical poetry."

"Meg! Listen. You're topside." Dean growled "Sam, go to her." He handed Sam **the** knife "But don't trust her."

Sam stepped into the devil's trap and stood over Meg. Her injuries were severe and she had to be in a lot of pain. He shrugged at Dean and put the knife in his jacket. He scooped the demon into his arms while she screamed in pain from his touch. She growled things like 'just kill me' and 'get it over with, asshole'. He was holding her bridal-style, her arms hung straight down, useless; unable to hold on to him or fight against his grasp. He couldn't be sure this wasn't a trick, so he didn't leave the trap.

Castiel stepped into the trap and brushed the blood-matted hair off her face; his expression was pained as he placed a hand on her forehead. His blue eyes glowed as the swelling on her face began to subside.

She opened her eyes. When she realized where she was, that she was indeed freed from her torture, she began fighting against Castiel's hand on her forehead. She was still too weak to move her arms, but she shook her head in vain.

"Stop! Clarence, Stop!"

Sam began "This is real, not torture." as Castiel added "Meg, I cannot completely heal all your wounds, but-"

"Castiel! Save your Grace! You're weakening yourself too much!" She screamed in a hoarse voice "Idiots! They're coming!"

The moment Meg's words were uttered… Six demons burst into the warehouse.

They slowed as Nick and Monroe fired the shotguns; but didn't really pay the shooting much mind; they went directly to attack Meg.

The two leading the charge barreled toward Sam, who was still holding Meg. They were so focused on her they didn't see Sam was still in the devil's trap. They were immobilized by their own rash stupidity. Sam didn't move, because any variance in his stance would put Meg or himself within arms-length of their now-imprisoned enemies. Sam didn't _think_ they could do anything, but he wasn't 100% sure, so he just stood holding the still-badly-damaged demon in his arms. He couldn't do an exorcism, because that would send Meg away too. The trapped demons implored him to hand over Meg with the promise no one would get hurt.

Dean charged and engaged two others in hand-to-hand combat, but Sam had **the **knife. They'd been weakened by the salt blasts; Dean strategically moved the fighting closer to the three others, in hopes the men could take more shots or that they'd get close enough for Rosalee to spray them with the holy water.

Castiel tried to stop the other two, but with his Grace weakened, his typical hand-to-head smiting wasn't working, at least not efficiently. He produced his angel blade and finished off the demon in his grasp, only to be attacked by the other just as quickly. His defenses were too slow and the demon sent him flying back into the remains of the decimated altar. His angel blade was thrown from his grasp. The demon acquired the heavenly weapon and joined the other two fighting against Dean.

Dean began to grapple for the angel blade; once he had procured it, he quickly defeated the first foe. He began to slash at the other two; their powers were diminished by the holy water Rosalee was spraying. Nick and Monroe couldn't get many clear shots on the demons because Dean kept getting in the way.

"Meg, in my jacket – get the knife! Be ready…" Sam said quietly as he helplessly watched the fighting. She used all her strength to lift her arm, reach into his jacket and grip the knife. Sam was a little nervous; Meg was, after all, a demon in his arms holding a knife inches from his chest, and demons couldn't really be trusted.

Dean was now overpowering one demon, its counterpart ran to the devils trap. He knelt and used a small knife to begin scratching away the outer circle. He concentrated on breaking the trap, so he didn't see Castiel charging at him. His trapped 'friends' tried to warn him, but were too late. The angel stomped down on his back as Meg used all her strength to toss the knife to Castiel, who caught it and brought the blade down into the demon in one fluid motion.

Castiel made easy work of the two demons who were trapped as Dean, aided by the spraying holy water, finished off the last one with the angel blade.

Everyone relaxed for a moment before they realized the fires were growing stronger.

"We gotta get the fuck outta here. There will be more assholes here any minute." Dean said.

"Get to the cars." He ordered. Nick and Monroe helped Castiel, who had slumped to the ground; it seemed draining his Grace had finally caught up with him.

Dean scratched open the devil's trap. "Sammy get in the back seat with her" he told his brother.

Sam tried to be gentle as he placed Meg in the back seat of the Impala and slid in next to her. He laid her head on his thigh and placed his jacket over her. It wasn't enough to give her naked form complete coverage, but it was better than nothing. Meg wasn't concerned about modesty anyway.

"Look" Dean huffed as he leaned in over his brother "Sammy is gonna have this." he waived **the** knife "Try to fuck with us and, so fuckin' help me, it'll be the last goddamned thing you do."

"Trust me, _darling Dean_" She hissed. "Right now, I couldn't fuck with you even if you asked nicely."

As Rosalee started her car, Dean tapped on the window. "Where do we go now?" she asked as the glass came down between them.

"Monroe's house, it's closer. We'll meet you there. Sorry to ask, but can you grab some food? I could really go for a burger and chili fries and some sorta salad for Sammy? I'd stop but I have six bodies to salt and burn, then I gotta unload and stabilize a depleted angel and a tortured demon."

She smiled at him, although she really didn't feel like smiling and she doubted it was convincing enough to fool the hunter into thinking she was OK. "Sure, no trouble."

Before she'd finished the short sentence, Dean was entering the warehouse, two gas cans and a bag of salt in tow.

* * *

Rosalee drove Nick and Monroe in silence for several miles before a fire engine blared past them heading toward the now billowing smoke of the warehouse. She said "So… We just witnessed… _That_."

"Do you think she's really a demon?" Monroe asked. "What if she's something else entirely? For a minute there I thought maybe we were in that circle to be some sort of sacrifice."

"I just hope she knows something after all that work to get her here." Nick said and the chuckled "I thought about the sacrifice thing too… But, did you notice that the lightning hit everything except inside the circle? I wonder if all summonings are that… intense."

"What I noticed was when the goons arrived, all they wanted was her and they said as much when Dean was fighting them." Rosalee said. "So, she's really important to _someone_, even if she doesn't know about the Leviathan."

Silence again filled the car as Rosalee's comment reminded them all the demon summoning wasn't even their real problem.

"Does anyone care that technically, we participated in six murders and arson to cover up said murders?" She asked after several more minutes of silence.

"The Winchesters are good at covering things up. No one will know any of us were there." Nick said flatly.

"She was naked!" Monroe gasped.

"That's what your take-away was? Priorities, Monroe." Nick joked.

He shook his head and whined "No, man… She's _naked_ and they're taking her to _my house_… In the middle of the day, they are going to carry a bloody, naked woman into _my_ house. Someone's gonna call the cops." He groaned.

"Something tells me they'll have the ability to cover that up too." Nick said as Rosalee pulled into a small diner that advertised 'carry out'. "I'm going to call Hank. Can you guys go in and grab food? I could use something too; chicken sandwich?"

"Got it." Rosalee smiled and laughed "Good luck. There's no way you can describe what we just saw to Hank without him thinking you're crazy."

"Yeah? Well I'm going to have to tell Hank _and_ the Captain… So, _luck's_ **not** going to be enough." Nick grumbled as the others got out of the car.

* * *

The Impala roared up to Monroe's house. The discussion had turned to 'how do we get Meg into the house, while concealing her current physical trauma and state of undress?'

Meg said even if she wasn't naked, there was no way she could walk even a step on her own; someone would have to carry her.

Dean suggested they cover her with a blanket from the trunk and Sam said it would look like he was carrying a dead body…

Dean suggested they leave her in the car until nightfall, covered with the blanket and bring her in then; it would only be six or seven hours. His mirth was not appreciated and the other three told him as much, in no uncertain terms.

Sam suggested they use Cas' trench coat as a shield from prying eyes. The angel did not hesitate and began to remove it, but Meg said "Wait. How do you think we'll get that on me while I'm still in the car? I'm too weak to help and the pain of it… Please don't try that… Clarence, do you have enough angel-juice to teleport me?"

Castiel pulled his coat back onto his shoulders and smiled. Without saying a word, he reached out, touched her forehead and they were gone.

"Well, that was easy." Sam smiled as he got out of the car.

"Yeah, why the hell did he let us talk about it for ten minutes if he was just gonna do that?"

"I think he only did it because she asked. He's probably passed out in there…"

"Great, two babies to handle." Dean said as he slammed the door and trudged toward the house.

After quickly picking the lock on the front door, they found Meg lying on Monroe's bed while Cas was in the master bath; he was on the floor, leaning against the tub and running a bath.

Even though he knew the answer, Dean asked "Cas, why are you on the floor?"

"Moving Meg took all I had. I managed to get her safely to the bed, but I only made it to the kitchen. I crawled in here. One of you will need to bring Meg."

"Sammy, that's all you. I'll go for the first aid kit."

"Monroe has one under his sink, along with some bath salts that have an unintended antiseptic quality. Please get them, Dean."

As Sam lowered Meg into the only partially full tub, she hissed in pain and sighed in relief simultaneously. "Cas, you heal us all the time. Why'd it weaken your Grace to do it for her?" Sam spoke from the doorway. His head was turned away; He'd been holding her naked body for the better part of ninety minutes, but now, he somehow felt voyeuristic if he looked at her.

Dean did not share Sam's feelings about the demon's privacy and stood over the tub as he poured in the bath salts he'd procured from under Monroe's sink.

"Yeah, I was gonna ask about that… Is that enough?" The second question was about the bath salts.

"Yes, that is sufficient." Cas waived at Dean to stop pouring and sighed as he continued "I am a warrior of Heaven; I am intended to **kill** demons. My angel _mojo_, as you call it, did not have the capacity to heal them. I altered myself so I could heal her; the Grace required to complete the change in myself was far greater than I anticipated. I will regain my strength, in time."

"How did you know his Grace was down?" Dean looked at Meg.

"_I can see his Grace_." She said it like he should have known that already "When I opened my eyes, it was… so dim, almost gone… Clarence you shouldn't have done that; not for me."

"You needed to know you were safe."

"As safe as a demon can be around the Winchesters… Unless your name's Ruby, right Sam…"

Sam growled from the doorway. Dean glared and said "I need to piss; you're just gonna have'ta deal with it." He turned his back to the demon and angel and relieved himself. As he washed his hands, he said "Well, the grownups have some other things to discuss. C'mon Cas."

"I will bathe Meg. She took care of me when I was… compromised. I must return her kindness." He stared at Dean, clearly showing that he would not be swayed.

Dean lifted an eyebrow at the woman in the tub. Even with her face still quite swollen, it was clear she was smirking. "You _bathed_ him? Ugh! Nevermind! You two are sick fucks."

"Sam, Dean, go on; I can hear your conversation from here." He turned off the water, grabbed a washcloth and dipped it into the bath. He was still so weak that he had to use one hand to hold himself up by gripping the edge of the tub. Sam walked away but Dean hadn't moved. Castiel did not take his eyes off Meg as he pressed the wet cloth to her shoulder; his voice became demanding "We will join you when we are through here. Please obtain some clothing for Meg. Thank you."

"When you're done here, you're **gonna** explain what the fuck happened today with that fuckin' summoning." Dean stomped out of the bathroom; His younger brother herded him to the kitchen.

Sam made coffee and Dean rummaged in the cabinets for junk food. He became grumpy as he realized his efforts were in vain. "This guy has nothing _good_… Worst. Werewolf. Ever."

"I strongly believe the ones who eat people's hearts are significantly worse." Sam said and changed the direction of the conversation away from Monroe's lack of snacks. "So how did it go with Nick and Monroe this morning?"

"They followed orders OK. Monroe was a huge baby about the sigils." He held up his hands and mocked in a high-pitched tone "I just had the floors redone!"

"I meant how were they about all the supernatural stuff like meeting Cas and when you explained the demon summoning…"

"Well, you and Rosalee came in just after Cas embarrassed everyone with his newest attempt at people skills; the dumbass talked about Monroe and Rosalee's sex life..." He humphed and shook his head amusedly. "They didn't really think we would summon anything. There was snickering; even Hank had a hard time not laughing… Which reminds me; vic number four was sisters with vic number two. That's probably how the bastard got her out into that park in the first place. I hate those Levi fuckers."

"Yeah, it's bad enough they eat people, but do they have to mess with their emotions too?"

"Assholes…" Dean trailed off and then said "So _what_ is Rosalee? She's not a witch; Nick said she's not a Blutbad."

"I forget what she's called, but she's a fox… I mean, she woges to something that is literally foxy." He smiled. "She _is _a beautiful woman, even when woged."

"Really? Sammy you got a little bestiality kink I don't know about? You're more of a sick fuck than those two in there." He pointed a thumb over his shoulder toward the bathroom.

"No… **You **are the sex-crazed sick-o, Dean. You'll just have to see her." He smirked "The porcupine Wesen I met was a gorgeous woman, but not so pretty when woged… When she looked human, she was totally your type. I wonder how many Wesen you've banged and never knew…"

"Based on how common Wesen are, I'm sure there are at least a few who've been thoroughly pleasured by yours truly… There was this chick in Texas once, I coulda sworn she looked like a flamingo for a split second when she ca-"

"Dean did you hear me say that I met a porcupine?" Sam interrupted his brother's musings.

"I heard you say she was my type… So I'll hav'ta meet her and give her a prick with my own… _special prick_." Dean wagged his eyebrows lasciviously and smiled proudly as his brother made a bitch-face at the comment.

"Not **_her_**, she's married. She picked up a fertility aid. It's what Monroe was helping Rosalee cook yesterday."

"So, the spice and tea angle is a cover for Wesen medicine?"

"She's an herbalist; she'd probably help a human with a fertility aid, but I doubt they'd be the same thing…"

* * *

"You are sooo full of shit." Hank laughed through the phone after hearing Nick's account of the summoning.

"Hank, Captain, I am not making up even one word of this." Nick insisted. "You need to come by Monroe's and meet Cas, the angel. I guess you'll meet the demon too..." They agreed to come by in a few hours.

Rosalee and Monroe got back in the car; Monroe had several take out bags in tow.

"OK, so back to Monroe's…" She looked at Nick. What did the Captain and Hank say?"

"I have to go in for a psyche eval…" He laughed. "Thing is, I think I might actually _want _one…"

* * *

**Please review the chapter and let me know what you think. I really appreciate all feedback. Really.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I've really have fun writing this and hope those reading feel it has been worthwhile. **

**Disclaimer: *sigh* None of them are mine *sniffle* I just trapped them in my world for a bit.**

* * *

Now alone with Meg, Castiel gingerly patted her face with the washcloth. "I am so sorry."

"Sorry for what, exactly?" Her voice was not appreciative; it was filled with bitterness. "Are you sorry that you didn't come to look for me as soon as Crowley took me? Or, are you sorry you left me to be tortured for nearly a year and a half? Or are you sorry that when you finally looked for me it was only to help with something the _Winchesters_ need and nothing more?"

"I am sorry I cannot completely heal you at this time."

"So, nothing about the other shit then?"

"No." Everything was silent for a few minutes before he continued "I am sorry you were tortured, but I could not look for you, I was in purgatory."

"What?"

"When Dean killed the Leviathan Dick Roman, he created a vacuum to purgatory. Dean and I were trapped there. He was there for a year, but I could not leave with him. I have only been out a month or so." He dropped the washcloth and fixed his gaze with hers. "I _have_ looked for you, but I feared you were dead; I could not locate you even with the strongest spell."

She smiled even though it hurt and touched his hand. "Sorry about... Do you want to talk about Purgatory?"

"No. Do you want to talk about Crowley's torture?"

"No."

He continued to wash her in silence. The bathwater was stained dark brown with blood, and he let it out to run clean water. He looked over her body with an expression of remorse, empathy and genuine fondness. She noted his face and sighed. Being a demon, she wished he would find even one moment to be lustful or show any desire. But she understood he couldn't see anything besides someone who needed a 'guardian angel'. It made her smile that he was willing to fill the need, despite the fact she was a demon.

He pulled himself to his knees and used both hands to gently wash the crusted blood out of her hair. She hated being this helpless; she would never admit it, but loved being cared for so tenderly.

Castiel would sometimes speak to Sam and Dean, but silence remained between them. She could hear his voice clearly from the next room, and she didn't comment on his voice-throwing trick.

He finished her hair and rinsed her again with clean water. He pulled himself to his feet; she noticed his Grace seemed to be back, albeit ever-so-dim and he was definitely showing more physical strength. He could feel it; showing kindness and compassion are the basis for angelic Grace.

They continued on without saying a word to each other. He wrapped a towel on her hair and brought her to her feet. He wrapped a second one around her body and she secured it before he lifted her out of the tub and sat her on the toilet.

There was an outburst from the kitchen; apparently Dean was also in need of medical treatment and was refusing Sam's nursing.

He began to bandage her wounds. They smiled knowingly at each other. She was going to end up a mummy, but she didn't say a word. She appreciated his gentle touch and tried not to hiss when he stitched up the worst gashes.

More people were now in the house; Castiel smiled and she remembered onlookers at her rescue. They must have interrupted Sam and Dean's squabble, because the screaming had diminished somewhat. Castiel asked Dean to accept medical help.

He had her torso completely bandaged to protect her stitches and broken ribs. He'd been working for over an hour when Dean yelled, asking 'were they done yet?' Castiel requested clothing for her.

He was kneeling on the floor, tending to her legs. His touch seemed almost sensual as his eyes again looked over her entire body; he smiled as he caught her eyes. Just that smile made her feel better; it lessened her pain.

He finally spoke "I should be done soon. Many of these wounds are not in need of stitching; they would have been, but have coagulated before proper attention could be provided. I am sorry." He looked at the floor in remorse.

She lifted his chin and forced him to look at her. "Cas… Thank you."

She contemplated gently, _chastely_, kissing him; she wondered if he'd allow his lips to accept hers again. He seemed different somehow; maybe Purgatory changed him. She thought of the passionate kiss they shared before entering Crowley's 'monster prison'; would he be willing now? There was a knock on the door frame and a woman stood in the doorway. She was holding clothes. "Do you need any help in here?"

Castiel looked at the woman and smiled. "Rosalee, I have a few final wounds to stitch. Could you dress the others?"

Meg sighed. The 'moment' with her angel was over.

* * *

As they stepped onto his porch, Monroe had a realization. "I didn't give them a key. How'd they get in?"

"They break in everywhere…" Nick replied.

"Oh, riiight…"

Monroe was pleased that his living room was still neat and tidy. Then came howls of pain and shouts of admonishment; Dean was in distress and Sam was angry. He followed Nick and Rosalee toward the source of the noise.

"Ooowww!"

"You goddamned baby! It wouldn't be so bad if you'd have told me about this as soon as we got here!"

"Get th'fuck off'a me you asshole! You're makin' it worse!"

"It already looks infected! If you'd have just held still and not fought me, I'd already have it done."

Monroe and Nick initially smiled as they took in the scene; they understand that men don't _like_ getting nursed by another man who's not _actually _a nurse. Rosalee was completely appalled at the 'care' Sam was administering on his brother.

Dean was face-down on the kitchen floor. His jacket and outer shirt were removed. His T-shirt was soaked in blood and pushed up into his armpits, only covering across his shoulder blades, exposing two very nasty gashes, presumably knife wounds obtained in the fight at the warehouse.

Sam was bleeding from his nose and forehead, wounds presumably obtained from fighting Dean.

Sam was down on one knee, but he was not kneeling _on the floor_. His knee was on one of Dean's forearms while the foot that should have been on the floor was firmly planted on Dean's waist. He was pouring antiseptic liquid onto the cuts and blotting with a very bloody paper towel.

"C'mon! This is bullshit! The food's here, man. I **need** my burger, not a nurse."

"You **need** stitches, or you'll pass out before you finish eating that shit you call food."

The three onlookers now took notice of the condition of the room itself. Coffee was dripping off the counter onto the floor. A bag of veggie crisps had seemingly exploded, as they were all over the room and the bag created little metallic shrapnel-like bits all over the room. Dean's outer-wear was tangled together on the other side of the small room. There was blood, a lot of it, **everywhere**. Bloody handprints covered the cabinets, counter and fridge. The butcher-block island's normal decorative vase and flowers were smashed on the floor; it was replaced with bloody streaks and handprints on the top and sides. Bloody paper towels were strewn everywhere. Two sizes of crimson boot-prints were all over the floor, which was also adorned with droplets of blood.

Having viewed plenty of crime scenes, Nick was able to envision the events that led them to this point. Dean's wounds were covered by his layers, but they eventually soaked his t-shirt then dripped as he stood in the kitchen. Sam noticed the dripping blood trail and tried to 'help'. There was an 'around-the-mulberry-bush' style chase around the island. Sam'd managed to remove Dean's jacket and outer shirt in one pull. Apparently Sam got tired of the chase; his long arms caught Dean from across the island, dragged him over it and onto the floor.

Nick came back to the present to see Sam, still pinning Dean down, but also fighting off Rosalee.

"Sam, Let him up! He needs a doctor and appropriate _medical_ supplies."

"We don't have time for that; I already stitched the gash on his stomach. _If the little shit'd **just hold still**_, I can finish these in a few minutes!"

"You're using dental floss for God's sake!"

"It's strong, plus the wax coating makes it easy to remove later. Tell her Dean."

"He's right about the dental floss, but _wrong about me_. I **do not** need stitches! I'll be fine!"

A voice boomed into the kitchen "Dean you are injured, and I cannot heal you. Please let Sam help you."

"See? Even Cas agrees." Rosalee chimed again "**You**, Dean **do** need stitches and **you**, Sam are **not **qualified to give them."

"Dean, just hold still! Rosalee, if you want to help, can you please just keep pouring the antiseptic?"

"He needs a doctor! A hospital! Or at the very least, the medical equipment I have in my shop!"

"Wait!" Dean said exasperated. "First, **_if _**I need stitched up, then Sammy's more'n qualified and he's right we don't have time to waste goin' to the shop. Nick, Monroe? You guys think I need stitches?"

"Damn, Dean… I try to avoid ER like the plague, but I'd have gone for _those_. How'd you even have the strength to drive here?" Nick asked while Monroe just added "Duude… You are seriously slashed."

Sam tried to sound comforting "We've both had worse. He's just being an asshole about it. First, we patch ourselves, which means he shoulda been sewing up his stomach without me getting involved. We patch each other when we can't see what needs done, like _this_. And **only** if we can't fix each other do we go to the hospital…"

"Sammy let me up; I'll cooperate…" Dean's voice was softer and sounded sincere. "_If_ Rosalee shows me her _inner beauty_… **_And _**I can eat while ya patch me up. **I'm starvin' here**."

Sam looked at Rosalee. "You willing?"

"**First**, you get your stitches. **Then**, we get some answers to help you catch a monster. Then _maybe_, I'll woge for you."

No one was really sure when, but Monroe had already begun cleaning up his kitchen. He'd donned rubber gloves, thrown away all the bloody paper towels and was spraying antibacterial kitchen cleaner (with bleach) and wiping counters and cabinets furiously. "Man, you guys are lucky… This much blood… **in _my _kitchen**… between the anger over the mess and the temptation… I could really…" His eyes flashed red for a brief second.

"It's gonna be OK, we'll help you clean up while Sam plays ER." Nick said as he patted his friend's shoulder. "Just calm down, buddy."

Dean stood up, cussing out Sam under his breath and the cursing at the state of the kitchen. "Shit! Fuck! Monroe, man, sorry about the fuckin' blood tornado in here."

"_We'll _clean it up." Sam added.

"No. I can clean, just do the stitching so the bloody mess will stop."

Rosalee provided Dean with his food, he stretched out across the still-blood-covered island, propped himself on his elbows and began to eat while Sam stitched his back. Monroe mopped the floor; Rosalee and Nick continued on the cabinets, fridge and counters.

"Guys… Where are Cas and the woman, _demon_, **_whatever_** she is?" Monroe suddenly realized he had two 'guests' unaccounted for.

With a mouth full of chili fries Dean answered "Cas is givin' her a bath. They have a kinda… **_thing_**." The punctuated his sentence with an eyebrow waggle.

"The angel and demon have a _love connection_?" Nick scoffed while Rosalee added "I guess love does conquer all."

"It's not a love connection. He was _injured_ a while back and she took care of him and let us know how he was doing." Sam added.

"Sammy's in denial. Cas wants to go full pizza-man on her." Dean snorted. Sam rolled his eyes while Dean realized no one else understood the reference. "You know… Give her his _spicy sausage_."

"He's lost a lot of blood. And the pain killers're starting to kick in." Sam tried to excuse Dean and change the subject "We really appreciate you guys picking up the food."

"Yeah, this is great! How come I'm the only one eatin'?" Dean mumbled through a mouthful of burger.

"I'm sewing you up and everyone else is, well, _was_ cleaning." Sam noticed that everything was clean except where they stood and the island. "I only have a few stitches left. Why don't you guys go ahead. I'll join you in a moment and Dean can finish up cleaning in here."

"Yeah, I'll do it." He said as he shoved the last hunk of burger into his mouth and a muffled "No problem" escaped.

"You should rest, not mop." Rosalee pointed at their feet. "But, take you boots off – they are soaked in blood and you don't want to track it around."

"I'd have to kill you on principle." Monroe added.

"I am totally capable of mopping." Dean paused then yelled "Cas, you still washing Meg in there?"

"No need to shout, Dean." The disembodied voice answered "Meg's bathing is complete. I am now tending her wounds… They are many. She still needs clothing."

"I'll help." Rosalee left the kitchen.

* * *

Sam, Monroe, Nick and Rosalee had finished eating and were sitting in the living room when Dean finished removing the last evidence of the 'blood tornado' from the kitchen. They were almost immediately joined by Castiel and Meg; he carried her in bridal-style and sat her on a chair. Without a word, he moved behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders in order to steady her.

Meg was wearing a long, blue t shirt that said "Clocks are Sexy" and a pair of what were certainly shorts on Monroe, but on her, they looked more like ill-fitting, unattractive capris. Her arms and legs were covered in bandages; any visible skin was bruised and swollen.

Introductions were made, all without handshakes. Dean and Sam noticed a slight smirk in Meg's expression.

"So Meg… we gotta Levi here, makin' its kills look like other fuglies and we think someone, likely Crowley is settin' a trap for us." Dean started the dialogue "You got any thoughts on that?"

"It's not like he and I were hanging out on the veranda, sipping his fucking scotch, you asshole. For the last year and a half that prick's had his worst and dullest perform my endless torture. At least I could keep track of time; The King always _carved_ an hour a day – whatever he could fit into his schedule - to torture me himself."

"Meg, we… **I **am sorry. I thought you were dead or just bolted after SucroCorp. Crowley took Kevin; I didn't know he took you too." Sam sighed.

"Stow the puppy-dog eyes. You coulda looked for me."

"He didn't look for **me**, what makes you think he'd'a looked for _you_?" Dean snarled.

"I think we should just try to focus on this Levi threat right now." Sam sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"So you think Crowley is pulling its strings?" Meg asked.

"Well since Dick's dead, someone hast'a be callin' the shots. No Levi minion has enough brain power to come up with a plan like this." Dean handed her a folder of police photos and added "We saw the bigmouth chompin' down on vic 4 last night. But we weren't prepared because-"

"You prepared for a werewolf, a lamia and a rugaru, right?" She interrupted, "So you had silver and fire, but no borax… no axe for decapitation." She looked at Monroe, Nick and Rosalee slyly and said "Did you boys know your 'friends' here are… special?" She pointed at them "You three aren't usually hanging in the same social circles."

"These individuals are earnest in their affection for one another. The Winchesters have been made aware of the nature of Wesen and Grimm alike." Castiel said "Everyone here wants to put an end to the Leviathan threat. Will you help us?" His hands were still on her shoulders and she smiled as his grip shifted and rubbed them rather than forcefully squeezing.

"Seeing as how my other option is Dean kills me after you so nicely cleaned and bandaged me? Sure, I'll help _you_." She patted his hand gently and smiled at Dean, who had also noticed Castiel's not-intimidating-and-instead-comforting-touches.

"It isn't enough to just kill the Levi, we need to know _if_ it's working with Crowley and we need to know Crowley's end game." Sam said.

"I'm sorry, can you explain the King of Hell thing? This guy is **not** the devil, right?" Rosalee asked.

Dean went over the Reader's Digest version of 'Lucifer is in the cage, Crowley is the asshole that climbed to the top of Hell's shit pile and took over' and answered a few questions before they moved on.

Or they tried to move on, but Meg interrupted "Wait, I am still flabbergasted that you two _hunters_ are sitting in a room with a werewolf and a… _were-fox?_ and they're still **breathing**. That goes for you too, Grimm. Where's _your_ axe?" She pointed at Nick.

"Blutbad and Fuchsbau" Dean corrected. "They're not hurtin' anyone; no need to gank 'em."

"Well, not _today_ they aren't." She smirked.

"We haven't tried to kill you _today_, either. But, don't push me; I **know** the things **you've** done. You stop bein' useful, an' you're as good as exorcised, got it?"

"Dean" Sam scolded "Play nice. I have a question, though. Meg, you know about Wesen? Can you see them when they woge?"

"I can see their… You know how angels and demons can see each other's true face? It's kinda like that. What would you call it Clarence?"

"We see their soul, just like we see yours, as humans. A Wesen's soul always looks woged."

"How did you know Nick's a Grimm, then?" Dean asked Meg and turned to Nick "I thought** you're** human."

"Me too, I mean, **I am**."

"You're not Wesen, but you're not _just _human, _pretty boy_. Not like these two, anyway." She pointed at the brothers. "Your soul is… _silver _and doesn't glow like a 'normal' human's. It's… darker." She shrugged "It's how we know we can't possess you, so we don't even try."

"Is that true Cas? Demons can't possess Wesen and Grimms?" Sam asked.

"Yes." The angel clearly felt his one word answer was sufficient. The faces around the room showed no one was sated with the curt reply. He sighed like a teenager told to take out the trash. "God created Wesen before humans; He decided animals and people would be better suited as completely separate species, but my father loved Wesen and allowed them to remain. To ensure their safety, he allowed their true selves to be hidden from humans. Wesen have free will. Like all beings with free will, some did not, as Sam said, **_play nice_** with humans or other Wesen. He gave a select few humans the ability to see them, the Grimms. This power was supposed to be used to eliminate threatening Wesen without exposing them all. But, as is often the case, many Grimms were overcome with their power and misused it or allowed themselves to believe they were doing my Father's work and eliminated all Wesen. Due to their additional strength and power, God ensured Wesen and Grimms are not suitable as vessels for angels and thus not for demons either."

"Well, that's good to know. I guess we didn't need these, then." Monroe pulled off his charm. Rosalee and Nick followed suit and handed them to Sam as Monroe asked "Leviathan can turn into anyone. Does that include a Wesen?"

"I do not have an answer."

"Great. You don't know. Let's not find out. Whatever you three do, don't let 'em touch you. All the fuckers need is one touch or your DNA and they c'n clone ya. Bastards got ours from a motel shower." Dean growled "Now, can we just get to this case?"

They began going over evidence and victims. They were at it for over two hours and still hadn't made a connection between the victims' families.

"Maybe the victims are honestly random and all Crowley wants is you two dead. Or, more specifically, on your own special racks for all eternity." Meg suggested.

"Or maybe they wanted to bring Wesen to our attention." Sam said while Dean nodded and added "Yeah… More things to hunt means less time to spend on Crowley and whatever shit he's pullin'."

"No…" Rosalee interjected. "These families, they're all human. If Crowley wanted to make you aware of Wesen, why not kill a Bauerschwein and frame a Blutbad? Or blame a Skalengeck for the death of a Mauzhertz. You two are smart; you picked up on Monroe with just a few clues. You'd eventually see the Wesen, even if you couldn't **_see_**them. This plan wanted you to focus on creatures you already knew about."

"I'll pretend that I know what those other Wesen are… but your point was made. I agree." Sam smiled.

"So we're back to the asshole just wantin' us dead?" Dean huffed "Not like we're _ever_ gonna get to **stay** dead, but there are so many easier ways to do it."

"They wanted you _dead_, but didn't want you _gone_." Nick said. "I'll put fifty on the fact there are actually two Levis. And they'll take your place."

"That would make sense." Sam pondered.

"Crowley would have his own personal Winchesters to do his bidding." Meg said. "When he was blackmailing you for Sam's soul, he got a taste of how useful you two can be." Her voice dropped and became sultry "Ohh, yeah… Thinking about _pure evil_ wrapped up all pretty, looking like you two, gets me all gooey."

"OK, that holds water." Dean interrupted before questions could be asked about 'Sam's soul' or Meg could continue her inappropriate musings. "We gotta find out where they are. Nick, were officers sent to talk to family today?"

"Yeah, I couldn't get them to hold off on the interviews."

"Can you find out who was sent and to where? We need to check those locations then follow up with the personnel." Dean said "And I'm gonna need food again soon."

There was a knock at the door and Hank stepped in with Captain Renard behind him. "I say we order pizza _and _Chinese. We'll show you what we've got and you tell us what you've come up with so far."

* * *

**As always, please let me know what you think. I would really love to hear your feedback. Or speak up if there are any glaring spelling/grammar errors that need attention. Yes, you will have already endured the crime, but (for example) why would you subject another person to 'desert' when clearly the right word is 'dessert'? (or, vice versa?) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Does anyone _seriously_ think I own them? Get psychiatric help if that answer's yes.**

* * *

"Uh, Hank who's your friend?" Dean asked warily as Hank ushered another man into the room. "We appreciate the backup, but-"

"Captain Sean Renard, nice to meet you Dean." He extended his hand for a shake; Dean obliged "Captain." The man was as tall as Sam and was clearly not interested in small talk. "And you're Sam."

"Captain. Uh, you know who we are then?" Sam said cautiously as he stood to shake the man's hand.

"Are you asking if I know that you are Dean and Sam Winchester, twice thought dead by the FBI after being on the 'ten most-wanted' list? Most recently for a multi-state rampage of mass-murders leaving chaos in your wake?" Sam stiffened as he retracted his hand from Sean's grip. He stood straight and broadened his chest to look as intimidating as possible while Dean stood, planning an escape by any means necessary. Sean's posture remained relaxed (or as relaxed as the uptight captain gets); he smirked ever so slightly "Or… Did you mean 'do I know that you are hunters of supernatural creatures, friends with an angel, being aided by a demon, and **I'm** **trusting** **you** to get this damn monster eating innocent citizens the hell out of my city'?"

"Uh, yeah, that last one." Dean said as both brothers relaxed. Sam sat back down but Dean remained standing and gestured to do more introductions. "Captain, Hank, meet Castiel and Meg, angel and demon, respectively."

They both gave nods indicating they weren't looking to shake hands. Castiel missed the hesitance and stepped out from behind Meg and grabbed The Captain's hand. "Captain Sean Renard, you have made egregious errors and deplorable, sinister decisions in the past, but your desire to better yourself and work with Nick to improve the Wesen lives in your City and the world are commendable. No one is beyond redemption."

No one could say for sure, but it was possible Sean blushed; his voice was as flat and unwavering as usual. "Thank you."

Meg grinned at Sean. "You and I are the same but different; both going against our nature to help. I hate it, but **you**… You genuinely _want_ to be **_not_**_-evil_, don't you?"

"That **is** my goal." There was still no emotion in his voice and her observation didn't seem to bother him.

"I'm not going to pretend I understand Meg but you need to wear an anti-possession charm." Sam said and proffered one.

"Wesen don't need them." Monroe said and earned a glare from both Nick and Sean. Dean and Sam held expressions that clearly demanded more information.

"I'm half Wesen, half human." Sean offered no more details and added "So do I need it or not?"

Castiel looked at Sean with his creepy-angel stare and finally said "I do not know for sure, especially in your case. Best you wear it at all times."

Before Dean or Sam could ask more questions, Castiel immediately grasped Hank's hand, holding in tightly in both of his. "Detective Hank Griffin, your brave service to the people of Portland and your acceptance of Nick and Wesen has shown your true character, your willingness to accept and welcome those who are different. Also, I sense your doubt, but I can assure you that rekindling the sexual relationship with your ex-wife shall prove to be a positive change."

"Cas! What did we talk about?" Dean snapped while Sam groaned and said "Ugh. Sorry, Hank."

Hank just smiled and shrugged. "It's OK, man, I would've rather heard that _in private_, but it's still good to know, so… thanks."

"Well now that the fucking uncomfortable introductions are done…" Dean's glare shot daggers at Castiel "Let's discuss this case." He huffed before adding "**And** order food."

While they waited on the deliveries, Hank and Sean were brought up to speed on the '**two** Leviathans working with Crowley' theory. They were made aware that the family of the victims and any officers who visited them may have been compromised and may now actually be Leviathans.

Hank explained the background check revealed all three victims' families moved to Portland 35-40 years ago, all from around Minneapolis, MN. "But it's not just one nuclear family moved here. We're talking every living member of the family tree uprooted and moved." He pulled out a map of the greater Portland area. There were three distinct areas highlighted in green, blue and red and a small area where all three overlapped. "Check it out. Each dot is a household. No one in any of the respective families lives further than 30 miles from the others. The families' territories overlap, but just by a small, 20-square-mile area."

Dean looked over the map, his green eyes darting between all the points for each household. He grabbed a pen and started drawing on the map.

"Sure, man, you can write on that." Hank snarked.

"Somebody had to." Dean snipped back. Sam added "Dean sees patterns; trust him."

"We've either got families of witches or… Sonovabitch… Meg! Earn your keep and look at this." Dean demanded as he finished the last line and the symbol became clear.

Castiel helped her stand and look over the map.

"So, is this what I think it is?"

"I have no idea what _you're_ thinking, because **this **doesn't involve porn or pie…" She quipped. "But it's **not** demonic."

"I agree." Castiel added. "And, it's not evil. This pentagram is pointing north or 'up'; it is a sign of good magic; these families are good witches."

"So, a _second _reason my summoning was such a cluster-fuck." She groaned.

"Second reason?" Sam asked Meg "The first would be what, exactly?"

"Crowley had a spell binding me to hell – that's why you had to keep chanting over and over, and how his asshole henchmen were on us so fast." She explained "You can thank the descendants of Glenda for the lightning show. It was also excruciatingly painful." She quickly raised her hands to her shoulders and added "I'm **not** complaining."

"I do not believe they are all descendants of one witch."

"God Clarence! Didn't I tell you to watch a movie once in a while?"

"Nevermind… Cas, you're not gonna get it. Meg stop sayin' shit that confuses the angel."

Sam looked at the map. "I'm betting all the people taken were living in the center of the pentagram and the especially from the spot where all three families overlap. Right?" He looked at Hank.

"Yeah, that's right" Hank answered.

"What's the significance?" Sean and Nick asked in unison.

"That _should_ be where it's most safe. Crowley isn't just trying to _trap us_. He's sending a message to these families." Sam said "He wants them scared, but I don't know why. That's why we research them. Rosalee, would you help me with that?"

"Sure!" She beamed at the opportunity to help and Monroe gave Sam a stare as he squeezed her with the arm that had been loosely draped across her shoulders.

"OK you two hit the books." Dean commanded the situation "Meg, can you even walk on your own?"

"I can walk, but I can't fight."

"Hank, take Meg. You two head back to the precinct. Meg can help you spot potential demons or big mouths, plus she needs protection." Before Castiel could offer to protect Meg, Dean pointed at him "**You** take Nick." He pointed to the map. "Take the red and blue areas. I'll take the werewolf and the…" Dean looked at Sean intensely for a moment and said "the _Captain_. We'll take the overlap and the green. Cas, do you have enough mojo to do taxi services?"

"Yes."

"We'll take **my** car. You angel-air everyone else."

* * *

"Oh wow. That was a trip!" Rosalee said as she found herself and Sam outside the library. "Where'd he go?"

"Taking Hank and Meg to the precinct, I imagine." Sam said as he opened the door for Rosalie. "He's not much on goodbyes or small talk."

"So what are we looking for?" She asked as he settled her down at the digital archives.

"You look through Portland newspapers and archives over the last 35-40 years. Find out as much as you can about the three families that moved here." He handed her a piece of paper. "The names."

"Samuels, Matthews and Simons…" She said. "Did you notice husbands marrying into the family all accepted the family surname?"

"Yes, the names are important, even if they're not the original surname. They changed them when they moved from Minnesota. You're looking for announcements of weddings, births, deaths, property purchases etc. Plus, things like sudden good or bad luck."

"And you?"

"I'm checking out why they left Minneapolis."

* * *

"So, you've got to be excited to get stuck with babysitting the demon, right?" Meg asked as she and Hank worked together to get into the precinct, him with his crutches and her still on wobbly legs.

"I just don't know what we're really doing here. If we were going to be benched, why couldn't we just stay at Monroe's?"

"We're here to observe."

When they reached the squad-room, waiting on Hank's desk were bags of salt and 3 rugs rolled up, plus two garden sprayers under his desk labeled 'cleaner' and 'water'. "Cas left presents." Meg said dryly. "C'mon, let's get this place more… protected. Tell anyone who asks about the salt that it's a religious thing for me."

Hank salted the windows and placed the rugs (devil's trap down) at the three doorways leading in and out of the squad-room. He sat down next to Meg and said "What are we observing?"

"Chances are Crowley will want to know what's happening here. The brothers usually pose as FBI to talk to the cops. If the Levi's have imitated any of your officers, or if they're possessed, I'll be able to see them." She looked at him "If they attack, spray them and call for Cas."

"There are over a dozen witnesses. It's not like I can just spray someone and then call an angel to decapitate him."

"If they come after us, you can and you will. Or. You. Will. Be. Dead."

"Wait. Call Cas? He's an angel with a cell phone?"

"Actually, Yes… but I mean just call out for him." Hank looked at her confused; she sighed "Pray to him, yell his name, just call until he shows. Anyway, let's just play the game of you taking my statement on my assault and looking normal."

"Can you even tell me what happened? You look… well…"

"I look like shit and Monroe's clothes don't help the cause, but at least most of the damage is hidden." She discretely pulled the leg of the 'shorts' over her knee, revealing bandages and the dental-floss stitches. "This is what happens when you oppose The King of Hell; that asshole really holds a grudge. A girl tries to help Lucifer take back the throne and she never stops paying for it? How is that fair?"

"Lucifer? King of Hell?" Hank shook his head. "Know what? I think I'm OK being in the dark on this one."

"Your loss." She winked. "So let's just fake this assault report."

Hank had been taking Meg's statement for about twenty minutes when she leaned in and asked "Who's that guy pacing in the hallway?"

"Who? Oh, on the other side of the window? That's Wu."

"He's a demon; I don't know if he tracked me here or if he was planted here to keep an eye on the Levi investigation and report back to Crowley. Either way, now that he's seen me, things will get interesting."

"Why doesn't he call for reinforcements?"

"He'll want to bring me in by himself. Not to sound immodest but the King will **really** want me back. Whoever brings me in will get a lot of perks and, trust me, _in Hell_, you want perks. It's a bounty-hunter type of situation. He won't want to share."

"So how do we save Wu?"

"Capture him and do an exorcism. There are potential problems, namely the exorcism; I **can't** do it, and _you _don't know it. So if we capture him and don't do the exorcism, the demon could just kill Wu to be a bitch. _And_, to save his own ass, he **will **call for backup."

"So, **we** call for backup first."

"If he sees a Winchester before he's captured, he'll just smoke out and bring back the cavalry. You'll lose a lot of people."

"Is he staying out there because of the rugs?"

"I think he's just trying to be inconspicuous and hoping for you to leave. I think we can catch him by surprise."

Meg and Hank had just come up with a good plan for catching the demon when she said "Oh shit." She nodded slightly toward a uniformed officer who casually walked past Wu into the bullpen and over to the coffee pot. "That one's a Levi."

"Roberts?" Hank groaned "Man… He's a good guy."

"He's not _really_ Roberts. I'm sorry, but Roberts was that big-mouthed dick's dinner."

"What the fuck do we do now?" Hank asked.

"First, you look up who that guy questioned today, then we get the info to Nick and Dean. Those people are top priority." She said "I think we can modify the plan to get out alive _and_ save Wu."

* * *

Dean, Monroe and Sean rode in silence, except for navigating Dean to the houses in question. They'd already been to three and nothing turned up. Dean was pulling up to another when he received an email from Hank.

"Fuck. There's a Levi at the precinct. Someone named Roberts. Hank sent a list of the families he interviewed today, six in total. Nick and Cas will start with the first one; we'll start at the last one."

"Why even go to the first house? If I'm a monster and I decide to impersonate an officer, why would I keep interviewing people all day? I'd just take off and grab a snack?" Monroe asked.

"We send officers in pairs, partners like Hank and Nick. If the goal was to infiltrate and gain intel from the investigation, it would be a great way to go. Ask Hank if he's got eyes on Whitmore. Roberts was filling in with him today because his normal partner is on vacation." Sean replied.

Dean nodded and started the car. "Captain's got it right. How long has this other guy been on vacation?"

"Almost two weeks. He and his wife went to China."

"Good. We don't have to worry about him bein' Levi chow like Roberts."

"Dude!" Monroe scolded "A little sympathy? I mean, the Captain lost a man…"

"Sorry." Dean said, half-sincere "I'm just used to… losin' people." His phone beeped. "Hank says Whitmore is OK."

"Good, so we lost Roberts. Let's not lose any more." Sean said as Dean pulled away and headed for Roberts' last interview of the day.

"So, Captain… What are you?" Dean asked, the question coming out of nowhere.

"What?"

"What kind of Wesen. I know about wolf-man here and his foxy lady. Sammy met a porcupine… With your height, I'm thinkin'… you're half-giraffe?"

Monroe did his best to hold in his smile; his best was nowhere near good enough and Sean saw him in the rearview mirror. Sean did not smile. "I am half Hexenbeast."

"Like I'd know… Well, I heard'a hexes… You know, curses…" Dean stopped in front of their next destination. "Hexenbeast…" He pondered then almost shouted "Wait, you're a _cursed _beast?" as Sean got out of the car and walked briskly toward the house.

When Dean scampered to follow, Monroe grabbed his arm. "Dude, he's a cop and he's not _so _bad, but.. Piss him off and you're totally on your own. No one will hear from you. Again. Ever."

* * *

Nick was getting a little queasy from all the 'taxi-service' provided by Castiel and made a mental note to punch Dean in the stomach when they regrouped. Being partnered with the angel might also warrant a blow to the jaw. Dean had given strict instructions to only say 'hello' and 'thank you for your time'. Nick was to do introductions and ask all questions. Castiel followed the rules a little too much; when offered coffee or a similarly kind gesture, he would just do his creepy-angel stare at the interviewee and say nothing at all. After the first house Nick answered for both of them, but it didn't make the angel any less socially awkward. They were interviewing the first person Roberts questioned when Castiel suddenly went off the reservation. He stood over the woman and insisted she 'stop lying to the authorities'. His intrusion into her personal space, piercing glare and gruff voice did prove valuable, albeit there would probably be a formal complaint lodged with the department... She admitted she's a good witch and she insisted her cousin was killed by a demon out for revenge. She said the whole family was at risk now that they had been located. She was surprised when Nick asked follow up questions and she thanked him for not making light of the situation as they left. She just smiled warily at Castiel, seeming relieved he was leaving.

The second house yielded nothing of value, so they were walking up to the third one when Nick received another email from Hank. "Hank and Meg have a plan to get them out around the demon and the Levi." He handed the phone to Cas. "Looks like you're taking us there next. I'll tell Dean he has to do this one too."

"This plan should work." Castiel said as he returned Nick's phone.

"Once I drop you off, I will retrieve Sam and Rosalee and meet you at the station."

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you liked the buildup and next chapter will have the outcome of the station escape as well as what Sam and Rosalee turned up in their research. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to those of you who've followed and favorited this story. Hugs and Love to those who took the time to give reviews!**

**Disclaimer: None of the important ones are mine.**

* * *

Sam and Rosalee were working in the library. They'd each found details about the three families of good witches. They were compiling info to present to the others when a certain angel appeared making Sam wince and Rosalee shout "My God! You scared me!" to which several 'shushes' were issued from other library patrons.

"Hello Sam, Rosalee."

"Cas. What's up? Are you and Nick done?"

"There is a problem. A demon and a Leviathan are present at the precinct. Hank and Meg have a plan. Assistance from both of you is required." He put his hands on them and in the next moment they were outside the precinct, next to Nick.

"Nice wardrobe change." Rosalee smirked at Sam and Nick added. "Might want to fix your tie."

Sam's confused expression changed to annoyance as he looked himself over and groaned. "Cas, did you, uh, _change_ _my_ _clothes_, mid-teleport?" He began to fix his tie, as it was a clear duplication of Castiel's backwards-knotted blue one.

"It is part of the extraction plan. You need to perform the ruse that you are an FBI agent. Your ID is in the pocket."

"What about my other clothes and my-"

"What about everything we had at the library?" Rosalee interrupted.

"I transported it to Monroe's home. Sam your clothes and additional weapons are there too."

"Cas, you are never, ever, never to change my damn clothes again, or I swear-"

"Time is critical Sam. It took one one-hundredth of one second. You cannot disrobe and redress that quickly."

"That's not the point-"

"If you are concerned about unacceptable groping, I assure you, my vessel's hands were not involved-"

"Goddammit Cas! When I say **_never again_** - I. Mean. Never. Again."

Cas looked almost hurt and turned away. Rosalee quietly reassured the pouting angel that she understood he had good intentions while Nick said "I'm new to this, but, what's the big deal? It's not like you even knew he was-"

"I don't want to talk about it." Sam turned red, not from anger, but clearly from embarrassment.

"C'mon, Sam… Tell me."

"_He changed my underwear_; I was wearing boxers and now… briefs." Sam groaned as Nick's lips successfully imprisoned a grin. He held a stoic look even Renard would be find impressive. Sam continued "That's.. _Oh. My. God_. That's a whole new level of invading personal space; Ugh! I wish I could say it ended there but… By the fit, I _know_ they're **not **_mine_, so… _Dean's_, I guess?" Sam questioned as Nick's grin broke free and cackling soon followed when he added "Hopefully they were _clean_…"

After his outright laughter subsided, Nick laid out the plan. Despite the excessive snickering, everyone understood his or her part.

* * *

"OK. It's all set." Hank said to Meg. "Good luck." He stood up and walked over to where Whitmore and the Leviathan impersonating Roberts were sitting, finishing a report. "You two get anywhere with trying to find out if the victims are connected and if they were specifically targeted?"

"Not really… I think they're hiding somethin', but… got me on what it is." Whitmore replied.

Non-Roberts nodded toward Meg and asked "What's with her?"

"Someone found her in a ditch about a mile from the park. She's been beat to hell and… Maaan, whatever happened to her it fucked over her head." Hank hadn't expected to be asked about Meg, but he thought his off-the-cuff bullshit was pretty good.

"What's she sayin'? Was it Bigfoot or little green men that did it?" Whitmore chuckled. "Those're gonna be classics 'round here."

"She says it's a monster killing in the park; she was tortured by a demon who told her so…" Hank shook his head and was internally smiling at how basically telling the truth made such a great lie.

"I feel bad for her." 'Roberts' said and added "Any idea who she is?"

"None; she won't say and has no ID, no prints on file, no missing persons reports matching her description..."

"You're on your own with her too. Where's Nick?" Whitmore asked.

"Some guys from the FBI showed up about the park killings and Renard insisted he go with; they didn't argue. Nick said they're not typical Feds."

'Roberts' smirked and his grin made Hank uneasy "Not typical?"

"Yeah, he said they're not overly-douchey and they drive a classic car. But I called and they check out, so… I guess we found the only two Feds without their heads in their asses."

"Wait and see; they'll probably let him solve this and then take the credit." Whitmore joked.

"Speak of the devil!" Hank said as Nick and Rosalee came in chatting. He hobbled back to his desk as he motioned them toward Meg. Introductions were made, Rosalee sat down next to Meg and Nick wandered over to 'Roberts' and Whitmore.

"Hank says you been babysittin' Feds all day." Whitmore smiled and 'Roberts' eagerly added "Yeah where're they now?"

"Should be here soon. They're gonna set up in the small conference room on level two. They have a lot to bring in; I need to call the Captain; Roberts, can you meet them in the garage and lead them to their 'office'." Nick rolled his eyes and made finger quotes.

"Sure!" Fake-Roberts smiled showing more teeth than a great white shark. Nick thought about what happened to the real Roberts and must have gone pale, because Whitmore asked "Berkhardt, you OK?"

"Yeah. I just need to eat somethin' soon."

As 'Roberts' got up and left he sniggered "Me too… I'm gonna grab a bite as soon as I see the G-men."

The Leviathan disappearing in the elevator was Meg's 'cue' to begin yelling and pointing at Rosalee, insisting that she was "one of them"; her performance commanding the attention of everyone in the room.

Nick ran out, grabbed 'Wu' and frantically yelled "C'mon Wu!" He pulled him into the room, on top of a hidden devil's trap and smiled. Sam burst out from the stairwell, ran to the demon and quietly began the exorcism.

Meg lunged at Hank insisting she'd "trusted him and he was working with the monsters!" Her actions knocking him to the floor and ensuring everyone else was focused on them while Wu's exorcism continued unnoticed. Once Sam was done, he helped Nick settle the confused sergeant onto a nearby chair.

Meg's screams ended as quickly as they began and she was escorted to an interrogation room 'for her own safety'. Nick and Rosalee helped Hank off the floor while everyone else went back to their duties.

Nick spoke to Sam a moment and fielded a call; he motioned for Whitmore to join them after a few minutes. Sam introduced himself as 'Agent Hetfield' and made small talk while Nick finished his call. "That was the Captain; he's at City Hall. He wants us to brief the mayor. Agent Palmer is going to pick us up out front." Nick looked at Whitmore. "Tell Roberts sorry about the confusion. I guess we didn't need him for unloading after all."

Rosalee and Hank joined Meg in the interrogation room and Nick and Sam scurried to the stairwell. Everyone was gone a moment later. If asked, no one would've actually remembered seeing them leave the building.

* * *

Monroe, Dean and Sean were already settled in at the shop spice shop when Castiel arrived with Meg, Hank and Rosalee before leaving and reappearing with Nick and Sam.

Sam and Rosalee relayed what they'd learned. All three of the victims' families were 'typical' members of the community. They participated in charitable organizations, support of the arts, PTA etc., but never held a prominent position. They had good careers as lawyers, teachers, nurses, businessmen and women, but never went past mid-management or mid-salaried positions.

"They keep a low profile while doing good works." Sam said as he explained they were the same way in Minneapolis, Kansas City, Nashville and Dallas "and a few more towns before that." San sighed "I traced them all the way back to Salem, Mass."

"So they're witches?" Dean asked. "**_Good_** witches?"

"That's what one woman told Castiel and me today." Nick answered "Though I think she'd have confessed to killing JFK the way you got in her face." He glared at the angel who sheepishly looked at the floor.

"Everything I found points to that too." Sam began "So we all know the witch trials were total bullshit… Throw someone in a lake, if she floats, she's a witch, so they rescue her from the water and then burn her. If she drowns, she's not a witch, but she's just as dead."

"Yeah, we all know the history." Sean said dryly "What's that got to do with these people here in Portland hundreds of years later?"

"Demons were there, in Salem. They were behind the witch trials. Our three families are the descendants of three couples who escaped with their children – eleven kids in total. They've all been in hiding ever since. When they move, the oldest patriarchs move first and find homesteads to make the points of the pentagram and slowly everyone else moves over about 5 years. They don't all go at once, making them harder to track. They never stay in a place more than forty years, they were already beginning the migration – all three families recently bought land in Denver."

"Now, they've been caught." Monroe sighed.

"So this is just a goddamned demon revenge thing?" Dean asked while Hank let out a slow whistle and added "That's fucking cold, man."

"Looks like." Rosalee added "We have to help them, there's no way they can run again and be safe."

"We'll have to wait on that; the Levis are our biggest issue." Dean said "We need to know if they're workin' for Crowley or another black-eyed son of a bitch."

"We'll find out tonight when they visit us." Sam smiled. "Roberts will ask Whitmore about me; I made sure our small talk included where we're staying. They'll be coming for **us **tonight."

As he and Sam left the shop, Dean gave Nick a brown paper bag containing a bran muffin and a bag of prunes. Nick looked confused; Dean just said "Trust me" and walked out.

* * *

Castiel sat with Monroe and Hank while Rosalee tended to Meg. Meg said Castiel could not use his Grace to heal her since he still wasn't at full power and the Winchesters would need him soon. The Fuchsbau agreed, insisting that he rest while he waits for the hunters' call. She and Meg disappeared to the basement.

After deafening silence and socially awkward moments of no one wanting to make eye contact, Hank sighed and said "Castiel – do you see the future?"

"I can see possible outcomes, but do not know which one will come to pass."

"But you said… about my ex-wife-"

"Dude… _Really_? You're gonna ask about **_that_**_ now_?"

"I gotta know, man. Whatever he knows…"

"I was told to not discuss…" The angel's head tipped to the side, wide blue eyes conveying surprise "Are you giving me permission to candidly address specifics of your intimate relations with-"

Monroe stifled laughter as Hank interrupted quickly "Whoa! Yeah-**no**, don't talk about the sex… Just our relationship as a whole, OK?"

"I did not say the overall relationship would be positive; I said the…" He grumbled and looked perturbed. "It's hard to relieve enquiries regarding a topic that's been banned from conversation."

"Relieve enquiries?" Hank chuckled "Yeah, I hear ya, man; loud and clear. Good talk."

* * *

Dean and Sam lounged in their cheap motel room. Even though they couldn't take their guard down, they were both relaxed and confident in the next part of the plan.

"Can you believe that we've been in the dark about Wesen our entire lives?" Sam said as he laid prone on his bed and stared at the ceiling. "Just really thought we knew about all the things that could go bump in the night… and there's so many more… creatures than we ever imagined."

"I dunno… For me the hardest part of this goddamned job right now is that there could be **good **witches… I hate fuckin' witches."

"Both Cas and Meg seemed to know of them, so I'm gonna have to say that they're legit."

"Don't mean I have'ta like 'em."

"No, but we have to let them alone. Like Nick being a Grimm; I'm sure there are Wesen he doesn't like, per se… But if they're not hurting others or breaking the law… He's not going to go around beheading them just for being Wesen."

"Yeah... S'not like I'd be happy if he was gankin' 'em all." He paused a moment "That Monroe's an OK dude. He threatened me 'bout Roselee, but… _nothin'_. I swear he's more of a spoiled Siamese cat than a **wolf**…" He laughed "Dude, he's a were-pussy!"

Sam rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't say that to him. From what I picked up, he can be a downright scary force. Really formidable too." Sam thought about Dean's last comment "You say he _threatened_ you and he was**n't **intimidating?"

"Oh, fuck no; that's **not** what I'm sayin'… I could'a almost pissed myself. But, you know how there's the guys who get in your face, you know they could take you, or at least put up one hell of a fight, but you also **_know_** they ain't gonna swing? It felt like that…" He shuddered slightly "The _threat _was damn serious. If we did somethin' to Rosalee, or he even **thinks** we're _thinkin'_ 'bout it… Fuck… Our huntin' days r'over in a second."

"Good to know, but there's no real concern."

"Uh huh"

"Dean! You **told** Monroe there's absolutely **no** reason we'd _ever _hurt her didn't you?"

"I didn't say that as much as I smiled and gave the opinion I wasn't afraid of his threats."

Sam groaned exasperatedly. Before he could express the finer points of his lecture on how Dean's goddamned machismo did nothing except alienate potential allies - especially when combined with Castiel's inability to grasp basic social behavior - there was a knock at the door.

"Just a minute!" Dean called as he grabbed his 1911 and bolted behind the door. Sam followed up with a "Who is it?" as he held **the** knife expertly hidden against the door and pretended to fumble with the lock."

"Nick."

Dean shot a look to Sam before dashing back to his bed and lounging casually while Sam put away the knife and opened the door.

"Agent Hetfield" Nick greeted Sam and then nodding at Dean, he added "Palmer" as he stepped into the room, holding the door for two more men. Dean and Sam shared a concerned look "What's this Burkhardt? A goddamned pajama party?"

"Hetfield, you met Detective Whitmore earlier and this is officer Roberts." Nick smirked. "The guy with the stellar manners is Palmer." Dean gave the smallest possible wave to them as Nick continued. "We have more information; didn't think you'd want to wait until morning."

Roberts sat at the table, looking smug and making himself at home. Whitmore looked around the room "What's with…" He pointed to the floor "Is that _salt_?"

"Uh, yeah." Sam began. "You know that woman who freaked out in the precinct today? Well we worked a case involving her a few years back and she recognized me. She's afraid of salt, so…"

"You're using it as _protection_?" Roberts scoffed.

"Not protection, just extra security. She's likely to break in here while we're out but she won't cross the salt."

"She's a fuckin' crazy bitch an' she made Hetfield; said she started flippin' out as soon as she saw him."

"She was yelling about another woman and Hank, not Agent Hetfield." Whitmore corrected as he paced.

"It was all an act." Sam smiled "She was there waiting for one of us to show up."

"You think she's connected to the park killings?" Nick asked.

"It's too soon to tell if she's involved, but she knew this case would bring us to town." Sam sat down on his bed and sighed.

"I honestly don't fuckin' care if she's behind the shit in the park r'not. The bitch's got a hate-on for us an' if I see'er, I don't give a shit _where_ she is, I'm gonna fuckin' gank'er."

All three of the other men smiled between them. Sam and Dean shared an uneasy glance. Whitmore said "We just needed to be sure you weren't onto us."

"Onto _you_?" Sam tipped his head to the side looking puzzled. While Dean said "Th'fuck're ya talkin' 'bout?"

"I really thought they'd be smarter." Nick said looking almost sad. "The King said to not underestimate them; how'd _they_ ever beat **us**?"

Sam's quizzical look changed instantly. His face twisted into an evil smirk as he answered "Dean killed Dick; I blew up SucroCorp."

Before they could react Dean added "You fuckers're goin' down."

In that moment, Sam shot up, a tazer in each hand, and shot Roberts and Whitmore while the Levi-Nick charged at Dean. Sean and Nick emerged from the bathroom and began spraying borax on the two Levis being shocked. Dean threw a bucket of cleaner and doused not-Nick; as he burned and screamed, Dean swung his machete and decapitated him in one swift motion.

"Cas! We need you here! Now!"

Castiel appeared, surprise on his face as he looked at the scene. Sam was still blasting the electricity into the fake Roberts and Whitmore while Sean and Nick continued to spray them. Dean was packing away a head into a Rubbermaid bin.

"Cas!" Sam yelled. "Wanna help already! I'm almost outta juice here!"

Castiel put his hands on fake-Whitmore "Cover your eyes!" The angel smote him while the humans shielded their eyes. As soon as the screams ended, Dean jumped forward and began kicking Roberts, who was on the floor and yelling for mercy. "Stop! Stop! Don't smite me!"

"You're gonna tell us how many of you Levi fuckers're here workin' for that dick Crowley." He grabbed the still-burning monster and dragged him into a chair where Sam helped tie him in place and Castiel placed a hand on the top of his head.

Sean and Nick had 'mentally checked out' for a moment but were now re-engaged, borax sprayers at the ready, threatening the Leviathan.

"I want all of your kind **out of my city**."

"How'd you get my DNA?" Nick demanded. "I didn't let you touch me."

"You chew your pens." The non-Roberts spat in a smug tone. Nick sprayed him again. He screamed and frowned "I should've known something was up when no one came to the parking garage, but Whitmore told me about the fit the demon bitch threw and then you getting' called to the mayor's office..." His eyes shot wide "It was **all **fake, wasn't it?"

"It was a very elaborate ruse to ensure you didn't see Sam perform an exorcism; your oblivious incompetence was unavoidable." Even Castiel's insults had an air of comfort. Sean smiled; he would have to try that with those under his command. While Csatiel said the same thing, it was less harsh than 'your dumb ass fucked up, but it's not your fault, the perps knew you were stupid.'

"You bein' a fuckin' idiot is what we were countin' on… But we only expected two assholes tonight." Dean sneered "How many more big-mouths're in Portland?"

"You can't be serious! I won't reveal plans to you!" He noticed Sam was charging a portable defibrillator. "What in hell are _you_ doing?"

Sam's evil smirk returned. "Dean and I started thinking about Chet. Remember him? We caught him because a witch cursed him. The curse looked and sounded like he was struck by lightning."

"I bet it hurt like bitch, too… So, we guessed we could slow you fuckers down with a few thousand volts." Dean said as he chopped the head off Whitmore's doppelganger.

"The tazer proved we were right on both counts." Sam paused and looked the monster in the eyes. "Now, you can answer our questions or I'm going to torture you with _this_" he rubbed the paddles together menacingly "while they take turns torturing you with _those_." He pointed at Sean and Nick, still brandishing the sprayers, both men smiling sadistically.

"If you try anythin', asshole, Cas there'll smite the shit outta ya and I'll take your fuckin' head for my collection here." Dean held up fake-Whitmore's head before he stuffed it in the plastic tub to join fake-Nick's.

Sam's smile widened "Let's start easy. Are either Roberts or Whitmore still alive?"

"No,"

Sean and Nick both sprayed the Roberts-wannabe while he hissed and screamed "Hey! Dicks! I _answered_ you!"

"We didn't hear you." Nick explained while Sean flatly stated "Speak up."

Sam raised his hand to the two cops "Guys. I'm doing an interrogation/torture combo here. A little professional courtesy, _please_."

Everyone was amused and sniggered, excluding the captured monster.

They received answers to all their other questions with occasional borax spraying and defibrillating. Once they were sure fake-Roberts had told them everything, Dean smiled at Sean and Nick "So, I'm thinkin' you'd like some revenge on this bastard?"

"But I answered your questions!" He pleaded to the two men.

"You're a cop killer. You admitted to eating innocent civilians in our community."

"There's no quick death for you, dickhead."

Nick and Sean seemed to build their interpersonal bond as they took turns with the defibrillator/borax torture before they declared their work complete.

As Dean pulled his machete, Sean grabbed his arm. "Let Nick. He doesn't get to do enough chopping off heads." He flashed a genuine smile. Nick thought Renard smiling wasthe weirdest thing he'd seen lately, maybe **ever**. "Go ahead, Nick. Get in touch with your inner Grimm."

"If you're _really_ gonna enjoy it…" Dean smirked "Use this." He pulled a large, handmade scythe-type weapon from under the bed and handed it to Nick who inspected it with admiration. "Now this is one I could use in my Grimm weapons cache; never even seen it in my books. It's got great weight and balance." He swung it away from the others and then took a few practice swings at the monster's neck; he looked like a PGA golfer practicing a pitch from a bunker. "Is it Romanian or maybe, African? Where'd you get it?"

"I brought it with me when I busted outta Purgatory."

Nick and Sean chuckled but Sam, Dean and Castiel were stoically silent.

"You're serious." Sean looked at Dean. It wasn't a question.

"Yep."

An awkward silence fell around the room. Even the Leviathan stayed quiet. When it became clear that the conversation was not going to include any more information about Purgatory, Nick spoke up. "Thanks for letting me use it. It's really an impressive WMD: weapon of murder and decapitation."

Again everyone (except fake-Roberts) chuckled.

Dean smiled warmly. He truly appreciated the weapon and could see Nick did too. "Now let's get on with killin' this fucker an' burn the goddamned bodies before dawn. I wanna get in a few hours of sleep before… Ugh! We gotta save goddamned _witches_ tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I re-worked the logistics of the 'escape' from the station a few times before I was happy with it. Also, to be clear on the Levi impersonating Nick: Yes, when they steal DNA, they get all memories, but I'm asserting the pen in question was gnawed before Nick met the Winchesters. So the Leviathan would not have been aware Nick was already working with the hunters. It's my story; I control when Nick chews his pens. **

**All reviews/feedback/questions are welcome and appreciated. **


	9. Chapter 9

SPNGR 9

**Follow up from the last chapter: Nick's strong moral character may seem like a contradiction to his torturing the Levi with Renard. **

**Here's my logic: If it was human, or even the worst Wesen _ever_, Nick would not have tortured the non-Roberts. But once you see a Levi snacking on a human leg like it's a hoagie, the being itself becomes more of an abstract concept. I wanted to show the anger release for Nick. Normally, he would never go full Grimm on anyone because of his moral character, but this gave him a moment to embrace his genetic/inherent Grimm bloodlust without guilt. His anger has been building for a while: finding out about Sean, keeping Wesen a secret, all the Verrat/Laufer drama, it takes a toll. Plus his human stress of Juliet losing her memory of him and knowing keeping secrets is partially to blame for the whole coma-thing. Now he meets Winchesters, an angel, a demon and is face to face with a monster from Purgatory... The guy's just a raw nerve, better he de-stresses on a Levi than suddenly snap on anyone else.  
I also wanted Nick and Sean to 'bond' over something that was not Wesen/Grimm related. They needed something to see and understand the darkness in one another without upsetting their new found alliance.**

**PM if you want to have a more in-depth discussion about this or any other points of contention in the story. **

**Disclaimer: Mine! They're all mine! Mwhah- No, wait… I own nothing, save this story about them. *sigh* **

* * *

Rosalee diligently changed the dressings on Meg's wounds with quick but gentle touches. She applied a salve from her shop.

"This's a powerful antibacterial agent; it may sting."

"Have you tested it on a demon?"

"If it can keep Hasslichen wounds clean, then yours should be a piece of cake." She paused "Plus, this body is basically human, isn't it?"

"Why are you being so nice to me? You _do_ understand what a demon **is**, don't you?"

"I understand that there are those that rebel against their pre-dispositioned instincts and do what they feel is right and not just what is expected of them."

"You're talking about the world's most gentle Big Bad Wolf. the only Grimm who isn't into decapitation, and a wicked witch who wants to be good..." Meg smiled "Not _me_."

"I don't see the difference. You're acting against your nature, Just like Nick and Monroe. And Captain Renard. It seems Castiel is going against his nature too." She smiled and tried to make a gruff voice "The angelic being's unsuccessful attempt to conceal his affection for your demonic beauty is endearing."

Both women laughed and then Meg sighed. "I know; he's adorable, isn't he? I hate him, and _**if **_demons could love, I'd... You know. OK, I hate that there's a part of me that wants him to redeem me; I hate that I crave his light... And I love his dark side, the side that rebels against Heaven. I love the idea of corrupting him –not completely, just **enough **_so that he _**_could_**_ be with me_. "

"Sorry, I can't help with that but-" She held up a bag. "I stopped at a second hand shop and I got you some clothes. Are you ready to give up Monroe's hand-me-downs?"

"Yes, oh thank God – figure of speech _only_ – I would love to have something designed for a woman…" She paused "These are perfect. How'd you-"

"I didn't figure pink was really _you_."

"There's one more thing that would help me feel like _me_."

* * *

The moment Castiel left the spice shop for the motel, Monroe rose and paced; his hands alternating between holding a sprayer of borax and a jug of holy water. His eyes bored into the basement door, trying to will Rosalee to emerge. Occasionally women's laughter would penetrate the floor. His reaction was a partial voge followed by an embarrassed sigh as he realized there was no imminent danger. Hank put up with it for about forty-five minutes before he spoke up. "Dammit, man. You gotta calm down. I've tried talking to you about sports, weather, even clocks for fuck's sake and you just won't relax… _My_ blood pressure isn't gonna come down for days…"

"Sorry…" The word was spoken absentmindedly, not sincerely.

Monroe was beyond restless. Hank wondered if Blutbaden stress-eat; if that were the case, _he_ was the most readily-available snack (and he couldn't easily escape with his busted leg). But, if he was truly going to befriend a "Big Bad Wolf", then he would have to treat him like any other friend. He'd never let Nick or his other buddies act like this.

"Monroe. Sit. The. Fuck. Down. **Now**." Hank winced internally at the harshness of the command.

Monroe slowly turned to look at the man at the table. His furrowed brow and red eyes melted away and he suddenly looked like a kicked puppy. "Maan, I'm sorry Hank." He slumped into a chair then flailed his arms. "Dude! What's taking them so long?"

"Are you talking about Nick and the others or Rosalee and Meg?"

"Both…" He growled, _literally_. "I mean, what if Nick's in trouble? And What if something's happened to Rosalee down there? Like what if she _**can**_ get possessed?"

Castiel appeared. "Wesen cannot be possessed. I believe you have already been provided this knowledge. Worrying about impossibilities is even more futile than worrying about improbabilities."

Hank laughed outright at the angel's imparted wisdom "We'll keep that in mind. Thanks, man."

"Dude! Where is everyone? How did it go?"

"They have finished burning the Leviathans and require rest before continuing the mission."

"They're not the only ones." Rosalee emerged from the basement "I'm exhausted. Monroe, I'm going home with you and Meg will stay in the guest room." It was not a question. "Unless Nick's there?" She looked at Castiel.

"He is not. Juliette Silverton feels more secure if he sleeps there - now that her knowledge includes Wesen-"

Hank interrupted; he wanted to cut Castiel off before he overshared about Nick and Juliette. "How's Meg?"

"Doing just fine, Brown Sugar… Thanks for asking." Meg purred, startling Hank as she ran her hand across his shoulders as she crossed the floor to Castiel. "Clarence… Don't you want to complement my hair and my clothes?"

Her hair was dyed back to its 'normal' black and she was wearing skinny black jeans with a black tank top under a tight, dark blue off-the-shoulder sweater.

"You… You look Heavenly."

She laughed heartily "Looks are _**so**_ deceiving, aren't they? Coming from you that **is** the ultimate compliment, but let's keep _upstairs_ **out** of our conversations…"

He smiled and said he would get everyone home once they were ready.

* * *

Sam was heading into the bathroom when Dean stopped him with a fierce "No!"

"I will NOT take the second shower. Your Sasquatch body and girl hair use all the hot water. I did more grave digging, I get the hot shower."

"All you had to do was ask for the shower." Sam said while shucking his jeans and settling on his bed with his laptop. "I'll do some more research on Wesen…"

"No, I'm _askin_' you to hustle to the laundry room." He began digging in his duffle as Sam rose and began to gather clothes. "I only have one clean pair of underwear left…" Dean's voice trailed off. He stared at his brother as his tone reached 'pissed off' def-con four… "**Bitch**, are you wearin' _my _shorts? You perverted, thieving asshole… I just bought those."

Sam blushed. He was wearing a t-shirt and… _Dean's_ underwear… Sam had a dilemma. He could either explain Cas' celestial clothing swap or he could confess to 'perverted underwear theft'….

"Sorry. I was out of clean… I'll get them washed and back-"

"Keep 'em; your huge ass has ruined 'em now anyway."

As Sam fled to the laundry room, he was sure of two things. One: he would soon be buying Dean new underwear. Two: tomorrow he _**had**_ to talk to Cas, Rosalee and Nick before they unwittingly unraveled his lie.

* * *

Monroe pulled his arm out from under Rosalee and got up, kissing her forehead in the process. It was before six A.M. He was in desperate need to return to his normal regimen, and Pilates was calling to him. For a too-brief moment he thought maybe the whole Winchesters/angel/demon/Leviathan fiasco had just been a dream… but as his eyes adjusted to the light, the graffiti covering his home dispelled those hopes. He rubbed his eyes while on his auto-pilot route to coffee and waked right into Castiel, who was standing in the center of the kitchen.

"Dude! What the hell are you doing up at this hour?"

"You are up at this hour."

"So you got up because I got up?"

"I do not require sleep. I kept watch."

"Oh-kaay… So, you've been standing in my kitchen all night?"

"No."

"Uh, still confused, here. Man, you're gonna have to be a little more forthcoming until I've had my coffee…"

"I was not only in _your_ kitchen. I monitored the dwellings of Sean Renard, Nick Burkhardt, and Hank Griffin along with the motel where the Winchesters currently reside."

"Always in the kitchen?"

"Dean has said that standing watch by the bed is…" he made repeated finger quotes like his hands were having spasms "Angel-pervy, uncool, rape-y, celestial-stalkerish, an invasion of personal space, lunar lurking, heavenly harassment, divine skulking and… **Just. Fuckin'. Creepy.**" He sighed; his expression forlorn. "Sam says it's socially inappropriate."

"So is _you_ saying all _that_…" Monroe muttered before adding "I guess the kitchen isn't so bad, then."

"Sean Renard and Hank Griffin were both startled yet understanding when they encountered me last night… However, I do not believe Juliette Silverton appreciated my vigilant fortification of her residence."

"Duude! She caught you lurking – um, I mean… _keeping watch_?"

"There was a lot of screaming. I tried to explain but Nick shot me before he realized…"

"Nick _shot_ you?"

"I am uninjured."

"How's Juliette?"

"She harbors resentment for what she perceived as an intrusion."

Monroe laughed heartily "Yeah, you're lucky you were**n't** in in the bedroom. Nick woulda done more than shot ya." He clapped a hand down on the angel's shoulder.

Castiel simply stared at him without expression.

"Well, I'm gonna… do my Pilates, so…" Monroe shrugged and walked out of the kitchen.

"I shall just… wait here."

* * *

At exactly 7:00 A.M. Nick, Hank and Sean arrived at the Winchesters' motel room. The brothers were dressed in FBI-impersonation mode. They had a lot to accomplish. They needed to be sure to finish off the Leviathan threat, save the witches from demons and get Sam and Dean out of town before the real FBI took an interest in the case.

As they entered, Sean grabbed Nick and led him away from the table where the others gathered. Dean and Hank sipped their coffee and discussed the Seahawks' roster, both men excited about the NFL preseason. Sam feigned interest in football in order to not appear interested in the quiet conversation between Sean and Nick.

"My brother is in town. He wants me to join him for dinner tomorrow."

"Is this Verrat business or family bonding?"

"His mother tried to have my mother and me killed so you could say our relationship is… a bit strained." Sean paused "I think it's safe to assume whatever he's doing here, it's problematic… for both of us."

"Then, this is about the key."

"I know he is very determined. What I don't know is if he's acting on behalf of the families or behind their backs."

"Either way, we need to watch ours."

"I'm expecting some more info later; I just wanted you to have a heads up."

They returned to the table and picked up their coffee.

"So did everyone enjoy their three and a half hours of sleep?" Dean asked warily as he grabbed a third sugar-laden confection from the "VooDoo Doughnuts" box Hank proffered.

There was amused grumbling from Sean and Hank about Castiel lurking about their kitchens; Nick was much more vocal and much less amused. "I only slept about an hour or so because Juliet went for something from the fridge and he scared the shit out of her. She started screaming 'Wesen! Nick! Wesen!' and she came running out into the living room with him following her. I was so exhausted, I shot the poor bastard before I recognized him. He was explaining he's" Nick made his voice as deep as possible "an angel of the Lord assisting Nick's efforts to eradicate the Leviathan and demon threats in Portland." The other men chuckled and Nick continued. "It. Wasn't. Funny. He finally left, but I had to stay up and do my best to explain angels and demons and Leviathan to Juliette." He pointed at Sam and Dean "One of **you** _is_ going to sit down and explain it to her. Fuck, I still think you need to explain it to me."

"Dammit, Cas…" Dean groaned "I'm sorry Nick, at least she didn't wake up with him in her bedroom…" He cringed "Believe me; that's just _**fuckin' creepy**_."

"Yeah, well, she just found out about Wesen less than two days ago and this was going to be my first official night back home…" He pointed at them again "He's **your** pet angel. Get him under control."

"Dean and Sam neither pet nor control me." All five men jumped as Castiel appeared behind Nick. "Although, they've both requested that I not stand guard next to the bed."

"Thanks to **you**, Juliette knows about demons and Leviathans now." Nick dropped his head and groaned. "She's probably heading for the hills right now."

"The manner in which I made Juliette's acquaintance was unfortunate." The angel paused "She's arranged to meet Rosalee for coffee at a diner near the spice shop. They do not have plans to tour any hills."

At this Nick gave a jerking chuckle and smiled. "Thanks, I feel better about that."

"Cas, is everything set up for today?" Dean asked, desperate to get back to the busy day they had ahead. "Are the real Roberts and Whitmore ready to be found?"

"There was little left of their bodies, but… Yes, they are."

"Everyone knows what they're doing, right?" Sam asked and all agreed.

"Cas, make the call."

* * *

As Sean and Sam drove to the precinct, the scanner in his cruiser relayed a message about a 911 call stating another victim was found in the park. It was quickly followed by call about a domestic disturbance. His phone rang. "Wu, I just heard the scanner. Send Burkhardt and Griffin to the Park; they have Agent Palmer with them. You and Franco check out the domestic. Agent Hetfield and I are headed to the precinct now." He hung up and looked at Sam.

"Looks like Castiel's 9-1-1 call worked. So you really think we can get them to all come together?"

"Once the patriarchs are killed by demons… I think they'll come running when the police offer protection."

"Can they really pull it off?"

"Dean's a pro and if Nick's half the badass I saw last night… Cas will put any potential human witnesses to sleep or erase their memories."

"He can erase memories?"

"When it's appropriate." Sam paused "I was going to suggest… Juliette… After Cas surprised her last night… but I gathered there's been tension with her and Nick; I didn't want to upset him."

"It might make angel and demon things easier, but… Believe me… You were smart not to mention it to Nick. Juliette's been through enough and she's come out stronger; Nick's finally back in her memories. There's no way either of them would ever let someone erase anything from her mind again."

* * *

Nick, Hank and Dean (Agent Palmer to everyone else) looked sadly at the remains 'found' in the park.

Nick couldn't help but think when the angel said "There was little left" he was over-exaggerating. He wondered if 'little' was an exact measurement in Heaven; that seemed as likely as Castiel over-exaggerating.

As if Hank was reading his mind, he nudged Nick and sighed "Whoa, man, Cas wasn't lyin' about 'little left'…"

Between the almost four hundred pounds that combined in Roberts and Whitmore, there were three partial hands, one whole foot and a few miscellaneous toes, what appeared to be a section of sternum, and a dozen or so feet of intestines. Hank mentally estimated that, all together, it weighed less than thirty pounds.

Dean was uneasy in the moment. He'd come off as flippant with Sean the night before, making it like Roberts' death was simply par for the course. He never liked to lose an innocent on a job and this was eating him up inside. Nick and Hank were looking at the remains of their co-workers, possibly even friends. "It's hard to believe there are two grown men in that pile. But at least the families will have something to lay to rest." He bowed his head respectfully and sighed.

"There's enough _blood_ that it _looks_ like two grown men were torn apart **here**." Nick whispered "Where did Cas get the blood? He knows we need the DNA match, right?"

"This is hard to believe, but it's their blood; every drop that was left where they were killed. He probably put the splatters back as exact as he could, given the change in location. The dude is so fuckin' literal. We asked for everything, we got it." Dean gave a half-hearted grunt. "This's one of the few times it actually worked out, damn it..."

A uniformed officer approached and reported to the detectives. Among the gory debris, they noted a badge and wallet, as well as a piece of what was clearly a PPD uniform and a police-issued Glock-19. After forensics took photos, Hank picked up the wallet and announced it belonged to detective Whitmore; they surmised the uniform and gun would belong to Roberts. Dean was impressed that Sean and Nick had the wherewithal to take the items off the imposters the night before and ask Cas to plant them at the staged crime scene along with the remains. Sean wanted his fallen men identified quickly so families could be notified and the men could be laid to rest; what little there was.

Nick, Hank and Dean spent the morning at the park. Making sure to be thorough, even though noting about the scene was much of a mystery to them. Nick asked the M.E. to check DNA and prints against Roberts and Whitmore first, evidence suggests they were the victims. He and Hank were going to take Agent Palmer and question nearby residents.

* * *

As they left, they stopped and picked up Monroe. He climbed into the back next to Dean and began animatedly saying that Rosalee called with an update on Juliette. She was doing well considering her introduction to Cas resulted in Nick shooting him and then yelling for him to 'get the fuck out of the house'… Things went much better when she met Meg...

"Meg? She met a **demon** now too?" Nick swerved as he attempted to turn and glare at Monroe. "What the hell, Monroe?"

"Don't look at me, man! Rosalee didn't want to leave her behind; it's _rude_, you know. Plus Meg helped shed some light" he sniggered "or _darkness_, I guess, on the situation."

"This just keeps getting better and better..."

"I think you mean shit's gettin' weirder and weirder..." Dean added. "Where are they now?"

"Meg and Rosalee are at the shop; Juliette went to work."

Wanting to lighten the mood, Monroe poked Nick's shoulder "Duude, you _shot__ an angel_? Then you yelled '_fuck_' at him? He coulda smote you! Smote? Smited? Whatever… Man, you coulda been toast!"

"No, no smiting; he feels bad." Hank began laughing and switched to his deepest voice "He is apologetic regarding his unfortunate introduction to Juliette."

"Don't worry about bein' smote/smited/whatever, Nick. From now on, Cas'll just stay invisible. You're _never _gonna know if he's there or not; takes the celestial-stalking to a whole new perv-ish level."

"Fuck. You. All. He scared the hell outta her, and then me because I was asleep and she was screaming about Wese0 in the house." Nick smiled for the first time; knowing Juliette was OK (and not packing to leave him) helped him see the potential humor. He shook his fist in the air "Let that be a lesson to any and all. Come into _**my **_house and scare Juliette and you'll get _double tapped_ before you can say 'Hi'." He used his deepest voice for the 'Hi' getting a raucous cackle from the others.

"Better'n bein' beheaded, there, Mister Grimm…" Dean smirked; Hank and Monroe agreed through more laughter and teasing.

* * *

Captain Renard and Sam looked over possible locations for the 'family meeting'. It was important that everyone in the witches' families attend, so it was conducted as official police business to encourage them to come. The venue was critical because they had to maintain order in the face of panic. They found a suitable location and confirmed availability.

Sam (a.k.a. Agent Hetfield) addressed a few officers, politely asking them to contact members of the Samuels, Matthews and Simons families to meet in city council chambers at city hall at six p.m. today. He handed out names and phone numbers, saying they need to ask those they call to reach out to others. Please explain the police department wants to ensure safety for every member of the families, but they don't have the manpower to contact them all individually. All legal adults will be required to attend.

He stepped into Sean's office where the Captain was engaged on a call, speaking French. Sam began to step back out, but Sean waived him in and gestured for him to sit as he finished the call. He confirmed receipt of an email and ended the call.

"Sorry about that; family issues."

"I understand, no need to apologize."

Sean nodded as if to tell Sam he appreciated the empathy, but there was no way he actually understood. "I heard you out there setting up the phone calls. You are nowhere near enough of an asshole to be a believable Fed."

"I'm used to being with Dean. He has enough of that Fed-machismo-asshole-attitude dripping off him for both of us." He waived his hands out and made a clearly practiced, yet believable apologetic expression "I'm the 'sorry about this dickhead' guy."

Sean laughed, but it was short lived as his phone rang. "Wu. What's going on?" He switched the call to speaker.

"Captain, I… I don't want to complain, but Franco and I… we've been waiting… I.A. and forensics are already finishing up, the M.E. wants to move the bodies, but… Whitmore and Roberts are M.I.A. We've been waiting almost two hours."

"Why is I.A. there?" Sean maintained his cool demeanor despite the frustrated, hurried, frantic voice coming through the line.

"Officer involved shooting. Franco saved my life. The woman here is dead. She was dead when we arrived on scene, I mean… and then the crazy guy came outta nowhere. He was high or something, because he was **strong**… Took five, six shots to bring him down. We just wanna get the hell outta here. Dispatch says they left word with Whitmo-"

"Wu. I need you to calm down. It seems likely that Whitmore and Roberts…" He sighed; Sam thought it was more for effect or out of exasperation than the gravity of the news hew was about to share "It seems **they** are the bodie**s **found in the park."

The background noise from the crime scene came roaring to the forefront as the previously rattled and babbling sergeant was immediately, totally and completely silent.

"Wu?"

"Shit…" The voice was soft and eerily calm.

"Exactly. As of now, it's still unconfirmed, but there is strong evidence. Dispatch doesn't know, that's why you're still waiting. I can't announce until I have the confirmation. I'll send Lucas and Grant. Tell the M.E. they'll be to you in less than twenty."

"Thanks, Captain. Uh, you'll let me know when **it's** official?"

"Yes."

Renard disconnected the call and called in Lucas and Grant. They just returned from two people who were found dead in their home; looks like both were poisoned and they are unclear if it was murder/suicide or someone else's handiwork. It'll take crime lab hours to go through all the contents of the vics' kitchen; they were heading to the vics' employers now. Sean introduced 'Agent Hetfield', explained the situation at the park and said that questioning about the poisoning victims would have to wait. They needed to get to Wu and Franco now. After many angry questions asking Sam 'what was the FBI going to do about dead cops?', 'weren't he and his Fed buddy here to catch this sick-o?' and 'did they have their heads in their asses?', etc. Sam replied sternly in a gruff tone, but his words were infuriatingly polite. He informed them that Roberts and Whitmore voiced their desire to investigate the park at night and were expressly told not to go near there. He was sorry they were dead; but it was poor planning on their part (rushing in without proper back-up) that got them killed and **not **the FBI. He assured the detectives that the park murders were _already_ number one on his list _before _the latest deaths, and he preferred to both catch a serial killer and stay alive rather than choose one or the other. He softened, very slightly, as he said their fellow officers won't have fallen for nothing. He and his partner are going to get the son of a bitch doing this; they just need to stay out of the way and focus on their own cases.

They left in a hurry and Sean looked at Sam, wearing a huge grin "I was wrong; you are an _excellent _G-man asshole."

* * *

"Where th'fuck're we?" Dean asked as Nick pulled into a boat and trailer storage lot. "We need to get prepped for this witch savin'. God, it burns in my mouth sayin' that. Savin' witches is weirder n' watchin' a werewolf eat bean sprouts."

"You're still on that? Dude!? What did you have against my lunch? It's not like I made you eat it. You don't see me bitching about your food."

"Whatever. Whiny-wolf. Hey Grimmy, I ask again, why the fuck're we here?"

"Call me Grimmy again and it **will **get you stabbed. I need some supplies and thought you might want to see where I work my Grimm mojo."

Dean entered the trailer and said "This is creepy, horror-hoarder are you?" HE waived his hands out and increased his voice by two octaves "The décor is so very retro; I just _love_ the 'psycho-meets-death' theme…" His voice returned to normal as he continued "Actually… **Death**, he'd prob'ly love this; haulin' it to county fairs and eatin' all the junk food… It's fucked up, but I kinda like that guy, even if he scares th'fuck outta me." He sighed, and continued his musings. "I must be nuts that I wouldn't mind seeing Death again, just chatting over a fried meatball skewer or plate of beer-battered onion rings-"

"Dean." Hank's voice showed that he was slightly annoyed at the hunter's senseless babbles and sudden loss of connection to his surroundings.

"What? Oh yeah, sorry, just thinkin' 'bout someone…"

"Death?" The three others asked in unison.

"Long story. But ahhh… This place **is** cool." He began to lazily flip the pages of an open book as he took in his surroundings. "Sammy would jizz over all these books. Where'd you get 'em all?" He smiled, thinking how their own Batcave made this look like the kiddie section at Barnes and Noble.

"Inherited; it was passed down through my family for generations. Check out that cabinet; I think you'll **really** like what's in there."

"Vintage issues of Busty Asian Beauties?" Dean asked, waggling his eyebrows as he reached out to the doors of the large armoire Nick indicated. The others held their breath as Dean asked the cupboard "What wonders do you hold?"

Dean's eyes grew wide as he took in all the various weaponry displayed before him. His fingers appreciatively stroked the burled wood and leather hilts; he gingerly caressed the sharp barbs and blades. His eyes moved slowly from piece to piece, taking in each one and imagining the fear and destruction it could bring to its intended target.

"All this paraphernalia of subjugation and death… It's fuckin' awesome. Best. Cupboard. Ever."

He turned to look at Nick, nodding approvingly. "You just need silver an' holy water an' you're ready to be a hunter."

"I thought you'd appreciate it."

"Appreciate it? You sound like Cas. It's way beyond that; Think I might'a came a little." Dean gave his mega-watt smile and his eyebrows danced lewdly. He turned back to the cupboard and asked "Which of these are we here to get?"

"Nothing in there; we're here for these."

A sharp sound similar to a sword being brandished met Dean's ears and he turned to see a scythe nearly as tall as Nick. "Dude…" Deans smile widened as he took the profferd weapon from Nick and examined it. "What's it say on the blade?"

"It's German. It says "Reaper of the Grimms."

"Reaper? Of the?… Did you inherit them too?" Looking at Nick's smug expression, he already knew the answer.

"Someone sent reapers to kill me. They… didn't succeed."

**A/N: Thanks to DeansBabyBird for letting me steal "paraphernalia of subjugation and death". She used it to describe the Impala's arsenal, but I think Nick's cupboard also qualifies.**

**Please read and review. Your reviews make me so very happy and I write more when I'm happy… **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I hope you enjoy chapter 10. Let me know either way.**

**Just one chapter left after this.**

**Disclaimer: If they ****_were_**** mine, I wouldn't let them out to hunt/chase things and get hurt or dirty; they'd all stay inside with me, safe and sound.**

* * *

"Dean, I am apprehensive." Castiel voiced his concern "I have never manipulated people in such a fashion."

"You've got the mojo for it; Gabe did it all the time. He even fooled Kali inta thinkin' she killed'im, an' she's a _demigod_." Dean encouraged his friend "You only have'ta trick a room full of _people_ for like, five minutes."

"Gabriel was more amalgamated with humans and-"

"Look Cas, you'll do great. Now just hang out with Rosalee and Meg – rest up. We'll call if we need you."

"I think he's hurt you sent him away." Monroe said, clearly concerned for the angel's feelings.

Nick had a different concern "Cas said _Gabriel_, as in **Gabriel**,_Messenger of God_?"

"Yep, Gabriel, the archangel, the guy was a dick-bag. When the shit hit the fan upstairs, he hid out on Earth, fuckin' with people for his own amusement, bastard killed **_me_** over a hundred times."

"You're talking in past tense; so he's not on earth anymore?"

"Duude? He _killed _you?"

"A hundred times? Man, that's gotta be a record!"

"Asshole's **dead.** S'far as we know, Lucifer killed'em." Dean was harsh in his tone and his expression was stern. "Look, I don't wanna get into it, the killin' _me_ thing. Sam understands it better'n I do; you can ask him, but he's** still **got a huge **hate-on** for Gabe; he'll either tell you about it or he'll get all bitchy an' pissed. S'up to you if ya wanna roll the dice on that one. Oh, and **don't **ask him about Lucifer."

"Good to know." Nick deadpanned.

"**You** can ask him if you want, Nick, but… Dude, I don't need to know about any of that." Monroe said.

"Don't **need **to know? Man, I don't **wanna** know about **anything **that involves Lucifer." Hank added.

* * *

"We **have** to _catch_ the murder or no one - especially in the PPD - is going to be satisfied." Sean told Sam.

"We'll have Ronove, the demon who was running the Levis..."

"Yes, well, what if he chooses to inhabit some nice minister or pillar of the community? I'm not letting an innocent, decent person be dragged into this and found guilty posthumously."

"Ronove is a demonic monster. He has his own physical form; it's said he can shapeshift, so we don't think he'll be wearing a meat suit. We'll kill him, then you just make up a name for him and have him cremated, with salt of course." Sam grinned "Worst case scenario, we pin it on Cas. You'll shoot him down in front of plenty of witnesses."

"It is worrysome how you are so nonchalant about all this."

"It's what we do." Sam sighed "This time is more difficult. Because of the PPD being so involved, we have to actually catch someone for the six o'clock news. Usually we come in as Feds, gather info, kill the fugly and leave; the cops wonder what happened to the Feds, but the killings stop. Eventually it becomes a cold case. We do feel bad that there are cops that spend their time looking for a killer that they'll never catch, but even if we said 'we killed the demon/monster/ghost and it's OK now', very few would ever believe us."

"If I hadn't seen what I have, I wouldn't. We've got a few hours to wait; do you think you could look at a few cold cases and tell me if you think they were solved by hunters? Maybe I can better utilize my staff."

"Sure. I hate to sound like Dean, but I _do_ need lunch first."

* * *

"Are we really sure we want to take on all three of these things at once? And why did we park so far away?" Monroe asked as he walked behind Nick and Dean. They were heading up a long lane to a secluded house belonging to Adrian Simons, patriarch of the Simons family. Even though it was mid-afternoon, the trees lining the lane produced a dusk-like gloom. Due to his injured leg, Hank stayed behind with the car; He was to drive up and join them when he got 'the signal'.

"Cas says they're all three here but no one else is. That makes it perfect, no hostages or witnesses. Normal people can hear Baby's glorious engine from a half-mile away; Levis have even better hearing. We'd never get the jump on'em."

"Monroe, you haven't seen one of these things yet. They… It's… Just trust me, we need all possible advantages." Nick said "Can you smell them yet?"

"Are you kidding? Du-ude, it's gonna be at least two weeks before I can smell anything else."

"Just stop whining, ya big were-pussy." Dean grinned; Sam owes him ten bucks for saying that and not getting mauled "That tazer is easy to use, but you still have to be somewhat of a good shot. You sure you can handle it?"

While Monroe growled at Dean's latest insult, Nick spoke up "Monroe shot a Siegbarste, _an ogre_, with an **elephant gun **- from 80 yards away, he can handle a tazer from a few feet."

"It was 100 yards." The Blutbad growled through woged teeth.

"OK, Fluffy, you're a badass, whatever." Dean joked "No need to go all teen-wolf now. Save it for the Levis."

"I **can** be a badass; I'm just not looking forward to being _bait_."

"You're about to prove how badass bait can be. Suck it up." Dean paused "We need to go silent from here on in."

They had a plan; a well thought-out plan that everyone agreed would ensure success. Monroe would go to the front door. He would feign car trouble out on the main road and display a dead cell phone, begging 'just one call to Triple-A'. As he entered the house, Dean and Nick would send a text to Hank who would roar the Impala up the lane while they came bursting through the back door. Hank had a large borax sprayer; Nick and Dean each had bottles with enough for a quick dousing, but hopefully, Monroe shooting two of them with tazers combined with the scythe action from Nick and Dean would make the borax unnecessary. They would only call for Cas if things got out of hand.

Everything went as planned, _technically_, but… Really, not at all.

At Monroe's request for help, the Leviathan at the door handed him a cell without allowing him inside. He commented that he would need to look up the number because he did not have it memorized; did they have a phone book he could use? The Leviathan said "For triple A it's easy to remember, it's 866-Your-AAA." Strike two at getting inside.

"Yeah, thanks Man… That _is_ easy to remember."

"You're not our first stranded motorist." The monster smiled and Monroe felt like he could actually _smell _the evil radiating off it.

Monroe didn't have sight on either of the other two monsters. The house was large and they could be anywhere. It was his job to draw them together. As he dialed, he asked "Hey, I know I'm already intruding, so… Might as well go for broke… Could I trouble you for some water; it's hot and I've walked - well, it has to be at least two miles…"

Before the Levi could answer, there was a huge commotion from the back of the house and the roar of the Impala was approaching _fast_. Monroe dropped the Leviathan's phone and fumbled in his pocket for the tazer. He brandished his own phone instead. The creature slammed both arms into his chest and knocked him to the floor as he burst past him and charged toward the oncoming car.

Hank skidded the car in a 360-degree stop that would have been the envy of stunt drivers everywhere, knocking the charging monster to the ground as he whacked him with the rear fender. Monroe had chased after the creature. He shot the creature with the tazer while it was still down and gave the other tazer to Hank. "I only saw the one; Dean and Nick are inside, but I have no idea where."

Carrying the gallon jug in one hand, Hank held the sprayer end and tazer in the other. He entered the house cautiously and let the sounds of combat draw him further into the massive home.

Dean and Nick had burst through the back door, assuming Monroe's presence had brought the three monsters into one location; that he'd be a perceived as a snack who unwittingly walked into their midst.

Unfortunately, that was not the case. They came barreling toward the front door and saw Monroe following the Leviathan out toward the oncoming Impala. Although Dean was worried for his car, he focused on the fact there were still two monsters unaccounted for. He and Nick separated and began a stealthy search of the home; brandishing their scythes and the small bottles of Borax.

Nick headed upstairs while Dean remained on the main level. There were now screams coming from the monster out front by the car. He turned a corner and ran straight into a Leviathan running toward the commotion outside. The collision knocked both of them down, Dean lost the scythe and the majority of his bottle of Borax spilled onto the wooden floor. The Leviathan was less fazed by the collision and jumped on him while he was still flat on his back. Dean stared into a mouth of razor-sharp teeth; he held it back with one arm while he managed to get the bottle over his attackers head and dump the remaining liquid on it. As it screamed, he flipped them and rolled the monster into the puddle on the floor. It wasn't a lot of borax and the creature recovered quickly, but the distraction gave Dean just enough time to get to his feet and grab the scythe. Unfortunately, the Leviathan was quick and grabbed the staff before Dean could take a swing. They grappled for the weapon, slamming each other into walls and furniture. Dean was constantly fighting to keep its jaws from his face.

The next thing Dean knew the creature was screaming and burning; Hank had doused it with borax; it immediately let go of the scythe. Dean shoved a boot into its chest, knocking it backwards. Before it hit the floor he'd lopped its head off in one fluid motion, covering himself and Hank in the black ooze that sprayed the room. "Awesome! I gotta get me one of these." He said holding out the Reapers' weapon of choice.

"Admire it later. Monroe's out front; I'm sure his tazer's run out. This one's still good." He handed the tazer to Dean who slipped it into his pocket. There was garbled yelling followed by a crash coming from upstairs and blood curdling screams coming from outside. "I'll help Nick, you go help Monroe."

Dean headed toward the commotion outside; he was carrying a monster's head by the hair in one hand the scythe in the other. Hank took a fraction of a second to watch the hunter, he shook his head thinking that Dean seemed all too at ease with the situation.

Nick had made his way upstairs, checking every room as he went down the hall. He had covered two bedrooms and a bath and was reaching for the knob on another door when it opened as the monster stepped forward yelling "What in the hell are you two-"

Its eyes went wide, it bared its shark-like jaws and charged. Nick jumped back, falling through another door; this room was a study, filled with heavy wood and leather furniture. Nick barely missed hitting his head on the desk as he fell backwards to the floor. The monster pounced toward Nick, but he used his legs and threw it off. It crashed into a filing cabinet but gathered itself quickly. Nick had regained his footing, but he was certain his right wrist was broken; he'd smacked it on the desk as he fell. He swung the scythe, taking a few one-handed attempts at the creature. When it realized he was wounded, its smile widened and it laughed "I was hoping for a mid-afternoon snack; so nice of you to provide it."

Nick dropped the scythe as the monster charged and grabbed a small yet very sturdy end table. He swung it at the Leviathan, hitting it upside the head and knocking it to the ground.

Hank moved toward the crashing sounds as fast as he could, given his cast. He found Nick pinning the Leviathan to the ground with a small table. The monster was pushing back and snarling. Nick had all his weight against the table. "Hank! Hurry! Spray it and grab the blade!"

Hank sprayed it, causing it to scream and hiss. Hank grabbed the scythe and started to give it to Nick who was still holding the table down. "I can't - broken wrist; that thing's already healing! Just kill it!"

Hank took a swing and the scythe embedded into the floor – so close it barely cut the creature's neck. "Fuck me!"

As Nick grappled with holding the table down, Hank grabbed the sprayer and soaked the monster again. He reached to pry the weapon out of the floor. "Hank! Wait. I have an idea!"

Hank sprayed the leviathan as Nick shifted his legs opposite the side where the scythe was stuck in the floor. Hank counted "One. Two. Three!"

Nick pushed the table with all his might, forcing the monster toward the scythe while Hank used his good foot and kicked its head like a soccer ball. Being unbalanced on his cast, Hank landed on his butt with a thump while the head flew up and bounced off the wall, coating Hank in yet another layer of black ooze. "This shit is gross, man."

"Just another day at the office, huh?" Nick laughed as he helped his partner off the floor. "I'll grab the head. Let's go."

When Dean charged through the front door, he couldn't believe the scene in front of him. He stopped on a dime. There were four arms oozing black goo, lying on the driveway. Monroe was in full woge, holding the Leviathan face down, its arms wrenched straight up behind its back and Monroe's foot crushing its Lumbar vertebra. As the creature struggled, Monroe growled "No! You will **stay **down!" He ripped its arms off and flung them, nearly hitting Dean with one. "Watch where you throw that shit!" He laughed and approached slowly.

Monroe smiled at him, or at least Dean hoped it was a smile; the teeth before him were terrifying. He'd never been so glad Monroe was on their side.

The Leviathan had begun to sprout new arms; Monroe immediately gathered them up behind its back, wrenching its shoulders again as it screamed in pain. As the monster struggled against Monroe's foot and vice grip on his arms, Dean just smiled. He couldn't believe the mild-mannered, vegetarian clock maker was able to trap such a dangerous monster with only a tazer. Monroe let Dean stare for a moment then laughed "Duude, you didn't tell me their arms would grow back!"

"I never knew you'd be able to **disarm **one!" Laughing at his own (very bad) pun, Dean turned to see Nick and Hank in the doorway. They were also staring at the scene and groaning at the pun along with Monroe.

"C'mon guys. Are one of you going to chop his head off now?" asked the impatient Blutbad.

Dean looked at Nick. "Where's your blade?"

Hank groaned, knowing it was only a matter of time before the teasing would start "Dean, just kill the damned thing already."

The monster began to futilely struggle against Monroe as Dean practically skipped over and took off its head…

Nick jabbed his partner in the ribs "See Hank? **That's** how it's done."

* * *

Sam had been looking through cold case files and putting notes on them that read things like 'poltergeist', 'rugaru', 'vamp' and 'human pervert' when Sean appeared.

"Sam, I'd like you to weigh in on a problem."

Apprehensively Sam answered "Sure. This problem doesn't involve Dean or me does it, sir?"

Renard smirked briefly. "No, it's a situation PPD is handling. Do you remember that domestic altercation yesterday morning?"

"How could I forget? The officers were waiting on two men who were deceased..."

"Wu and Franco arrived on scene to find a woman dead, with no apparent cause of death. No marks, no defensive wounds, nothing. Sgt. Franco shot and killed a man after he attacked Sgt. Wu. Seems like the M.E. needs to find out what happened to the woman, and… no other concerns, right?"

"If there were **no** other concerns you wouldn't be telling me."

"The man Franco shot, he was pronounced dead at a local hospital less than two days ago. We assumed it was a mistake. When we investigated, the hospital no longer has the body, but there are no release papers for him. When he came in there was no apparent C.O.D."

"Just like to woman they found with him yesterday?"

"Yes. I just received a call that the woman just jumped off the M.E.'s table and rushed out, appearing to have super strength and speed, and a **very** aggressive, attitude." Sean smirked "Does this fall under your jurisdiction, Agent Hetfield?"

"Honestly, sir, I would say no at this point. If you were dealing with zombies, it's a myth that they bite you and turn you. They just eat you and move on to the next live person. I've seen a demonic virus that basically turns people rabid. It does pass from person to person by blood contact, but it doesn't make people appear dead, they just get infected and suddenly go guano on everyone and everything. There is no way that it would be passed without some physical damage to the infected; scratches, bites, something. The people who came back to life here showed no physical trauma at their first death, so my first thought is you're dealing with something chemical and not supernatural."

"I suppose that's reassuring."

"What I mean to say is that I've not heard of anything **_before_**. Ghosts, poltergeists and vengeful spirits can all have unique means of wreaking havoc, but usually have specific targets. You could be looking at some kind of Hoodoo; but again, it's usually directed towards specific people that wronged the person casting the curse; not just causing arbitrary mayhem. It seems like this is designed to infect one person and have them pass it along to others with no knowledge of who will be infected. That's why my first reaction is that you're dealing with a human with a chemistry background." Sam paused. "I remember reading about a chemical, Datura, it creates a Lazarus effect, although I don't remember anything about it causing rage after resurrection… It's probably a new formula, designed to be weaponized."

"You're less reassuring with every word, Agent Hetfield."

"Dean always says 'ghosts and monsters, I get, but people are fuckin' crazy'; most of the time, I agree."

* * *

Leviathan bodies (and extra arms) were burning behind the house; the heads were added to the plastic tub and quick-crete was employed to ensure they stayed there. Castiel cleared the house of all black ooze evidence. The angel had found "very little" of the three patriarchs' remains, but he'd placed them in each of their respective homes, knowing they would soon be found by family. Forensics would determine a date of death that did not coincide with when others had last seen them, but since there would be no trial, it wasn't as much of a worry.

Castiel assured the men that he was again at full capacity and he had "enough mojo to heal a few wounds and broken bones." He healed everyone, including Hank, who asked "How do I explain that at the hospital?"

"They'll assume the break wasn't as bad as initially projected." Nick offered; while Dean quipped "Tell 'em you felt better and took off your own cast - I've done it _without_ angelic help."

"Man, I don't doubt it."

"Better check in with the Captain, tell him everything is done here." Nick said as he dialed. Dean agreed. "Yeah, have him tell Sammy everything went as planned." They all laughed.

Nick finished his call and the four men loaded into the Impala. They discussed getting showered and ready for the evening's meeting. Just as Dean started the engine, a smarmy voice came from the back seat where Nick and Monroe were pinning themselves against the doors of the car. "Hello, Boys. Dean, you've traded in Moose for a wolf and a bludgeoner, I see. By the burning Levis, it looks like that's worked out well."

Before Crowley had finished saying his name, Dean was leaning over the seat brandishing **the** knife. "You sonovabitch… Did you really think you could feed us to those fuckers and then have your own live Winchester action figure set?" As he spoke the others got out of the car, but left the doors open so they could hear.

"Actually, I wanted a full Winchester army. You two shits are so bloody effective, it's infuriating. If I had beings stronger than you, but with all your memories and fighting skills… I get giddy thinking about all your unabashed rage and Moose's intellect and anger _working __**for me**_ without the annoying morals and compassion that keep you from reaching your full potential… I could turn every Levi I find into a Dean or Sam. The poor things are out there; sad, lonely and looking for direction."

"Yeah, looks like you gotta find more cuz we killed all the ones you had."

"You daft squirrel. Did you really think I'd begin this stratagem with only **six** soldiers? I'd collected dozens, just waiting to give them the Winchester upgrade. Admittedly, I over-estimated their aptitude. Even with your talents and knowledge, I fear they would've been easy prey for hunters and demons alike." He sighed wistfully "Those six were the most capable ones in the lot. I've already dispatched the others; no reason to let such dim twats live."

"Why are you here Crowley?" Dean seethed. "You didn't come to bitch about how your piss-poor scheme failed."

"You have something I want."

"And that is?"

"My favorite toy; I believe you call her Meg." He smiled "Pry her out of the horny angel's lustful grasp and return her. She's mine and I want her back."

"We ain't holdin' or hidin' her. She's yours for the taking."

"You bloody liar. You've got her holed up and warded tighter than a nun's arse."

"We're protectin' ourselves from you and yours; she just happens t'be there."

"What do you want for her?"

"There's a demon-monster-thing, Ronove." Dean paused and Crowley made an innocent expression that asked 'Who?'. "You know him, asshole; he was in charge of this little operation of yours. Did'ja know he was usin' it to get revenge on a bunch of witches?"

"I didn't know, don't care. What's it to you, Love?" Crowley tried to control his anger at the news, but Dean saw through him; he did care. The King hated minions making plans behind his back, they were always attempts to gain power and overtake the throne. "I'd think 'more dead witches' is something you'd appreciate."

"Well, Ronove put a curse on the families generations ago. For every one of these **_good_** witches killed by evil, he gains power. This's power he can use to overthrow **you**, _your majesty_." Dean sniggered the title at the demon. "But you knew that, didn't you? Too bad you can't use the power yourself; looks like you're gonna hav'ta kill Ronove."

"Just get on with it, you prat! You want me to kill him in exchange for Meg? That's sodding great because I'm gonna kill the conniving arse as soon as possible."

"Nope, it's not gonna be that easy, you dick. Tonight at six, we're gonna have all the witches he's after in one place. You gotta gank'im in front of the group. We need a body presentable to the public to take the fall for all the people you made into Levi chow." Dean paused. "Meg will be there. Do your part: Kill Ronove. If you can grab her, we won't stop you from takin' her. You oughtta know we don't give a shit about the bitch. She was downstairs over a year; we only boosted'er b'cause we _hoped _she'd have info on the Levis… You're schemin's what cost you your favorite toy."

"What about the angel? Is **he** going to let me take his slag?"

"He's a fuckin' _angel_, you dick; **people** always come first." Dean hissed "Our protection on her ends the minute Ronove is dead. Like I said, once he's dead, we don't care about her anymore. But, she knows that too. If she escapes you, s'not our problem."

"Why don't you let me out of this," Crowley looked up to the devil's trap on the roof of the Impala "So I can go and change before the big event." Dean reached up and wiped away part of the chalk line.

"Here's the address and some notes about how we'll help with devils traps, etc. Be there at exactly six-fifteen." Dean commanded. "We'll need a few minutes to make sure they all show. Remember, to these people, you're gonna be the hero; don't fuck it up..."

"See you chaps there" he sing-songed the words before disappearing.

* * *

Sam hung up the phone as he entered Renard's office "Captain, Dean says Crowley is going to play ball."

"So, the King of Hell is going to kill a demonic monster and in turn save all those people?"

"Yes, sir."

"But you're not going to kill him, Crowley, I mean?"

"He's way more powerful than the average demon. A basic exorcism doesn't keep him down and we don't know if the knife we have, the one that kills normal demons, will work on him. Thing is, he doesn't know either. He also knows that we could research and find an exorcism that would put him down or Castiel could smite him. That's why he pulls stunts like this Leviathan trap. He doesn't come at us directly."

"So why doesn't Castiel just smite him?"

"Are you familiar with the concept of 'Better the devil you know than the devil you don't'?" Sam smiled. "Crowley keeps a tight lid on Hell; I know it's weird, but with him running the show, followers of Lucifer are eliminated, demons are punished when they step out of line… Like Ronove, he tried to make a move and now he'll pay. I began studying the lore on him as soon as the fake-Roberts dropped his name. He's powerful; a Great Earl of Hell; he used to command twenty legions of demons. He wants that power back and we want him dead. I'm not sure we **_could _**kill him, _not without Crowley_. But the King and Cas working together should do the job."

* * *

**A/N: I took some liberties with Ronove's powers, but he's not really important, as I just needed some random demon for the brothers to blame and kill off.**

**The story will wrap up in the next chapter. I would really like some feedback here. Please let me know what you thought about this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks to Hpets for reviewing chapter 9 and 10… and Psychee for the encouragement. A big hello and thanks to LittleBounce who's become a friend. Those who've enjoyed this should check out her work; it's VERY funny… You can find her under my fav authors.**

**This is it… The last chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Whether you do or not, please let me know. I realize that I shamelessly beg for reviews; I simply like hearing others' opinions. If you don't have an opinion on my story, send me your opinion on… whatever it is you're thinking about.**

* * *

Nick cleaned up from killing the Leviathans then went to the precinct to pick up Sam. Sean asked for a moment with Nick. This gave 'Agent Hetfield' an opportunity to brief the officers that would be helping with the meeting that evening. Castiel had given him a spell so they wouldn't remember actual events; they would remember it exactly as the official incident report described it.

* * *

"My brother's presence here is very disturbing." Sean began.

"So your dinner wasn't a tearful hug-fest, then?" Nick smirked. His sarcasm was answered with an unamused expression from his Captain. "Did you find out more about what Eric is doing in Portland?"

"No, but..." Sean opened a file on his computer. "Look at these."

"Passports with no faces? Two have death certificates to match with medical records and body transport permits…"

"None of these people actually exist or everexisted; yet there are extensive falsified backgrounds; only someone digging as deep as I have would ever know… This must've cost a small fortune."

"So he's smuggling people into the country?" Nick asked.

"I believe he plans to smuggle people out." Sean sighed "Did you hear about the woman who jumped off Harper's autopsy table? She wasn't the first person declared dead twice in a few days."

"Yeah, I heard but…" Nick scowled. "That was some sort of chemical; It started before Eric got here."

Sean just stared at Nick, his expression blank as he waited for Nick to come to the same conclusion he had.

"It was a test run. Eric already had someone here; a Wesen's doing it. I'll need to check my books…"

"I have a few suggestions." Sean handed him a piece of paper "What we're dealing with may not be on that list, but it's a place to start."

Nick's tone became softly shocked "We need to know his targets…"

Sean frowned. "You already know the truth Nick; one of those passports is for you. Once we finish up the park murders tonight, you're on complete lock-down; desk work all day, uni's at your house 24/7 and Hank and Monroe will come for overnights."

"And what if a passport is for you?"

Skipping over the question, Sean continued. "I assure you, you're the most important piece of his plan. Eric cannot be allowed to take you."

"Captain, believe me, I have no intention of letting your brother turn me into his own personal, crazed Grimm. I don't need protection."

"You will follow your Captain's orders, _Detective Burkhardt_."

"You're pulling rank? That's low, sir."

"If you acknowledged your Grimm obligation to serve royals, I'd pull that rank too…"

* * *

Sam finished his pep talk and waited on Sean and Nick. They were viewing something on the Captain's computer. _I could have Charlie hack it; no, whether that's Grimm business or PPD business, it's not my business._

They emerged a few minutes later; Sean saying he would join them at the meeting.

As he started the car Nick asked "Sam, would you mind helping me with a little research? I know you're supposed to meet Dean and you wanted to rest, bu-"

"Are we going to your Grimm trailer?" Sam's  
voice conveyed the excitement of a kid who's just been told he's going to Disneyland. Nick laughed "If that's OK."

"Omigod, yes!" _Be professional, Sam._ He collected himself. "Of course I'll help out; it's the least I can do to repay all your help on our case… I'll call Dean and tell him we'll meet them there."

* * *

"Clarence, why are you still doubting yourself? Insecurity is not sexy…"

Dean heard Meg's voice as he turned off the shower. He groaned; _why are they in our motel room?_

"Should 'sexy' always be my desired appearance?"

"When you're around me, it should." Meg let out a sigh "come to me."

"This feels wrong…"

"Don't overthink it Clarence… Now just put your hand here; yeah, like that."

Dean burst out of the bathroom wearing only his towel. "You two had better not be-" Dean frowned at the scene before him. The pair was on the floor, Castiel held Meg in his arms, his gleaming angel blade resting on the carpet beside them.

They sat upright and Meg huffed "Way to spoil the mood, jackass."

Castiel blushed "Umm, we were only practicing."

"I've done some kinky bedroom shit; whips, handcuffs, one chick wanted me to choke her… but knife play? And on the floor? Really?"

"Jealous, Dean? Afraid I'm going to interfere with your profound bond?" She winked then added "Clarence's nervous. He could use some support from his number one fan…"

Dean began getting dressed, not concerned about modesty. "Cas, you've got this thing. Just relax, an' focus on what you wanna do; you'll nail it." He paused… "That's also good advice if you two decide to revisit this." He gestured at their position, performed a small eyebrow dance and then frowned "Just get your own room."

They disappeared and Dean sighed as he thought about the pair. He hoped that Meg's meat-suit was dead; first because it was too depressing to think there was some poor innocent girl trapped with Meg all this time and second because the last thing he needed was a toddler popping in saying things like 'It appears my goddamned loincloth is saturated in urine; I would appreciate it if you'd remedy the situation, asshole.' He continued to amuse himself by mentally taking the imaginary demonic-angel (angelic-demon?) offspring through puberty. 'But mo-om, you were flaying people alive when you were my age.' 'Father, I must to learn to smite. Those bastards who picked me last for kickball must pay.' 'Do not fret about my excessive fornication; Uncle Dean has taught me the number one rule: No glove, no love.'

* * *

"Wow, Nick, just… Wow…" Sam's eyes roamed the walls, shelves and bookcases of the small trailer. "This is all from your family?"

"Passed down through the generations. Every book is hand written." He handed a tome to Sam along with a piece of paper "I have a list of what we might be facing."

Sam took the proffered items and settled onto one of the small chairs. Nick smiled at how the young man's huge frame made the trailer and everything in it seem miniaturized.

"Please skim for the Wesen on the list. Just find and mark the pages, I'll go over the entries later; finding them's always the hardest part."

"Is this is about the zombies?" Sam frowned.

Nick smiled at Sam's direct questioning. "There are a lot of Wesen politics involved… Let's just say that there's too much coincidence with those issues for the zombies to not be Wesen-induced."

After almost two hours with one or the other declaring they 'need to get going' repeatedly, plus Dean and Hank calling frequently to remind them about the meeting, Sam found an entry for the last Wesen on the list. Nick tagged the page and added the book to the pile of six others as they rushed out.

"I appreciate the help Sam. I know you had plans to rest before this meeting." Nick said as the two men piled into his car.

"Are you kidding? It's awesome!" _stop being such a nerd, Winchester_ "Well, not the people becoming zombies, but helping you search your library..."

Nick laughed _nerd_ "I guess you really like research, huh?"

"I always liked learning and school. We just inherited our own legacy – a much larger library. If it's all I did ten hours a day, everyday, it would take me two, maybe three lifetimes to go through it all. It probably has a section on Wesen. I'll scan what I find and set up a secure database so you can search our stuff too…"

"You'll set up a secure database? Just like that?"

"Well, technically… I'd have a friend do it. She's really… gifted."

"Would this be the same friend that hacked PPD and got you autopsy reports and crime scene photos?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sam smiled.

"Riiight…" Nick returned Sam's smile and said "I'd love to see your library…"

"If you're ever in Kansas…" Sam's smile faded. "Nick, how're you going to stop the zombies?"

"There's just been two. One was killed after he attacked Wu and the woman's under sedation at the hospital. If we use the 'Wesen-did-it' approach, it's unlikely that it spreads from person to person. Both vics were lured or kidnapped to the house where they were found."

"Can you help the woman at the hospital?"

"I've got to I.D. the Wesen causing it; hopefully Rosalee can make an antidote with what she has in her shop."

"And if she doesn't or if there's no antidote?"

"With Wesen, it seems there's always an antidote but sometimes it involves the blood of the Wesen responsible, or… I had to extract an eyeball from a fly-like Wesen recently..." Nick grimaced "I thought it was the grossest thing ever, but hacking up those Leviathan… Well, it seems you and Dean do a lot more gross stuff."

"An eyeball? Man, that's a tie." Sam's concerns would not be derailed "If there's no antidote, you'll have to kill them, right?"

"Wanna give me pointers on killing zombies?"

"No matter how many shots one takes, unless it's a head shot, they aren't going down… But, Franco didn't use a head shot." Sam flashed his best sheepish-but-not-ashamed expression "I looked at the photos. Your dead guy didn't look like any zombie I've ever seen. That's what has me worried for you and for Portland."

"You think there'll be more."

"At least two; that couple found in their home, suspected poisoning. Normal tox-screen came back clear; the lab was going to run a wider panel… I bet they find Datura…" Sam paused "You should make sure they're still in the morgue."

Nick called Renard and passed along Sam's concerns. The Captain said he would check into it and disconnected the call without pointing out how late they were.

* * *

Hank greeted Nick and Sam with an annoyed scowl as they arrived at the public meeting hall with just a moment to spare. The room was filled with nearly 400 very anxious-looking citizens and surrounded by a half-dozen uniformed officers and other PPD personnel, along with Rosalee and Monroe. Captain Renard addressed the crowd from the podium while Dean, Castiel and Meg stood behind him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am Captain Sean Renard. On behalf of the PPD we extend our condolences for your recent tragedies. We would also like to thank you for coming here this evening; this is the most efficient way to put your minds at ease. We will neutralize the unseemly threat: Ronove."

At the mention of the demon's name the crowd began to buzz and many people scrambled to flee.

A loud whistle pierced the room "Everyone just stay calm." Sean surrendered the podium to Dean. "Listen, we don't care that you're witches, we care you've been runnin' for over 400 years." While the crowd buzzed with nervous energy, he continued "Ronove found you an' now nowhere's safe. So, uprootin' your lives ain't an option anymore. We wanna help you and dammit, we'll gank the S.O.B.… Just siddown, shuddup and listen. We're gonna keep you and your secret safe." Dean paused. "What you see's gonna scare the shit outta ya, but under no circumstances are you to leave your seats."

Castiel interrupted Dean, trying to sound reassuring "This area has been warded against Ronove; you are protected, safe as long as you remain seated."

* * *

Crowley re-read the instructions Dean gave him and waited impatiently for 6:15. He was taking orders from Dean-bloody-Winchester now and he didn't like it, but he despised Ronove's sneaky bid for power. The plan seemed reasonable enough. The King had told his companion they would be taking Meg back by 'popping in' on a meeting with the families of the victims; they were helping the police investigation. He smirked when the soon-to-be-ganked demonic creature did a piss-poor job covering his ecstatic visage.

Ronove couldn't believe his luck. The Winchesters had eliminated the Leviathans, effectively dispatching all witnesses to his bid for power. Crowley was angry at the dead creatures and didn't blame him for their incompetence. Now, the PPD was going to round up all of his targets in one place. Best of all, the King himself had requested Ronove attend the meeting to join him on a kidnapping. How perfect would it be when he killed all the witches with one simple gesture, then absorbed enough power to kill Crowley a moment later? He would also have the power to dispose of the Winchesters and their feathery friend. Those acts would solidify his right to the throne and no one would dare challenge him.

"Ronove!" _You bloody arse_. Crowley barked at his minion "Hell to Ronove… Time to go."

"Oh sorry, my lord" _My soon-to-be-crushed-under-my-talons-lord_. "I was just thinking about-"

"Your musings about torture or your little tarts don't interest me" _you conniving pillock_. "Let's go – put your face on would you?"

Ronove shape-shifted into a human version of himself and Crowley grasped his shoulder; they were instantly on stage at the Public Playhouse Theater. The seats were occupied by bemused and scared witches; Dean Winchester, Castiel, Meg and a very tall, stern man were also on stage. Without a second thought, Ronove waived his hand, expecting every human in the room to immediately suffer a broken neck. His face twisted as a look of confusion replaced his evil grin. He looked down to see he was caught in a devils' trap; Crowley appeared to be standing in one too. Castiel stood across from the King of Hell wielding his angel blade. The crowd gasped as Dean shot Ronove point blank in the chest with the Colt. Ronove's skin flickered with lightning and he doubled over; grunting from the pain, but smirked at Dean as he regained his composure. "Sorry Winchester, I'm one of the five things that gun can't kill." Dean shot him again; Ronove fell to the ground hissing, swearing and questioning 'why shoot him again when it's futile?' and 'why Crowley wasn't calling more minions for backup?'

"Oh, I plan on taking care of this situation myself, Love, don't fret." The King answered. Ronove stood up again, smiling at Dean with renewed insolence. Dean sneered "I know it won't kill you, asshole, I just need this to look good for the papers."

In one graceful motion Castiel grabbed the monster from behind, pulled him from the trap and began smiting him, placing a hand atop his head and one on his chest. The demon's eyes and mouth shone bright with Holy power as he shook and sputtered under the angel's grasp. Crowley stepped out of his 'trap'. "Please join me now." Castiel said the words with an eerie calm, as if he were asking someone to pass the salt. Crowley reached forward and placed one hand on Ronove's chest and the other on his face. The two began chanting as their captive howled and screeched, the unworldly sounds causing all humans (and Wesen) to cover their ears. When the wailing finally stopped, a series of blasts like a 4000-count roll of Black Cats exploding in a metal trashcan took its place. A black cloud covered the entire stage before dissipating, leaving the human-looking body of Ronove limp in the arms of Castiel. The let the body drop to the floor with a thud and smiled at the terrified and awed crowd; he walked to the podium "Simons, Samuels and Matthews families: You are now freed from centuries of worry and concern. The captain will provide a plausible explanation to the public, ensuring your witch heritage remains secret."

As Captain Renard explained the cover-up to the crowd, Crowley materialized next to Meg. "My little bird, you flew the coop, but it's time to bring you back home. He grabbed her arm and quickly found Castiel's blade at his throat. "We had the deal; I help put Down Ronove and it's fair game on this one here."

"That is true; I just want to know your plans for her."

"I plan to put her on the rack, of course. You can have her back in a few millennia. Tell you what; I won't violate her sexually, so when she's returned, she'll be good for at least one thing."

"Give us a moment." It wasn't a request.

"One minute."

Crowley released his hold on Meg and Castiel pulled her into his arms, placing her face mere inches from his. "Forgive me, but humans must always come first. Your sacrifice will keep hundreds safe." He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips "I must allow Crowley to take you; but no one said you had to be alive."

He ran her through with his angel blade and gently lowered her to the floor. Crowley screamed that she was worthless if she couldn't be tortured; Dean joined in the confusion adding "What the hell, Cas?"

Castiel held her lifeless body in his arms, tears streaming down his face, ignoring The King and Dean alike.

Crowley noticed that the seats in the theater were empty. All others were gone too. The only ones remaining were himself, Dean and Castiel, holding Meg's lifeless body; Ronove's corpse littered the floor.

"So d'you want'er, or you gonna leave her for us to salt an' burn with this asshole?" Dean asked as he kicked at the slain monster.

"Winchester, this is not what I agreed to. And… where did everybody go?"

"Hey, I ain't stopping you from takin' her. Didn't know he was gonna kill her first." He smiled "As far as everyone else… Well, they're at city hall. We didn't wanna actually put Ronove in the same room with'em, but they needed to see him die. Cas took a page from Gabe's playbook."

"Gabe? Gabriel? aka Loki? You mean all this was a trick?"

"The crowd saw us and we saw them. The only trick was makin' everyone think we were in the same place."

"How do I know this weepy angel act isn't just another trick?"

"I guess you don't… But the deal stands; We won't stop you from takin' 'er."

Castiel was suddenly behind Crowley, holding the angel blade to his neck. "Yes, demon" he spat the words "you can take her and wait to see if she wakes up or leave her here. But, you have to decide now. Dean never ensured your safety from me and I am in no mood to endure your presence any longer."

"Why Castiel, I am hurt by your sudden actions, Mate. I shall leave your slag. If this is a ruse, you would keep it up indefinitely should I take her. If she stays with you and her demise is short-lived… I'll find out soon enough. If she's alive, I will capture the little chippie again." With that statement, The King was gone.

* * *

The civilian attendees were exiting the building. Monroe and Rosalee had already left for the Spice Shop. Nick, Hank and Sean were still handling PPD business.

Sam smiled as Castiel and Dean walked in as Ronove's body appeared on the stage. "How'd it go?"

"Crowley suspected a ruse, but opted to not take Meg." Castiel sighed "I don't know when we will see her again, but I trust that she will not be bothersome to you or Dean."

"She's still a demon and she's gonna be causin' some kinda hell somewhere." Dean scoffed. Sam punched him in the shoulder and looked at his forlorn friend "Cas, how're you holding up? I know you're… fond of her."

"She is not being tortured; that is a comfort. She told me that if I could not hold the ruse, I was to kill her rather than let her endure more torture at Crowley's hand."

"Yeah, but you wouldn't have." Dean said "You'd'a let her go and then gone in to bust'er out, or done another summoning or somethin'…"

Castiel's expression was dark and stern. "You are wrong, Dean. Of course I would have killed her to spare her from even one more day of that agony; I love her." With that, Castiel left.

"Nice going Dean. Couldn't you see he was already upset?"

"I didn't know he'd just take off. Where d'ya s'pose he went?" Dean asked.

"How should I know? He may have decided to check in on Kevin… Get away from this for a while."

Hank walked up "I saw Cas take off. Did he save Meg? How's he doing? Gotta be upset… He was in a rough spot, man."

Sam smirked at Dean as he answered Hank's questions. Dean scowled back _Hank's just a big girl, asking about feelings and all that shit…_

The brothers said they were going to head to the spice shop and their friends said they would be fifteen/twenty minutes behind.

* * *

Monroe sat down on the couch next to Rosalee. "We voged for Juliette a week ago, but it seems like that was, like, forever back."

"Right? And, she held herself together after her discovery of Wesen and then Castiel really terrified her, thank goodness for Meg…" Rosalee sighed and her expression turned sad.

"You really liked her, huh?"

"She kind of reminded me of myself… Just a little. My past isn't something I'm proud of, but I decided that's not who I am anymore and I left that person behind. I know she's done much worse, but I really believe she wants to be someone better."

"You made friends with a demon. And that doesn't bother me. I don't know which is worse."

"Juliette liked her too. Meg's really easy to talk to and she was honest and forthcoming in answering our questions, helping us understand." Rosalee giggled "She made me promise not to tell the brothers, but I guess I can tell you… They were aligned on different sides of a war when they met, but from here on out, she'd fight beside them or she wouldn't fight. She respects all they've done for this world."

"This world?"

"Apparently they've saved the entire world a few times. Meg said I should check out these books called Supernatural. They're about the boys' lives and apparently it's all true." Rosalee jumped at a knock on the door. "Hello?"

Juliette was peeking in the door; Meg was with her. Warding was removed to let her into the shop and quickly replaced.

"They're not here yet?"

"Should be soon. I can offer you tea until they get here with beer." Juliette nodded in appreciation.

"I'll keep, thanks. Make sure that salt line is thick." Meg smiled "They won't forgive me if they get here and we're not alone."

Monroe asked "Meg, I thought you were, you know, going to hide from The King of Hell?"

"I wanted to say thanks." She smirked "I'm not going to get all weepy and make this some sort of Hallmark TV movie moment… But I appreciate everything."

Monroe extended his hand "I can't say I'm happier knowing demons exist, but it was a pleasure meeting you." She smiled and he ushered them toward the back room.

"That's why I'm here; to remind you to always be careful. I'm the exception, not the rule. Don't get comfortable around any demon. Sam and Dean refuse to fully trust me and I've been on their team for years. It's not because they're cynical, they're smart. I want you all to stay safe."

Meg sat down with Juliette and Rosalee as Monroe headed back to the door where Sam and Dean were coming in with beer and other alcoholic offerings.

"Hank and Nick are getting the food." Dean said as he handed a six pack to Monroe "That's the same fancy, Nancy-boy brew you had, right?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Fifteen bucks for a sixer… Man, if I was in a line of work that paid me, I still wouldn't get paid enough to afford that all the time. I guess watchmakin's a good gig. Well done, wolfie." Dean paused "Then again, you don't buy red meat or any junk food that's worth a damn, so it probably balances out…"

"I have a refined palate" Monroe intoned "and I still drive my first car, so yeah, dude, I splurge where it makes me the most happy."

"Also, not everyone drinks as much as you, Dean." Sam scoffed as they entered the back.

"What the hell?"

"Nice to see you too, Dean."

"Meg, I'm glad you're OK, but you shouldn't be here. It's dangerous for you and everyone else." Sam frowned and looked at Rosalee "Is this place safe?"

"Relax, the salt's back and the trap is in place again."

"You should be on the run. We gave you a hex bag, but still… You gotta know the king douchebag could be watchin' this place."

"I'll be in Tampa or Albuquerque or somewhere not here as soon as I say my goodbyes. Where's Clarence?"

"He… just left. Not sure where." Sam said "We figured he needs some time to himself."

Meg looked disappointed and grabbed the beer Dean was offering her "Once you have a phone you can call him."

"Dude? Cas has a cell phone?"

Sam gave a laugh "Yeah, he's got it but he's not so good with the technology."

"It's a long story, but Cas carved sigils into our ribs so angels and demons can't find us easily. So, he needs the phone to locate us." Dean shrugged and looked at Meg. "You shoulda asked him to do somethin' like that for you."

She raised an eyebrow. "Who said he didn't?"

"He carved into your ribs? Did that hurt?" Juliette asked, making both Winchesters acknowledge her presence for the first time.

As they turned to look at her she became self-conscious and fiddled with her fingernails while she smiled at them "I mean, that sounds like it would hurt."

Dean turned on his megawatt smile and sidled toward her "Sammy here cried like the bitch he is, but me, I barely noticed."

She turned and smiled at Rosalee and Meg "You're right, he is..." then looked back to him "So you're Dean; I'm Juliette. Nice to meet you." She extended her hand; Dean shook it as he glanced between the women. "They're right about what?"

"We told her you're pretty, but arrogant." Meg said while Rosalee added "I said beautiful and extremely self-confident." They spoke together "And a shameless flirt."

"Hey, I'm honest. It ain't braggin' when it's the truth." He winked at Juliette and smiled again "Can I help it if I'm adorable?"

Sam rolled his eyes, shoved Dean out of the way and shook her hand "Sorry about him. I'm Sam and it's a pleasure to meet you."

Dean interrupted "What'd they tell ya 'bout Samsquatch here?"

Juliette looked straight at Dean and deadpanned "They told me he's absolutely, drop-dead gorgeous and has impeccable manners; they were right on both counts. Meg also said I shouldn't let the polite book-worm exterior fool me; he's stronger and a better fighter than you." She blushed slightly as she looked back to Sam who was both fully flushed with embarrassment and laughing at Dean "It's nice to meet you too, Sam."

"I understand you've had a rough week."

"That's an understatement. First I'm introduced to Wesen, then an angel in my kitchen tells me monsters are real… Meeting Meg was such a help."

Dean shook his head "He meant well. Only Cas could make such a bad first impression that someone was happy to meet a demon."

"I'll try to not be offended by that."

"Do what you want; you know I meant it."

"OK you two, just cool it." Sam said as he cracked open a beer and gave one to Juliette. "I'm in too good of a mood to listen to you bicker."

Nick and Hank arrived with carryout "We have a Mexican smorgasbord." Nick said as he sat down the bags and wrapped an arm around Juliette. Hank began unpacking the buffet.

"As hunters, things went great tonight. Any issues on your end?"

"Nah, we closed the case on the park killings as well as the three men found torn apart in their homes. Man, I'm still trying to get over the fact that we had a weird case that wasn't all about Wesen." Hank smiled. "I wonder how many other supernatural cases we've had."

"I went over about twenty five cold case files for Renard." Sam said "I tagged eighteen."

"So that's eighteen that the PPD can never solve. Make us look great." Nick griped.

"This one tonight can at least make us all look good."

"You mean you didn't watch my press conference?" Sean piped up as he joined the group "I made myself look good, forget the rest of you." He smiled "I have sushi."

"What is it about you people and mixing takeout?" Dean asked.

"Why not?" Nick asked "Some things are meant to be exclusive" he said as he gave a quick kiss to Juliette's temple "and some things are better with variety."

"Dean's not much on variety." Sam said.

"Not true. I enjoy bacon with eggs or pancakes or waffles, on a burger or on pizza. And I like all kinds of fries including crinkle-cut, steak fries and waffle fries…"

The group laughed, ate and drank as they all de-stressed. Sean was the first to leave stating that he needed to make some overseas calls. He thanked the Winchesters for their help and took their phone number, saying if other cases need assistance from FBI Agents Hetfield and Palmer he would call.

Shortly afterward, Meg decided to go. She smiled as Rosalee and Juliette hugged her and encouraged her to come back to visit.

Sam and Dean walked her out. As he moved the mat away from the door and broke the salt line Sam said "They really like you-"

"I made friends. Don't make a big deal of it."

"Just take care of yourself, OK?" he said and handed her a few hundred dollars. She looked at Sam, at the money and then at Dean. "You're OK with this?"

"It's a bribe. Don't do things that'll make me regret not gankin' your ass." He handed her a piece of paper "…and call us if you find a job for us, or if you need our help."

She nodded, smiled at them and was gone a moment later.

As they walked toward the backroom, Dean got a call from Garth so Sam joined the others' conversation.

He smiled as Juliette said "I'm getting that protection tattoo; Hank you should too, since we are the ones most susceptible to possession."

"Sure, let's go tomorrow."

"We should all memorize the exorcism." Rosalee said.

"It's in here." Sam proffered a small notebook. "Along with safety suggestions. Don't live in fear, but don't get so comfortable that you forget about protecting yourselves."

"Possession isn't the only bad thing a demon can do to you." Dean said as he put his phone in his pocket "And never trust a demon, not even Meg, not totally."

Rosalee and Juliette smiled. "She told us as much."

"Well I'm tellin' you again. The assholes'll do whatever it takes to push their own agenda. Same goes for angels. You meet either one, you call us."

"Just don't mention us in either case…" Sam said smiling.

"Sorry to ditch, but we gotta go. There's a vamp nest in Utah that needs cleared out." Dean stopped "But before we go…" He walked over to Rosalee "You owe me a voge, beautiful."

* * *

Sam insisted on taking a quick shower while Dean loaded the car and checked out of the motel.

Twenty minutes later they were leaving Portland heading toward Utah.

Sam pulled his laptop to research the next case. "Hey, The Portland Tribune already has the story of tonight's events posted online. Listen to this; 'Captain Sean Renard attempted to assuage the gunman, Charles Watts, but when he turned his sub-machine gun at the crowd, he was shot dead by Renard who stated "I was only doing what was necessary to keep the citizens of Portland safe." According to witnesses, during Watts' rants he confessed to slaying members of the families in their home and at the park. He claimed they were aliens and he mutilated them like they had mutilated innocent cattle."

The brothers laughed for several minutes.

"I like the Stones shout-out" Dean chuckled. "And the UFO angle."

"and how Renard made himself the big hero."

"One more case down. We got 'thank-yous' this time and I'm feelin' good… except… We're almost broke. Meg needed it more than we did, I guess." He groaned.

"You gave her everything you had?"

"Not everything, we've got money for food, but we're sleepin' in the car awhile, little brother."

"No, we're not. Sean gave me some money, he said that the Prince of Portland asked him to deliver it as a thank you for our service to the Wesen community."

"We got money from a Wesen Prince? What the hell?"

"I didn't ask questions, I just said thanks." Sam sighed contentedly "So this is one case where we were thanked and we got paid."

"How much?"

"Not going to tell you."

"That much, huh?"

"Enough."

"You're really not gonna say?"

"No."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

* * *

**A/N: So there it is. A long chapter, but I just didn't want to break it up. I have a few other thoughts swimming in my head… But I may decide to do a sequel where the brothers are called back to help with the zombie problem.**

**Please let me know if you liked it. I did some different things with less italic and bold font. Plus I had the random thoughts in italics. I am not above changing things if the consensus is it didn't work. **

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
